Manhattan's Elite (INDONESIAN)
by ultrakais
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang editor surat kabar New York Times, dan ketika ia tidak sedang mengedit artikel mengenai politik dan selebriti, ia adalah seorang blogger tanpa nama beridentitaskan D.O, Di postingannya, para followernya membaca kisah mengenai kehidupannya di upper east side, masalah teman-temannya, dan juga percintaannya dengan model Kim Jongin. [Main : Kaisoo] ch 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**MANHATTAN'S ELITE**

I do not own the story, full copyrights belongs to raksaim in AFF

**do not copy my translation**, **plagiarism is strictly prohibited**.

im sorry if I made mistake in some parts because im still learning too. I demand your understanding.

Rated M because:

1. Umpatan

2. Pembicaraan mengenai seks

3. Adegan seks

enjoy the story

* * *

_**24 April 2015**_

_Kalian mungkin berpikir hidup di kota New York sepanjang hidupku akan membuatku terbiasa dengan semua kekacauan lalu lintas dan penduduknya. Tapi kenyataannya, aku tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Padatnya lalu lintas terkadang membuatku tercekik, tapi aku akan berbohong pada kalian semua jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya._

_Baiklah, kembali ke topik._

_Sembari membaca komentar kalian pada postinganku sebelumnya, sepertinya kalian semua ingin mengenal sahabatku lebih jauh. Mengapa? Aku tak penah tahu. Rupanya kalian semua benar-benar tertarik pada kehidupan membosankan orang-orang elit Manhattan. Tidak seperti apa yang kalian lihat di Gossip Girl, kehidupan para orang kaya tidak sedramatik seperti yang mereka tayangkan. Tentu saja mereka juga punya masalah dan pergi minum tapi hanya hal itulah yang sama persis seperti di acara tersebut. Tapi karena beberapa dari kalian 'rela mati' untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi disini, kurasa aku akan mencoba dan memuaskan keinginan kalian._

_Seperti yang kalian tahu jika kalian menfollow twitternya, Baekhyun Byun (Seseorang yang biasa aku sebut sahabat) menciptakan sebuah lagu baru yang akan segera dirilis dan lagu itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Sungguhan. Aku harap aku bisa membocorkannya pada kalian semua namun hal itu tak akan adil bagi Baekkie, benar kan? _

_Dan juga ada seseorang yang sepertinya tertarik pada Baekhyun dan rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Kalian mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah merayunya, namun kalian salah. Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar tersinggung dengan hal ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Harus kuakui, penggemarnya ini tampak sedikit mengerikan namun ia tetap tampan dan ia juga belum melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim._

_Belum._

_Bukan berarti ia tidak merencanakan apapun._

_Ah, coba lihat jam berapa sekarang. Sepertinya aku hanya bisa memberitahu kalian sampai sejauh ini. Maafkan aku jika postingan ini terlalu pendek dan jelek, namun aku memiliki banyak hal lain untuk dikerjakan. Tapi aku akan meninggalkan berita menarik yang hampir mirip dengan apa yang Baekhyun alami._

_Seseorang juga sedang tertarik padaku. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapa dia, tapi dia pernah menjadi model cover L'Officiel Hommes beberapa kali. _

_**Dengan cinta,**_

_**D.O**_

Kyungsoo membaca ulang kemudian menyimpan postingan tersebut. Setelah itu, ia segera mengeposkannya ke halaman websitenya, jarinya bergerak menekan tombol-tombol keyboard dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, ia menutup alat tersebut dan kembali menyimpannya di tempatnya. Melihat sekeliling, ia menyadari kedai kopi tempatnya berada kini tampak lebih lengang dibanding saat ia pertama datang. Memanggil sang pelayan, dengan sopan ia memesan satu lagi cangkir café au laite dengan tambahan gula. Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, datang kembali lima menit setelahnya dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Kyungsoo berterima kasih dan memintanya pergi.

Pintu kedai kecil tersebut terbuka, bel di atas pintu itu berbunyi menandakan datangnya pelanggan baru.

"Aku berani bertaruh itu cangkir kedua yang kau minum hari ini." Kyungsoo mendengar Baekhyun berbicara sebelum laki-laki itu menarik kursi di seberang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis. "Sebenarnya ini cangkir ketigaku." Ya, Ya, Kyungsoo tahu terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, namun sejak kapan ia memperdulikannya?

"Jesus Soo, ini baru jam satu. Kopi bisa memperhambat pertumbuhanmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bodoh sebelum pelayan itu kembali menghampiri meja mereka dan Baekhyun memesan es teh hitam rendah kalori. Sekali lagi, ia pergi dan kembali lima menit kemudian dengan segelas teh di tangannya. Ia meletakkan gelas itu dengan hati-hati sembari tersenyum ketika Baekhyun berterima kasih padanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

"Baekhyun, aku 25 tahun. Pertumbuhanku berhenti 8 tahun lalu. Lagipula, bukan berarti teh tidak mengandung kafein dan lihatlah dirimu! Kau juga sama pendeknya." Ejek pria yang lain. Baekhyun tertawa sembari menyesap tehnya melalui sedotan, jaket kulitnya bersinar dibawah cahaya lampu. "Dan sejak kapan kau memesan minuman rendah kalori?"

"Perusahan menyuruhku untuk mengurangi konsumsi gula dan mulai memakan makanan yang lebih sehat." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, suaranya bertubrukan dengan suara piano yang keluar melalui speaker di sudut ruangan. Ia menggenggam cangkir kopinya sampai ke atas wajahnya, sikunya bersandar pada meja. "Dan kau pikir memesan teh dengan gula buatan akan membantu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat bosan dengan semua pembicaraan tentang diet ini. "Sepertinya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tas laptop yang tergeletak di samping piring cawan. "Apakah kau sedang blogging sebelum aku kemari?" tanyanya. Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui identitas Kyungsoo sebagai D.O, seorang blogger tanpa nama di samping identitasnya sebagai Kyungsoo, editor majalah New York Times.

"Yep."

"Apa kau menyebutkan namaku di postinganmu?"

"Yep."

"Kau tidak membocorkan lagu baruku kepada pembacamu, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Apalagi yang kau tulis?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak membacanya sendiri saja? Aku baru saja mempostingnya."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Lebih baik mendengarkannya langsung dari authornya." Ia meletakkan gelasnya kemudian menyandarkan dagunya pada jalinan jemari lentiknya.

Sembari memutar bola matanya, Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas piring cawan. "Well," mulainya. "Aku menulis tentang padatnya lalu lintas New York, kemudian aku menyebutkan dirimu, lagu barumu, dan juga pengagummu."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja, dia itu, dari sekian banyak kehidupan sosial yang pernah aku temui, dia itu aneh."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Well, lalu bagaimana denganmu dan tuan Jongin? Apa kau menyebutkan sesuatu tentangnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku menulis dua kalimat tentangnya." Ucapnya. "Lagipula, aku harus menulis apa tentangnya?"

"Um, mungkin fakta bahwa kalian berdua saling tertarik satu sama lain namun kau tak memberinya kesempatan? Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tak menyukainya. Ia tampan, lumayan lucu, uangnya juga banyak, dan dia baik.. dan ini adalah penilaianku berdasarkan pertemuan singkatku dengannya beberapa waktu lalu."

"Terserahlah." Kyungsoo mengubah topiknya. "Jadi, kau datang ke acara Zitao hari sabtu ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kudengar seseorang akan menjadi model untuk acara itu." Goda Baekhyun sembari menggerakkan alisnya naik turun.

Kyungsoo menyeringai kemudian menyerang balik. "dan aku berani bertaruh seseorang akan membuntuti_mu_ disana." Ucapnya, menirukan suara Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat café au laitnya kembali ke dagunya.

Kedua laki-laki itu bertatapan, muka datar dengan minuman masing-masing di tangan.

"Ugh." Bersut mereka bersamaan sembari menyesap minuman mereka, pejalan kaki menatap mereka heran dari kaca jendela kedai.

* * *

Bagi Kyungsoo, Jonginlah yang tertarik padanya terlebih dahulu.

Mereka bertemu di bar teman Kyungsoo, Minseok. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mengedit sebuah artikel dan telah menyerahkannya tepat sebelum deadline, jadi ia putuskan untuk merayakannya sendiri dengan pergi ke East 75th Street untuk minum. Ia memesan sebuah Pina Colada (Yang menurutnya adalah minuman terbaik Minseok) dan ketika ia telah selesai minum, Kyungsoo baru saja ingin membayar saat sebuah tangan menahannya lembut dan memberikan Minseok sejumlah uang. "Biar aku yang bayar." Sebuah suara berat berbicara. Minseok hanya menatap orang asing ini dengan mulut menganga dan juga mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan dipertemukan dengan seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan, rambut coklat, dan bibir tebal.

Dan begitulah, tuan dan nyonya sekalian, bagaimana Kyungsoo Do bertemu dengan Jongin Kim (walaupun Kyungsoo tak mengenalnya saat itu) yang terkenal, model serta dancer yang luar biasa.

Singkatnya, Kyungsoo pulang dengan Jongin malam itu dan mengadakan sebuah pesta tidur versi mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo pergi keesokan harinya sebelum Jongin terbangun, meninggalkan sebuah kertas kecil berisikan nomor teleponnya di atas kabinet sebagai rasa hormat dan Kyungsoo tak yakin jika Jongin akan menghubunginya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Jongin akan menghubungi dan terus menghubunginya setelah Kyungsoo mengacuhkan panggilannya yang pertama untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Walaupun Kyungsoolah yang memberikannya nomor telepon. Laki-laki itu punya motif.

Tak sampai ia mencari nama 'Kim Jongin' di google dan menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bercinta dengan model terkenal.

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia, pada malam sabtu melihat Jongin berjalan di atas catwalk dengan berbalut bahan kulit hitam. Rasanya hal itulah yang menjadi pertunjukan utama acara tersebut. Warna hitam, tengkorak perak, bahan kulit, dan berbagai macam motif binatang.

Kyungsoo duduk di antara Baekhyun dan teman barunya, Yixing. Yixing adalah pelajar China yang tengah belajar tari, acting dan gitar di Julliard. Kedua orang tuanya adalah dokter, ayahnya merupakan ahli bedah dan ibunya adalah seorang bidan. Jadi, anak itu sangatlah kaya dan memiliki masa depan cerah.

"Laki-lakimu terlihat cukup seksi malam ini." Bisik Baekhyun sembari terkikih ketika Jongin berjalan mendekati ujung catwalk dan berpose, kemudian berbalik. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya ketika Jongin lewat didepannya dan tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya sebelum hilang di balik panggung.

_Bagaimana ia tahu aku ada disini?!_

"Diamlah." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa sebelum menjawab, "Kudengar Zitao menyuruh kekasihnya berjalan di acara ini."

Bertepatan dengan itu, ketiga laki-laki tersebut melihat Kris Wu berjalan mengitari catwalk. Kris adalah seorang model Internasional yang Zitao temui pada salah satu kunjungannya di China dan sesuai dugaan, mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Mereka adalah salah satu pasangan paling kuat di mata Kyungsoo. Dengan Zitao sebagai desainer terkenal dan Kris sebagai model editorial, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu _meminta_nya melakukan hal-hal seperti ini." Ucap Yixing, suaranya nyaris tak dapat didengar karena dentuman musik yang begitu keras.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya setuju sebelum memandang sekeliling. "Well, Baek, aku tak bisa melihat laki-lakimu dimana-mana." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, aku tak aku harus berbuat apa jika— oh, sialan." Baekhyun terpaku. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari catwalk.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan kejutan, pengagum Baekhyun tengah berjalan mengitari catwalk, berbalut setelan dari line "Pebisnis pria' Zitao. Rambut karamelnya disisir menyamping sehingga menutupi sebagian keningnya dan rambutnya dibuat sedikit keriting. Setelan itu tampak sangat pas di badannya serta membuatnya terlihat benar-benar bersinar dengan lampu yang menyorotinya sempurna. Intinya, laki-laki yang kini sedang berjalan di catwalk itu tidaklah tampak seperti laki-laki yang biasanya mengikuti Baekhyun kemana-mana.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun." Mulai Yixing. "Kalau kau tak mau berpacaran dengannya biar aku saja!"

Ketiga laki-laki itu memperhatikan saat laki-laki yang mereka bicarakan berjalan melewati mereka, tak melirik sedikit pun sampai ia hilang di balik panggung.

"Aku sedikit menyesal pada diriku sendiri sekarang. Sialan." Ucapnya, keterkejutan masih tampak jelas di matanya ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di atas dada yang masih berdentum hebat.

* * *

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, acara berakhir dengan para model keluar bersamaan untuk akhir acaranya kemudian Zitao berjalan keluar dengan menggandeng lengan Kris sembari melambaikan tangannya, membungkuk, dan tersenyum bangga. Ia mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dan mengundang semua orang untuk datang ke _after party_ acara tersebut.

_After party_nya berjalan seperti _after party_ kebanyakan. Minuman dimana-mana dan music berdentum sangat keras. Orang-orang mengelokkan badanya kesana kemari dalam keramaian, berbicara dengan satu sama lain dan juga dengan Zitao dan beberapa model yang masih tinggal untuk menghadiri _after party_nya.

Kejutan bagi Kyungsoo, Minseok berperan sebagai bartender pada pesta itu.

"Hey, Minseok. Tidak berada di barmu sendiri malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman sembari mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Minseok.

Minseok tertawa. "Aku menyuruh salah satu staffku bekerja malam ini. Tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melayani tamu Zitao." Ucapnya yang dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo. "Jadi, apa yang kau mau malam ini? _Whiskeys on the rocks_? Segelas _brandy_? Atau kau ingin sesuatu yang _fruity_?"

"Cukup segelas _champagne_ saja."

"Wow, tumben kau memilih yang ringan malam ini." Komentar Minseok sembari mengeluarkan pembuka botol _champagne_ dan sebotol _Moët & Chandon_ dari rak di belakangnya. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin meminum sesuatu yang ringan karena aku akan begadang untuk mengedit beberapa artikel. Deadlinenya hari senin dan aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Ucap Minseok, menuangkan _champagne_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Itu menyebalkan." Ucapnya sembari meringis.

"Memang." Ucapnya sembari menyesap _champagne_nya. "Sebenarnya aku merasa ditempa malam ini." Candanya.

Minseok tertawa.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di bar, melihat sekeliling. Yixing telah meninggalkan mereka dan tengah bercumbu dengan seorang model. Kyungsoo mengenali beberapa orang yang hadir pada pesta tersebut. Jongdae, artis Broadway yang sedang berbicara dengan Zitao. Kemudian Joonmyeon, teman wirausaha Kyungsoo yang bekerja di bidang finansial. Ada juga Luhan, pendiri dan perancang brand fashion EXO Men. Ia membawa Sehun Oh bersamanya, lulusan Julliard jurusan akting yang kini merupakan pewaris salah satu perusahaan hukum terbesar, membuatnya menjadi seorang tokoh terkemuka. Kedua orang itu selalu bersama walaupun mereka membantah semua isu yang mengatakan kalau mereka berpacaran.

Namun semua orang itu adalah bagian dari kelompok pertemanan Kyungsoo yang kecil, namun kuat.

Kyungsoo terus menmandang sekeliling sampai ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan pengagumnya, yang mana mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo harus berkata jujur, laki-laki itu sebenarnya cukup tampan. Ia sangat tinggi dan kurus, setidaknya jauh lebih tinggi daripada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertawa pada dirinya sendiri memikirkan bahwa kedua orang itu memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang cocok sebagai pasangan.

Apapun yang mereka bicarakan pasti telah berakhir ketika pria yang lebih tinggi merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun sebelum mengatakan satu hal lagi dan pergi. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikannya, sebuah seringai kecil menari-nari di sudut bibirnya ketika ia menyesap _champagne_nya. Baekhyun segera menghampirinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Minseok!" panggilnya. Minseok berbalik dengan cepat dari rak alkohol tempatnya menyusun botol-botol wine.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Apa yang bisa kuambilkan untukmu? _Margarita, mojito, Daquiri strawberry_ biasa?"

"_Scotch on the rocks_ dengan sebuah gulungan. Oh tuhan, apa yang baru saja aku setujui?" Baekhyun menggosok keningnya seolah-olah ia bisa memutar balik waktu hanya dengan menggosok kepalanya.

Minseok segera mengambilkan pesanan Baekhyun sembari bergumam, "Wow, kau ingin sesuatu yang berat malam ini" kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai, ia segera kembali dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun yang langsung menyesapnya lama sekali, mencoba menenangkan diri dari rasa panas alkohol yang membakar dirinya.

"Whoa, santailah. Kau tak ingin menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo, meletakkan tangannya ke lengan sahabatnya lembut. Baekhyun meletakkan minumannya di atas counter sembari menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya.

"Oh tuhan, rasanya enak…" ucapnya pelan, lebih seperti bicara pada diri sendiri saat ia membuka matanya. Ia bicara pada Kyungsoo dengan tenang yang membuat Kyungsoo dapat memahami bahwa ia sedang menyangkal perasaannya. "Aku bilang ya."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku menyetujui ajakan kencan Chanyeol minggu depan."

"Siapa lagi Chanyeol itu?"

"Pengagumku!" ucap Baekhyun kesal. "Namanya Chanyeol Park. Ia seorang pebisnis dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk Zitao! Ya tuhanku…" Baekhyun kembali menyesap minumannya.

"_Holy shit_, Baekhyun, kau mendapatkan seorang pria kaya tampan. Semua wanita tua di luar sana pasti akan sangat iri padamu." Minseok menyelamatinya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menyetujuinya! Aku terlihat sangat sederhana disampingnya. Ia punya uang, kekuasaan, dan juga tampang. Apa yang aku punya?!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke atas mengaku kalah.

Kyungsoo memberikannya tatapan, 'apa kau sedang main-main denganku' yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Apa kau bercanda?" ia menyuarakan pikirannya. "Baekhyun kau adalah penyanyi berpenghasilan besar dan tinggal di daerah _upper east_ dengan sebuah apartemen mewah. kedudukanmu sama dengannya, tak ada yang lebih tinggi."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tepat sekali. Benar kan, Minseok?"

Minseok mengangguk antusias. "Aku setuju! Chanyeol punya selera yang bagus. Kau akan jadi sangat sukses, kau tampan, kau orang baik dan bodoh jika Chanyeol memikirkan berapa penghasilanmu dan dimana kau tinggal."

Kyungsoo merapatkan bibirnya sembari mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk menunjuk Minseok kemudian Baekhyun, mengangguk setuju dengan semua yang dikatakan Minseok. "Lihat? Sekarang, pergilah berkencan dan bersenang-senanglah. Kalau kau tak suka, kau tak perlu pergi berkencan dengannya lagi. Yang penting kau sudah mencoba."

Baekhyun meregangkan bahunya lalu membiarkan dirinya tersenyum sedikit. "Kurasa. Dia terlihat baik dan tak terlalu mengerikan dari dekat."

"Itu bagus. Aku jamin kalian akan bersenang-senang. Jadilah dirimu sen— oh, sial. Sembunyikan aku! Sembunyikan aku!" Kyungsoo berbalik dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dengan bingung sampai ia melihat sosok Kim Jongin menghampirinya.

Moodnya berbalik 180 derajat.

"Well," ucapnya enteng sembari mengambil gelasnya. "aku akan mencoba menjauhkan Yixing dari model itu. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Tidak, Baekhyun! Jangan coba-coba!" namun terlambat. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi dengan berjalan layaknya seorang model sembari menyesap minumannya. "Minseok?!" tanyanya liar. Namun yang dipanggil telah pergi dengan sebuah kantong plastik penuh gelas kotor di dalamnya, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang bagaimana ia harus lebih sering mengambil gelas bersih.

Dan tak ada tempat lagi untuk lari, jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan napasnya dan mencoba untuk menurunkan emosinya. Hal yang paling mengganggu baginya adalah bagaimana ia tidak tahu kenapa Jongin suka sekali mengganggunya. Mungkin karena semua panggilan itu, atau mungkin wajahnya, atau mungkin—

"Hey Kyungsoo" sapanya, sebuah senyuman kecil yang terlihat malu-malu.

—itu.

Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyuman palsu sembari membalas, "Hai."

"_What's up?_" tanya Jongin, menyandarkan badannya pada konter bar.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya. "Langit." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Jongin pasti mendapati jawaban Kyungsoo benar-benar menghibur karena ia terkekeh pelan.

"Maksudku bukan itu." Ujar Jongin.

"Well, tak ada yang istimewa. Aku masih mengedit artikel Koran dan mewawancarai beberapa orang sementara kau masih berjalan kesana kemari menggunakan pakaian orang lain."

"Maaf, ini pekerjaanku." Jongin menyeringai yang mana membuat Kyungsoo meringis dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tuhan mungkin merasa bersalah padanya, jadi Kyungsoo merasa sangat lega ketika Minseok kembali, kantong plastik yang dibawanya kini penuh dengan gelas-gelas bersih. "Hey Jongin." Sapanya dengan suara ceria yang biasa. "Seperti biasa?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kemudian gelas _champagne_ yang terlupakan di hadapannya, minuman itu terlihat membosankan tanpa adanya gelembung dan suara desisnya. "Tidak. Aku ingin segelas _Remy_ dengan campuran _Red Bull_."

"_On the rocks_?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, tunggu sebentar!" sela Kyungsoo. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

Minseok mengangguk sembari mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan beberapa kubik es batu. Ia membuka sebotol _Remy Martin_. "Jongin sudah menjadi pengunjung tetap bar." Ia menjelaskan sembari menuangkan cairan _Remy_ itu ke dalam gelas lalu mengambil sekaleng _Red Bull_ dari lemari es di belakang bar. Setelah membuka kalengnya, ia menuangkannya ke dalam gelas sampai cairannya benar-benar menyatu dan meletakkan sebuah sedotan hitam di dalamnya, kemudian ia menyerahkan gelas itu pada Jongin.

Jongin meringis. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Minseok membuat minuman terbaik, dan," ia mengangkat gelasnya sampai ke mulutnya. "Aku berharap bertemu denganmu lagi."

Laki-laki yang satunya menyadari bahwa ia belum mengunjungi bar beberapa waktu ini. Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika Jongin meneguk minumannya, jakunnya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan cairan yang mengalir masuk ke kerongkongannya.

Ia mengerang dalam hati sebelum meminta Minseok untuk mengisi ulang gelasnya.

"Dan juga, aku ingin tahu mengapa kau selalu mengabaikan panggilanku." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyesap minumannya tenang, gelembung cairan itu mendesis di lidahnya. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau selalu meneleponku." Tanyanya balik dengan nada sarkastik.

"Mungkin karena aku tertarik? Mungkin karena kau meninggalkan nomor teleponmu membuatku berpikir bahwa kau ingin berkencan denganku?"

"Aku meninggalkannya sebagai rasa hormat. Aku tak tahu kau akan menelepon"

"Well, aku meneleponmu. Beberapa kali." Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang sempurna. Di sudut penglihatannya, ia mendapati Minseok melirik mereka sembari menuangkan segelas minuman bagi pelanggan lain.

"Percayalah, aku tahu." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Riwayat panggilanku mengatakan segalanya. Putus asa ya?"

"Tidak juga. Tak biasanya ada seseorang yang menolakku begitu mudah. Tapi tetap saja, pada pertemuan pertama kita, kau jatuh di atas ranjangku tanpa ragu." Jongin bergerak mendekat seiring dengan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, suaranya berubah jauh lebih rendah. Sekali lagi, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun saat ia menyesap minumannya lagi, memperhatikan ketika sebuah rona merah mulai mencuat pada pipi Kyungsoo di bawah sinar lampu yang suram.

Minseok membuka mulutnya lebar ketika ia mendengar perkataan Jongin. "_Holy Shit_, Soo.." desisnya.

Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu," ia mencoba membuat suaranya tetap datar. "Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin, aku belum siap untuk sebuah hubungan dan hanya menginginkan seks yang menakjubkan?" hey, ia tidak benar-benar berbohong. Jauh di belakang, ia mendengar Minseok berdeham canggung.

Jongin menyeringai lebih lebar. "Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa aku memberimu sebuah seks yang menakjubkan?"

Kyungsoo mengerang keras dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Jongin tertawa sembari merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. Mengambil sebuah serbet dari gagangnya, ia menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat sebelum melipat serbet tersebut dan meletakkannya di sebelah gelas _champagne_ Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan kembali pulpen itu pada tempatnya. "Sekarang giliranku untuk menunggu. Telepon aku jika kau ingin berkencan atau 'berhubungan seks'." Ia meneguk sisa campuran _Remy_ dan _Redbull_nya, meletakkannya kembali di atas konter dan pergi menjauh setelah berterima kasih pada Minseok atas minumannya.

Kedua laki-laki itu memperhatikan ketika sang model berjalan menjauh dengan emosi campur aduk. Minseok melangkah mundur dengan mata masih terbelalak, ia tampak terkejut. Kyungsoo melihatnya berjalan menjauh sembari meringis sebelum berbalik menghadap ke arah serbet itu. Membuka lipatannya, ia mendapati sebuah nomor telepon tertulis di atasnya. Di bawahnya, terdapat tulisan, 'aku akan menunggu namun tidak dalam waktu lama' dengan sebuah gambar hati kecil di bawahnya. Ia mengisutkan benda tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Minseok. Laki-laki yang dipanggil itu menoleh, sebuah isyarat agar Minseok melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa kau benar-benar berhubungan seks dengan Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo memijat keningnya, suara musik kini terdengar begitu keras dan semua minuman tak terlihat menarik lagi. "Sayangnya, ya" jawabnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sembari menghabiskan sisa _champagne_nya. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lain kali, Minseok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mereka berjabatan tangan dan tak lama setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung, ia disambut oleh dinginnya udara malam. Perjalanan pulang dengan taxi yang ia naiki terasa sangat damai, berkebalikan dengan degup jantungnya. Suara musik yang mengalun mulai larut dalam pikirannya ketika ia membiarkan dirinya rileks sedikit. Mengeluarkan serbet kusut itu dari dalam sakunya, ia memperhatikan angka-angka tersebut seolah mereka sedang menghina dirinya. Ia tak akan bisa memberitahu seorang pun kenapa ia memaksa dirinya untuk menyimpan nomor itu dalam ponselnya karena ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

* * *

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah menginjakkan kaki di apartemen adalah memeriksa mangkuk anjingnya kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya dan pergi mandi. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan segelas _zinfandel_ putih di atas kabinetnya, merangkak naik ke ranjangnya, mengacaukan bed cover yang telah tertata rapi. Setelah menyalakan _macbook_nya, ia masuk ke dalam websitenya dan menulis sebuah postingan baru.

_**27 April 2015**_

_Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melakukan hal-hal tertentu dan kenapa aku melibatkan orang-orang tertentu._

_Pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku menghabiskan sebagian malamku dengan seorang model kelaparan yang memakai pakaian teman designerku dan pergi minum champagne setelahnya._

_Seperti yang kalian tahu, di postinganku sebelumnya, aku mengatakan bahwa aku aku memiliki seorang pengagum. Well, tampaknya kini ia lelah menungguku menjawab panggilannya. Hmm. Jadi sekarang, ia menyatakan bahwa kali ini adalah gilirannya untuk menunggu panggilan __**dariku**__. Aku merasa laki-laki ini cukup bodoh, berkatilah hatinya. Jika aku ingin memulai suatu hubungannya, aku tak akan mengabaikan panggilan pertamanya. _

_Namun kini aku berpikir kenapa aku tak menyukai laki-laki ini. Ia tak melakukan apapun yang menurutku salah. Ia juga seseorang yang sangat sukses, ia mampu menyeimbangkan karir menari serta modelingnya. Dan dia terlihat cukup gampang di mataku (yang aku maksud disini adalah ia terlihat sangat seksi namun aku tak akan pernah mengucapkannya langsung di hadapannya. Tak akan pernah.) _

_Mungkin aku masih belum siap untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Atau mungkin aku suka melihatnya mengejarku. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin sependapat denganku bahwa bersikap jual mahal itu mengasyikkan. _

_Atau mungkin aku bingung mengapa ia begitu menginginkanku._

_Terserahlah. Sepertinya aku harus segera membuat keputusan._

_Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu namun tidak dalam waktu lama. Jesus… aku dalam masalah.._

_Dan setelah kupikirkan, ini semua terjadi karena kita pernah berhubungan seks. (tidak, aku tak takut untuk menceritakan hal ini pada kalian semua. Aku pernah memposting sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini saat aku mabuk.)_

_Berita lainnya, Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan kencan penguntit/pengagumnya. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lain dari pria ini selain wajah tampan serta figur tingginya. Tidak, Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan pria tampan dan kaya. Seperti kata seorang temanku, "Semua wanita tua di luar sana akan sangat iri kepadamu."_

_Aku tak akan menyebutkan namanya karena beberapa hal. Tapi jika kau sudah mendengar hal ini dari Baekhyun, kau akan segera mengetahui nama pria misterius ini sebentar lagi._

_Tapi seperti biasa, aku harus pergi dan memikirkan kembali keputusanku sembari mengedit beberapa artikel._

_Dan untuk beberapa orang yang menanyakan Max, ia baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia berumur lima tahun! Aku akan mengupload fotonya besok. Ia tumbuh dengan cepat!_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah hidupku yang membosankan._

_**Dengan cinta,**_

_**D.O**_

Kyungsoo membaca ulang postingannya dan membenarkan segala kesalahan yang dibuatnya sebelum mempostingnya.

Terdengar suara rengekan dari bawah ranjang tempatnya meregangkan kaki. Sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya, ia merangkak ke ujung ranjang dan melihat ke bawah, mata hitamnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata anak anjing.

"Hey, Max!" ucap Kyungsoo, mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan seekor _Weish corgie_ kecil memanjat naik ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo meletakkan anak anjing itu di atas selimut kusut dengan lembut. Anak anjing itu berenang-renang di atas selimut kemudian merangkak ke pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkikih sebelum mengangkat anak anjing itu kembali dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia menatap anak anjing itu penuh maaf. "Maafkan aku kawan, aku ada pekerjaan." Ucapnya sembari mengumpulkan kertas-kertas di sampingnya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya, berhenti sebentar untuk menyesap winenya. Tak lama kemudian, Max tertidur di sebelahnya, tubuh hangatnya bersentuhan dengan paha Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo selesai dengan pekerjaannya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Max tidak bergerak dari tempatnya karena ia telah tertidur, nafasnya bergerak teratur.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan beberapa menit setelahnya untuk memperhatikan Max dan bertanya-tanya apakah anak anjing ini pernah merasa kesepian ketika Kyungsoo tak ada di rumah. Hal tersebut malah mengingatkannya dengan alasan mengapa ia mengadopsi Max, karena ia kesepian.

Apakah ini yang akan ia rasakan kalau ia menjalin sebuah hubungan? Bagaimana jika ia merasakannya kalau ia berpacaran dengan Jongin? Akankah hal itu memiliki efek yang bagus terhadap dirinya?

Jongin memiliki kemampuan untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri dan jika Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya, ia pasti akan terkejut.

Dan ia harus mengakui bahwa Jongin sangat lihai di atas ranjang. Berdasarkan apa yang ia rasakan di malam pertama mereka, Jongin memang memberikannya sebuah seks yang menakjubkan. Bibir lembut serta lidahnya bekerja dengan sangat baik, tangannya benar-benar lembut dan tangan-tangan itu mencumbunya dengan lembut, dan juga p—

Kyungsoo mengerang. Hal itu sudah lama berlalu. Setelah beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan di samping gelas wine yang telah kosong sebelum berjingkat ke kamar mandi untuk mengurusi masalahnya.

Max terbangun karena suara yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo, memperhatikan saat tuannya berjalan canggung. ia menggonggong ke arahnya namun tak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari ranjang.

"Tak apa Max, _daddy_ hanya sedang mengalami masalah." Teriak Kyungsoo sembari mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi, membiarkan bayangan kulit kecoklatan dan bibir lembut mencumbuinya dan mengalihkan pikirannya selama beberapa menit.

* * *

Karena ada dua project, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya keduanya bersamaan biar cepet selesai lol. this time is kaisoo.

dan karena ada dua project, berarti aku nggak bisa update kilat seperti biasanya, i have my own life guys. so sorry.

reviews are so much love.


	2. Chapter 2

Pada Rabu malam, setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakan _shopping_ Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk mencarikan pakaian yang pantas dikenakan Baekhyun saat kencannya.

Hanya butuh lima langkah baginya untuk mencapai toko Gucci di Madison Square dimana mereka akan bertemu sebelum Baekhyun berlari mendekatinya dan mencengkram kerah jaket kulitnya sembari berteriak, "KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG PADAKU KALAU KAU MELAKUKAN _ONE NIGHT STAND_ DE-" ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Kyungsoo menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menahan bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku punya alasan." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Sekarang diamlah sebelum kita ditendang keluar." Ia memandang sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa ledakan Baekhyun menarik perhatian pengunjung serta _sales-sales_ di sekitar mereka. Kyungsoo mengabaikan rona merah yang hinggap di leher serta pipinya dan mulai tertawa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tetap meletakkan tangannya pada mulut Baekhyun saat ia mulai berbicara dengan nada bercanda pada semua orang, "Maafkan temanku, semuanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Hehe! Silahkan bubar!" dengan senyum palsu besar yang tersungging di bibirnya, ia menyeret Baekhyun ke bagian belakang toko, tempat dimana Luhan telah menunggu mereka sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah memastikan orang-orang tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya. "_What the fuck_, Baekhyun!" ia setengah berteriak.

"Kau yang '_what the fuck_'! Bagaimana mungkin kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang apa yang selama ini terjadi padamu dan Jongin?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap memelankan suaranya ketika mereka mulai berjalan ke arah toko dengan Luhan mengikuti di belakang.

"_Fuckin'_ Minseok!" jawab Baekhyun kesal.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo menyadarinya dari awal. Walaupun ia kecewa, Kyungsoo tak bisa menyalahkan Minseok karena memberitahukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Ia memang tak memberitahu Minseok bahwa itu adalah sebuah rahasia, meskipun ia berharap Minseok merahasiakannya.

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dengan intens. "Baek, itu hanya _one night stand_. Itu tak berarti apa-apa. Kau juga pernah melakukannya." Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan setenang mungkin.

"Tapi tetap saja, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Baekhyun merengek. "Ini Jongin _motherfuckin'_ Kim!"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membalas, seseorang melerai mereka. "Dengar, kita telah membuang sepuluh menit waktu _shopping_ kita yang berharga dengan semua '_what the fuck_' ini. Jadi, kalian berdua sebaiknya diam sebelum aku mematahkan pantat seseorang!" ancam Luhan, tawanya telah hilang ditelan angin dan juga bau _Gucci Guilty_. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ancaman Luhan tak pernah berakhir baik.

Tatapannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo mengangguk pada Baekhyun yang juga mengangguk balik.

"Selesai?" tanyanya. (Lebih seperti meminta jika kau tanya Luhan.)

"Selesai." Ujar Baekhyun sembari menjabat tangan mereka. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mari kembali ke bisnis!" ucap sang designer dengan nada 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'nya Mulan, moodnya berbalik 180 derajat. "Untuk membuatmu," Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun supaya terlihat dramatis. "tampak seksi." Ucapnya sembari menggoyangkan alisnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Berhati-hatilah. Aku tak ingin kau menyelingkuhi Sehun." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Kami tidak berpacaran!"

"Jika kau bilang begitu." Goda Kyungsoo saat ia mulai menelusuri rak demi rak.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam mencoba berbagai macam pakaian, Baekhyun menyatakan bahwa mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu di _Gucci_ dan bahwa mereka seharusnya pergi ke tempat lain. Luhan dan Kyungsoo setuju kemudian mereka segera keluar dari toko, mengabaikan pandangan para staff.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari toko ketika berpapasan dengan Zitao yang tampil sempurna seperti biasanya, berbalut jeans putih, kaos putih, dan blazer hitam dengan hiasan emas yang sepertinya ia ciptakan sendiri. Di lehernya terlingkar syal motif leopard. Sebuah topi _fedora_ kulit di kepalanya, serta sepasang _high tops_ berwarna putih dan beige di kakinya. Di kedua tangannya, ia tengah membawa tas belanja bertuliskan Gucci.

"Oh hey Taozi." Sapa Luhan. Zitao menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap teman-temannya dan tersenyum.

"Hi guys!" Ia memberikan ketiga laki-laki itu sebuah pelukan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Secercik harapan muncul di raut wajah Baekhyun. Jika mereka mencari seseorang untuk membantu mereka memadukan pakaian, Zitao adalah orang yang tepat. Mungkin ia bisa membantu kesulitan kecil mereka. "Mereka membantuku memilih pakaian. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ada kencan hari sabtu."

Zitao mengangguk mengerti. "Dan kau belum menemukan apapun? Apapun di dalam toko ini?"

"Tidak." Seru Luhan. "Tidak ada yang cocok untuknya. Percayalah padaku Zitao, dari designer satu ke designer lain, Baekhyun bukanlah Gucci."

Zitao berpikir sejenak, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. "Yeah, kau benar. Dia bukan Gucci. Kau ingin bantuanku? Aku tak punya rencana apapun hari ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, sampai-sampai kepalanya bisa saja lepas dari lehernya.

"Kris tak akan menunggumu atau semacamnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia ada pemotretan di Brooklyn. Aku punya waktu seharian untuk diriku sendiri." Ia membenahi tas belanjanya. "Sekarang kemarilah. Kita ada kerjaan." Kemudian ia memimpin grup kecil itu menuruni jalanan Madison Square, tampak sebuah tekad dalam matanya.

Sayangnya, jika kau sedang berjalan-jalan dengan dua designer terkenal dan juga seorang penyanyi, maka tak mengherankan jika ada banyak paparazzi membuntutimu. Walaupun hanya ada tiga sampai empat fotografer dan reporter, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membawa bodyguard dengan mereka sehingga runtutan pertanyaan serta sinar flash menjadi sangat mengganggu.

Jadi, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkenal di antara mereka, Kyungsoo memainkan peran sebagai seorang body guard.

"Baekhyun!" panggil seorang reporter. "Bisakah kau menyanyikan satu bait saja dari lagu barumu?"

"Tidak!" teriak Baekhyun tanpa memalingkan mukanya.

"Luhan, apakah kau dan Zitao akan bekerja sama dalam peragaan busana berikutnya?" repoter yang lain bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja." Jawab Zitao sembari menoleh ke arah Luhan yang memberinya sebuah senyuman simpul.

Kyungsoo mendorong mundur setiap kamera yang berada terlalu dekat dengan mereka. seorang reporter bertanya padanya, "Dan siapa kau?"

"Seorang teman." Jawabnya kasar. "Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami sendirian?"

Zitao berbelok dan segera masuk ke dalam Calvin Klein, ketiga laki-laki yang lain mengikuti di belakang. Para reporter telah dipaksa mundur oleh _security_, namun masih ada beberapa yang membandel dengan mengambil gambar melalui kaca jendela. Zitao memperhatikan sekeliling toko sampai ia menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"Henry! Henry, _darling_!" panggilnya kepada seorang sales muda yang langsung mengenali mereka.

"Zitao! Bagaimana kabarmu?" mereka berpelukan sejenak sebelum Henry bertanya, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu hari ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Peragaan busana terakhirku berjalan sangat sukses. Tapi bukan itu alasanku kemari. Teman kami, Baekhyun, membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk memilih pakaian yang harus ia kenakan untuk ke- Baekhyun, kencan seperti apa yang kau maksud disini?"

"Makan malam dan minum."

Zitao menunjuk pria yang lebih pendek. "Seperti yang ia katakan."

"Oh, mudah saja. Kemarilah," ia menunjuk Baekhyun. "Zitao dan aku akan membuatmu terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan!" Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan pilihan katanya.

Zitao bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Oh, dan Henry?"

Pria yang lain bersenandung sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kami keluar lewat belakang? Aku tak mau ada kamera yang menghalangi jalanku."

* * *

Dua puluh menit setelahnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan baju bermerek baru yang sudah dibayar dan kini telah dibungkus dalam kantong hitam tebal yang ia selipkan di antara kakinya sembari bergerak maju mundur, dihimpit oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo di bagian belakang taksi, mereka baru saja lolos dari serangan paparazzi. Zitao mengeluh kelaparan, melihat bahwa sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika mereka selesai berbelanja, jadi kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju restaurant mungil di _East 80__th__ street_.

Luhan menawarkan agar dirinya saja yang membayar ongkos taksinya dan segera setelah itu, mereka telah duduk di sebuah stan kecil yang terpisah dari ruang utama (atas pesanan Zitao yang tampaknya mengenali semua orang di bagian manapun), menu minuman di tangan, kantong belanja di bawah meja, diapit oleh kaki mereka. Zitao telah melepas topi _fedora_nya, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya sembari menulusuri menu di tangannya. "Aku ingin segelas _Bellini_ malam ini." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan menu minumannya dan beralih ke menu makanan.

"_Bellini_ kedengarannya bagus. Di luar sangat panas padahal ini baru musim semi." Ucap Luhan, menelusuri menu makanan di tangannya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun setuju.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Karena yang lain ingin minum… aku mau _diamond fizz_."

Seorang pelayan, yang menurut pendapat mereka sangat mempesona, datang mengambil pesanan mereka dan tak lama kemudian, membawakan minuman mereka. Empat pasang mata memperhatikan dengan intens ketika pelayan itu pergi.

"Ia sungguh mempesona." Ucap Zitao, menyuarakan pikiran semua orang. Ketiga laki-laki yang lain mengangguk.

"_Goddamn_…" gumam Kyungsoo ketika ia menyesap minuman berwarna putihnya. _Minseok bisa membuatnya lebih enak_, pikirnya.

"Oh, kenapa, Kyungsoo? Apa kau juga akan jatuh ke tempat tidurnya dengan mudah seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin?" desis Baekhyun.

Zitao hampir saja tersedak dan memuntahkan minumannya sementara Luhan berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan kejengkelannya yang mana hal itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan kini.

"Yang benar saja, Baek? Kenapa kau terus saja mengungkit masalah ini?" Kyungsoo memijat keningnya dengan letih.

"Aku akan terus mengungkitnya karena kau tak pernah memberitahuku." Ia mencengkram gelas _bellini_nya lebih kencang.

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Kau tahu? Ini cerita lengkapnya. Suatu malam aku bertemu Jongin Kim di bar Minseok. Aku pergi kesana sendirian, namun tiba-tiba ia datang dan mulai membayar pesananku. Dan setelah semalaman kami bercumbu dan minum-minum, aku pulang ke rumah dengannya dan yeah, kami berhubungan seks." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ketiga wajah gelisah yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku pergi sebelum ia terbangun dan membuat suatu keputusan fatal dengan meninggalkan nomor teleponku sebagai rasa hormat. Kini, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia akan menelepon ataukah jika ia mungkin tertarik padaku yang mana sepertinya aku benar dan sekarang, ia sedang menungguku untuk menelepon_nya_ balik" ia menyandarkan punggungnya, melihat wajah puas teman-temannya ketika mereka menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga. Ia menunggu salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

Luhanlah yang pertama kali membuka mulut. "kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia baru saja putus dengan Krystal."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo segera duduk dengan tegak dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh, benar…" ucap Zitao, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam ucapannya.

"Guys? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa Krystal itu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Kyungsoo, kau editor koran. Masa kau tak tahu hal ini sih?"

"Well, mungkin aku melewatkannya." Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Zitao. "Lanjutkan."

Zitao ragu-ragu untuk sesaat. "Uh, Krystal saat itu adalah… _pacar_ Jongin." ucapnya hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya. "Pacar? Kukira dia lajang. Siapa lagi Krystal ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Well," ujar Zitao. "Krystal adalah seorang yang dulu sempat menjadi pacar Jongin. ia pernah menjadi model untuk beberapa peragaan busanaku jadi aku telah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali." Ia mencondongkan badannya mendekat dan berbisik, seolah-olah gadis yang mereka bicarakan ada di dekat mereka. "Dia bisa benar-benar menjadi seorang _bitch_ jika kau memancingnya."

Kembali ke suara asalnya, ia melanjutkan. "Dia terus saja membicarakan bagaimana ia dan Jongin benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi sebelum kau mengetahuinya, mereka putus dan ia mulai mengamuk dan berteriak-teriak tentang bagaimana Jongin mengakui bahwa ia berselingkuh dengan gadis atau mungkin pria lain di belakangnya. Dan, harus kuakui, Jongin bukanlah seseorang dengan reputasi yang baik dalam hal berpacaran."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun, benar-benar larut dalam pembicaraan.

"Maksudku, seperti- um.. Luhan, kau pernah bertemu dengannya juga. Bantu aku."

Luhan kembali bersemangat. "Oh yeah aku pernah. Ia berteman baik dengan Sehun. Menurut dugaanku ia pernah berpacaran selama seminggu, dua minggu mungkin jika beruntung, kemudian ia akan membuangmu begitu saja. Ia juga sering pergi ke club atau bar hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa ia ajak untuk melakukan _one night stand_ dengannya. Kurasa ia hanya ingin sebuah seks yang menakjubkan. Aku tak tahu. Aku belum seberapa mengenalnya, lagipula Sehun tak pernah menyebutkan hal ini."

_Seks yang menakjubkan_… pikir Kyungsoo. Kata-kata itu sama persis dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Jongin di peragaan busana Zitao.

"Maksudku, ini hanya berdasarkan dengan apa yang beredar di media dan juga menurut apa yang Krystal katakan. Mungkin ia hanya menginginkan sebuah kencan singkat? Kau tahu, pergi kesana kemari, mengencani setiap orang sampai ia menemukan _orang yang tepat_." Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Namun Kyungsoo sudah tak disana lagi. Pikirannya telah melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika Jongin hanya ingin berhubungan seks dengannya? Bagaimana jika ia sebenarnya tidak menyukai Kyungsoo? Kalau begitu, kenapa ia meneleponnya terus menerus? Apakah ia menyukai Kyungsoo? Well, jika apa yang mereka katakan tadi benar, mungkin Jongin memang tidak menyukainya.

Lamunannya terbuyarkan ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Soo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, Kyungsoo segera mengangguk sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menelepon Jongin balik?" tanya Luhan.

"Psssshhh, apa?" Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tak akan. Aku tak ada niatan untuk masuk ke dalam daftar 'kencan lalu buang'nya." Ia meminum minumannya dalam-dalam, menikmati setiap perasaan dingin yang menjalar di kerongkongannya. Di luar, matahari akan segera terbenam, terlihat dari warna jingga yang terlukis di langit.

Ketiga laki-laki lain hanya melihatnya dengan khawatir, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Mungkin, mungkin saja, ia sempat berencana untuk menelepon Jongin balik.

Matanya berbinar ketika ia mendapati sang pelayan telah kembali dengan dua nampan di tangannya. "Oh, lihat. Makanan." Ucapnya, menyambut dengan hangat gangguan yang datang.

Kyungsoo tidak banyak makan hari itu. Ia hanya makan dua suap sebelum menggunakan garpunya untuk bermain-main dengan makanannya. Ia merasa muak, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan keempat laki-laki itu, di sisi lain _Central Park_, di _Upper West Side_, Jongin sedang menikmati makan malam bersama temannya, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Joonmyeon, di sebuah restauran. Dunia memang sempit.

Mereka mendiskusikan tentang bisnis dan kehidupan dengan sepiring sandwich, burger, semangkuk sup remis kental, dan kentang.

"Sehun, kenapa tidak kau tembak saja Luhan?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka memasuki topik berpacaran sembari menggigit sandwichnya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan aneh. "Aku _sudah_ berpacaran dengan Luhan."

Ketiga pasang mata kini memperhatikannya. "Apa?" adalah jawaban yang ia terima.

"Uhh, yeah. Kami sudah berpacaran selama lebih dari setahun. Luhan ingin menyembunyikannya dari media untuk sekarang, karena itulah ia belum memberitahu siapapun." Ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh sembari menggigit burgernya.

Teman-temannya hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Joonmyeon segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi Chanyeol, kudengar kau ada kencan hari Sabtu ini?" tanyanya sembari mengunyah kentangnya.

Chanyeol tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Gosip sudah beredar?" tanyanya balik dengan suara beratnya. Sembari tertawa, ia menyesap colanya sebelum berkata, "Yep. Akhirnya aku bisa mengajak laki-laki ini kencan. Kita akan menikmati makan malam di restaurant Italia dekat Lexington. Terima kasih pada Tuhan juga. Aku tak pernah tahu ia akan menyetujuinya."

"Baguslah." Puji Jongin sebelum menggigit sandwichnya lagi. Setelah mengunyah dan menelan, ia bertanya, "Siapa laki-laki beruntung ini?"

"Baekhyun Byun." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memasukkan seiris bacon ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun berhenti mengunyah, burgernya ia pegang dihadapan mulutnya. "Si penyanyi itu?" ia menatap laki-laki jangkung itu ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga saat Jongin menatapnya, tatapannya tampak skeptis sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lucu. "Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah tahu kau memiliki standar yang tinggi." Godanya sembari menepuk punggung si jangkung. "Lagipula, selamat. Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang cantik."

"Ya, kan?" Chanyeol menyetujuinya dengan semangat.

"Tunggu," Joonmyeon mengangkat satu tangannya, tangan yang lain sedang memegang ponselnya. "Aku baru saja memeriksa _twitter_ dan sepertinya Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan di Jalanan Madison bersama tiga temannya. Huh."

"Dengan siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyesap supnya.

"Sebentar. Beberapa paparazzi mengikutinya dan tampaknya mereka mendapatkan beberapa foto." Ia menekan ponselnya. "Wow, tempat ini seperti sebuah perkumpulan para seleb." Ucap Joonmyeon kagum. "Sepertinya ia bersama Zitao dan Luhan." Ia bersiul. "Dan tampaknya ada seseorang yang lain lagi. Seharusnya dia salah satu teman mereka. aku tak tahu, fotonya tidak begitu jelas. Tapi dia terlihat seperti Kyungsoo."

"Seperti apa dia?"

Joonmyeon menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jongin supaya laki-laki itu bisa melihatnya sendiri. Jongin memperhatikan mata besar, bibir tebal, dan wajah putih orang tersebut dengan cepat, hanya ada satu orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. "Ya, dia Kyungsoo." Ujarnya cepat.

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia laki-laki yang sedang kau obsesikan akhir-akhir ini?" Ia mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat foto tersebut. "Hey, dia ada di peragaan busana sabtu lalu. Dia bersama Baekhyun."

Jongin menatapnya. "Ya, benar." Ucapnya puas. "Aku hanya perlu menunggunya mengakui bahwa ia menyukaiku dan menyetujui ajakan kencanku."

Joonmyeon mengejek. "Memangnya dia mau kencan denganmu jika ia tahu kau seorang playboy?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin membuka salah satu telinganya untuk mendengar cerita Joonmyeon.

Laki-laki yang lain mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu jika kau sudah menyadarinya atau belum, namun media telah membuatmu terlihat seperti orang brengsek sejak Krystal berkoar-koar, mengatakan bahwa kau selingkuh dan tidur dengan orang lain di belakangnya ketika kalian masih bersama. Dan setelah itu, banyak cerita mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang playboy, dan hubunganmu hanya berjalan selama seminggu, paling lama dua minggu, lalu yada yada yada." Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya dengan sembrono.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. "Oh yeah, aku juga dengar itu! Dan jika laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo itu mendengar ini, memangnya dia masih mau berkencan denganmu?"

Jongin masih tak beranjak dari kursinya, mulutnya menganga lebar saat ia menatap teman-temannya seolah-olah mereka adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada. "Pertama-tama, aku tidak selingkuh di belakang Krystal. Kita putus karena aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Ia jadi sering merengek dan mengganggu. Sebagai seorang pria, aku butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri! kedua, para media itu berbohong. Hubunganku bisa berjalan lebih lama dari seminggu atau dua minggu. Aku berpacaran dengan Krystal selama enam bulan!" serunya.

"Yeah," mulai Sehun. "Tapi apakah Kyungsoo tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Aku tak tahu." Ucap Jongin, mencondongkan badannya ke depan, meletakkan sikunya di atas meja.

Meja mereka hening selama beberapa saat, hanya ada suara kunyahan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Keheningan mereka tiba-tiba pecah setelah laki-laki itu menanyakan sesuatu, "Tunggu sebentar, Jongin. Bukankah ibumu membuatmu pergi berkencan dengan beberapa gadis selama beberapa hari?"

Jongin mengerang. "Oh, yeah. Itu benar."

"Beberapa gadis?" tanya Chanyol sembari menghabiskan supnya.

"Yeah. Ibuku menjodohkanku dengan beberapa gadis siapa tahu ada salah satu dari mereka yang aku suka. Dia melakukan itu selama beberapa waktu. Anehnya, aku merasa duduk dan berbicara dengan beberapa gadis lebih mudah daripada harus berargumen dengan seorang wanita tua." Jongin terlalu menghormati ibunya sampai-sampai ia tak bisa melawannya.

"Itu benar-benar menyebalkan, man." Ucap Joonmyeon kasihan. Kedua laki-laki lainnya mengangguk setuju, mereka merasakan penderitaan Jongin.

"Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan ibumu adalah dengan membuat Kyungsoo mengatakan 'ya'" ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin mengerang lagi. "tapi laki-laki itu terlalu keras kepala."

"Kurasa ia akan tertarik padamu." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan sebuah senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Saat ia melihat bahwa semua piring telah kosong, ia memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill. "Aku yang traktir." Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan kartu debit dari dompetnya.

* * *

_**1 Mei 2015**_

_Biarkan aku berkata, berteman dengan Baekhyun mempunyai untung dan ruginya._

_Di satu sisi, ia adalah seseorang yang sangat hebat. Loyal, bisa dipercaya (kadang-kadang), lucu, etc. Di sisi lain, ia sangat berisik dan terkadang tidak memperdulikan kesopanan sama sekali._

_Hanya itulah yang akan aku bicarakan sekarang._

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja kembali dari berbelanja untuk seorang diva yang sangat berisik. Aku harus membantunya mencari pakaian untuk kencannya hari Sabtu ini dengan si tuan misterius (untuk kalian yang terus-terusan memintaku memberitahu siapa laki-laki ini, aku tak akan memberitahunya. Serius, jika mereka sudah jadian, kau akan tahu siapa dia. Tapi untuk sekarang, bibirku terkunci rapat.)_

_Tapi yang benar saja. Sesulit itukah mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk seorang pria? Butuh bantuan dua orang designer, seorang sales muda, dan beberapa toko sampai ia menemukan pakaian yang tepat. Ya Tuhanku…_

_Tapi bukan itulah sorotan kegiatanku hari ini._

_Aku dengar bahwa tuan misteriusku adalah seorang playboy, ia tidur dengan beberapa model (pria dan wanita) ketika ia masih berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Seharusnya ini semua hanyalah sebuah rumor yang disebarkan oleh orang-orang tolol dan media, namun kenapa aku merasa bahwa rumor itu ada benarnya?_

_Sekarang, mungkin beberapa dari kalian bertanya-tanya, D.O, apakah alasan mengapa kau begitu memperhatikan laki-laki ini adalah karena sebenarnya kau berniat untuk meneleponnya balik dan menyetujui ajakan kencannya?_

_Mungkin iya. Mungkin tidak._

_Tapi jujur saja, aku memang punya niatan untuk melakukannya sampai aku mendengar rumor ini._

_Tentu, aku menyukai laki-lakiku nakal sekali-kali, tapi aku tak akan menerima seseorang yang seenaknya saja tidur dengan orang lain dan aku menolak menjadi targetnya yang berikutnya. Uh huh, D.O tidak bekerja seperti itu, guys._

_Aku tak tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang, namun aku yakin aku pasti akan menemukan jawabannya suatu hari nanti._

_Tapi untuk sekarang, aku pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu._

_**Dengan cinta,**_

_**D.O**_

* * *

chap 2 is up, terima kasih telah menunggu. oh yeah, dan berhubung sibuknya jadwal dan mid-term exam yang bakal aku lakuin besok, aku memutuskan untuk mengatur jadwal update ff ini plus ff the silence guides our minds bagi kalian yang juga mengikutinya.

so, **the silence guides our minds akan aku update setiap hari sabtu**. dan **manhattan's elite akan aku update setiap hari minggu**.

seminggu sekali, so no more update kilat for a while, kay? thanks for your understanding.

wish me a very good luck for my mid-term exam guys! never get bored to say this orz

reviews are so much loved ;)


	3. Chapter 3

note; ada beberapa kata yang tidak aku ubah ke dalam bahasa Indonesia karena kata-kata tersebut akan terdengar aneh jika diubah ke dalam bahasa Indonesia dan juga memang lebih baik dibiarkan dalam bentuk bahasa Inggris. I demand your understanding for this one.

* * *

Bulan Mei datang dengan ditandai oleh harum bunga serta tanaman yang tumbuh subur saat Kyungsoo berjalan ke Central Park, pengikat anjing di tangan, Max memimpin jalannya.

Udara musim semi terasa segar dan bersih ketika hembusan angin menerpa pipi Kyungsoo, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini membuatnya depresi. Salah satu kepala editor tidak menyukai cara Kyungsoo menulis artikelnya, membuatnya harus memperbaiki setiap "Kesalahan" yang ia temukan. Pada akhirnya, hal tersebut membuatnya harus bekerja siang dan malam.

Tetapi sekarang, ketika ia telah mempunyai waktu luang, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Max berjalan-jalan. Matahari hampir terbenam, namun masih ada cahaya bagi mereka untuk berjalan. Kyungsoo berjalan melewati pohon sakura yang telah mekar sempurna, menghirup aroma memabukkan sambil memperhatikan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda di bawah langit biru keoranyean tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan air mancur. Kyungsoo menarik Max mendekat, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas bangku. Ia mengangkat Corgi kecil itu naik dan meletakkan anjing tersebut tepat di sampingnya, menepuk kepalanya ketika Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya dan menikmati pemandangan air mancur dihadapannya. Masih ada beberapa anak kecil dengan remote control kapal mereka, mainan tersebut meluncur lembut di atas permukaan air. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, merasa benar-benar puas dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani saat ini.

Ia mempunyai pekerjaan dengan pendapatan tinggi di kota besar. Ia adalah orang yang bebas. Ia mempunyai sekumpulan teman yang hebat dan juga seekor anjing yang menggemaskan. Hidup benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan matahari terbenam, jemarinya menggaruk belakang telinga Max yang mana merupakan bagian favorit sang anjing.

"Seseorang bersenang-senang sendirian."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, mengetahui dengan baik siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia memutar bola matanya, tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Kenapa rasanya kau ada dimana-mana?" tanyanya, tangannya menggosok tubuh Max, anjing mungil tersebut bertingkah seperti sebuah halangan di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan." Jawab Jongin dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya, mengambil tempat duduk dan menjangkau tangannya untuk menepuk Max, jemarinya bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo secara cepat.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menarik Max ke pangkuannya. "Jangan sentuh anjingku." Ia memperingatkan, mencoba untuk mengancam Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Dan untuk pemberitahuan saja, aku tak akan menyakiti anjing. Aku punya dua anjing di rumah." Ia tertawa lagi sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia senang mendengar tawa Jongin.

"Kau terlihat begitu damai sebelum aku kemari." Ucap Jongin ketika Kyungsoo bermain-main dengan telinga Max, tak ingin melihat ke arah laki-laki yang lain.

"Well, mungkin karena kehadiranmu ketenanganku terganggu." Jawab laki-laki yang lain tajam. "Lagipula kau ngapain disini?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Tidak bisakah seorang laki-laki berjalan-jalan di taman untuk bersenang-senang?" tanyanya, yang dijawab Kyungsoo dengan memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku baru saja kembali dari rapat untuk kerjaan modelku selanjutnya dan biasanya aku kemari untuk bersantai."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibir serta menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakinkan bahwa ia telah melebih-lebihkan responnya. Beranjak dari tempatnya, Kyungsoo menurunkan Max kembali kemudian menggenggam pengikat anjingnya erat. "Baguslah. Aku pergi sekarang. _Bye_!" ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah cepat, Max berusaha keras untuk menyamakan langkah tuannya dengan cakar mungilnya.

Sayangnya, Jongin mempunyai keuntungan dengan kaki panjangnya serta sisi lembutnya terhadap anjing. Dengan cepat ia menangkap keduanya, menggendong Max di lengannya serta menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh beberapa kali ketika melihat Jongin berjalan di sampingnya, sedangkan Max di lengannya. Ia berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik ke arah Jongin, merentangkan telapak tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kembalikan anjingku."

Jongin berpura-pura berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Tidak." Ucapnya kasar sembari berjalan menjauh, membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya, memperhatikan jikalau pengikat anjing tersebut masih ada dalam genggamannya, membuatnya tampak seperti seekor _puppy_.

"Yang benar saja, Jongin? Berikan saja Max padaku!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jadi itu namanya?" ucap Jongin tertarik sembari mengelus kepala Max, membuat anjing tersebut merasa lebih nyaman.

Kyungsoo melepas pengikatnya kemudian berlari ke arah pemuda yang tengah menculik peliharaannya. "Jongin, tolonglah. Kembalikan anjingku."

"Tatap aku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar permintaan Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai. "Sedari tadi kau menghindari tatapanku. Kau takut, kan? Apa masalahnya? Takut kau akan menyukai apa yang kau lihat?" godanya kekanak-kanakkan.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya sembari mengerahkan wajah datar terbaiknya sebelum menatap Jongin. Sial baginya, ia menyukai apa yang ia lihat. Rambut coklat yang tampak sempurna dengan wajahnya. Kulit terang kecoklatan yang melumuri tubuhnya, serta tubuh kurus yang terlihat seakan-akan ia dilapisi oleh berbagai macam pakaian. Bibir tebalnya dan juga mata hitamnya yang tampak cerah serta nakal namun serius di waktu bersamaan. Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

Jongin hanya meringis dan menggumam, "Tak susah, bukan" sebelum mengembalikan Max kepada Kyungsoo yang menyundul bulu-bulu anjing tersebut, dan Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya menatap balik ke arahnya, tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Dah." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh kemudian berjalan kembali ke rumah. Jongin berlari untuk menggapainya. Kyungsoo tidak perlu melihat hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa Jongin tengah menyengir lebar saat ini, tetapi Kyungsoo sudah tidak punya energi ataupun motivasi untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar lagi, sehingga ia terus berjalan dan menikmati keheningan yang menghinggapinya.

Sampai ketika perutnya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi layaknya suara ikan paus.

_Shit_. Pikir Kyungsoo. Ia belum makan lagi setelah sarapan dengan hanya sebuah croissant dan dua cangkir kopi. Ia kelaparan.

Tampaknya Jongin tidak mendengar suara perut Kyungsoo, terlalu teralihkan oleh keramaian taman ketika ia berjalan di samping Kyungsoo, tangan di dalam saku. Ia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar suara dalam perutnya bisa berhenti, paling tidak sampai ia berada di luar jangkauan.

Sayangnya, tampaknya Tuhan membencinya karena perutnya mulai berbunyi lagi. Kali ini, suaranya lebih kencang.

Jongin berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik menatapnya. "Kau lapar?" Kyungsoo tidak mendengar nada sarkastik atau humor dalam nada bicaranya, hanya nada mencemaskan.

"Tak apa." Jawabnya. Ia menggerenyit ketika perutnya mulai mengerang lagi.

_Diamlah. Diamlah. Diamlah_.

"Kedengarannya tidak seperti 'tak apa'"

Kyungsoo tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya, sakit di perutnya semakin bertambah. "Aku bersumpah, tak apa-apa. Aku hanya sangat sibuk hari ini sampai-sampai aku belum makan lagi setelah sarapan."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Well, itu tidak baik." Memperhatikan sekeliling taman, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah toko snack di dekat mereka. "Tapi mungkin saja iya." Ia berlari ke arah toko tersebut dan segera membeli sesuatu.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari dan kabur ke rumah. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dan menunggu apa yang Jongin lakukan. Mengikuti instingnya, ia meletakkan Max kembali ke tanah lalu menggenggam pengikat anjingnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jongin berlari kembali, satu tangan membawa sekantong _hotdog_ serta beberapa lembar tissue sedangkan tangan yang lain menggenggam sebotol _Poland Spring_. Dalam perjalanan, ia mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di tempatnya, mungil, mata besar, dan tampang innocent saat ia menggenggam pengikat anjingnya sedangkan Corgie mungilnya duduk dengan turut di kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup. Pemandangan tersebut terlihat benar-benar imut di matanya.

"Ini." Ia menyerahkan _hotdog_ serta tissuenya kepada Kyungsoo yang menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah _hotdog_ dengan mustard, saos tomat, dan irisan acar. "Biarkan aku mengambilnya." Ucap Jongin sembari mengambil pengikat anjing di tangan Kyungsoo. "Kini kita bisa mencari tempat duduk atau mungkin kau mau berjalan-jalan."

Kyungsoo tak yakin ia harus melakukan apa dan mengatakan apa. Ia masih terlalu syok dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin perbuat padanya. Walaupun selama ini Kyungsoo bertingkah laku seperti seorang bajingan padanya, ia tetap berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo kenyang dan puas. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Um, kurasa lebih baik kita berjalan saja, aku harus segera pulang." Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. "Ada artikel dan projek yang harus kukerjakan."

"Baiklah." Ucap Jongin sembari menggenggam pengikat anjing di tangannya. "Kau yang memimpin jalannya."

Kyungsoo meringis canggung sebelum mulai berjalan. Membuka sachet saos tomat dengan giginya, ia mengeluarkan cairan merah itu ke atas hotdognya kemudian segera melahapnya. Okay, jadi setidaknya Jongin tidak seburuk itu. Ia membelikan Kyungsoo makanan dan juga menyukai Max, Kyungsoo rasa ia patut menerima penghargaan.

Tapi tak mungkin ia dapat memenangi hati Kyungsoo hanya dengan sebuah roti dan daging, pikirnya keras kepala saat ia mengunyah hotdognya.

Ketika ia selesai, ia merasa lebih baik sebab rasa sakit di perutnya telah hilang, sebuah kelegaan baginya ketika ia membuang bungkus _hotdog_ tersebut ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Mau minum?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, tolong." Jawab Kyungsoo setelah menyeka mulutnya dengan selembar tissue yang segera dibuangnya sehabis dipakai.

Jongin menyerahkan botol tersebut. "Wow, kau berperilaku sopan padaku sekarang?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Atau bisa dibilang, Kyungsoo menganggap ekspresi itu hanyalah palsu belaka. Ia tak dapat membedakan apapun lagi.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan keberuntunganmu." Ancamnya sembari meneguk air tersebut. Jongin tertawa.

"Dan kini kita kembali ke Kyungsoo yang biasanya." Ucap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

Perjalanan kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Atau mungkin, menurut Kyungsoo.

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan percakapan kecil yang dimulai oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang, dengan terkejutnya, menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya Jongin adalah tipikal orang yang mudah diajak bicara, yang mana merupakan hal yang disenangi Kyungsoo dalam pribadi seseorang. Seseorang yang dapat membuat atau mempertahankan suatu percakapan merupakan hal yang bagus.

Tanpa disadari, mereka mendapati beberapa fakta kecil seperti kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo setahun dua hari lebih tua daripada Jongin.

"Ugh, aku tidak bisa percaya aku tidur dengan seseorang yang lebih muda dariku." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, berpura-pura kelihatan jijik.

"Apakah kau lebih memilih tidur dengan laki-laki tua, berkeriput dengan kulit bergelambir?" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak yang mana mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang namun siapa peduli?

Jongin juga memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa ia punya dua ekor anjing.

"Jadi kau punya dua anjing." Kyungsoo mengulang kembali informasi yang ia dapatkan ketika mereka mengitari jalan. Apartemen Kyungsoo sudah ada di depan mata, penjaga pintu apartemen berdiri di depan dengan setelan hitamnya.

"Yep. Seekor _dachshund_ bernama Jake dan seekor _poodle_ bernama Molly. Mereka adalah bayi-bayiku." Ucap Jongin bangga. "Kau tahu, kurasa Max dapat berbaur dengan mereka dengan baik."

"Aku berani bertaruh ya." Jawab yang lebih tua. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika mereka tinggal 10 langkah jauhnya dari gedung apartemennya. Ia berbalik menghadap Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan matahari mulai menghilang seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari tersebut. "Well, aku berhenti disini. Umm, Aku ambil ini kembali." Ia mengambil pengikat anjingnya dari tangan Jongin kemudian menggenggam benda tersebut kembali ke tangannya. Berjongkok, ia mengangkat Max yang kelelahan. "Terima kasih untuk _hotdog_nya."

"Sama-sama. Lebih baik daripada kau harus melewatkan makan siang. Walaupun jika kau sedang kerja." Ujar Jongin sembari menepuk kepala Max lembut. Kali ini, ia tidak menarik Max menjauh dari Jongin. Matanya tertuju pada Jongin, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan getaran-getaran halus menjalari sistem tubuhnya, otaknya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya terasa kering dan rasanya jantungnya dapat meledak kapanpun ia bisa kalau ia tetap berdegup seperti ini. Ia harus keluar dari ini semua.

"So, umm, sampai jumpa lain waktu?" ujar Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

Jongin tersenyum, sungguh-sungguh dan tulus. "Sampai jumpa juga."

Kyungsoo meringis sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah gedung apartemennya. Mengambil kesempatan, ia berbalik dan mendapati Jongin masih berdiri disana memperhatikannya, kemudian ia memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar ke arahnya, senyuman berbentuk hati yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Setelah itu, ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam apartemennya, penjaga pintu sudah disana untuk membukakan pintu baginya.

* * *

_**2 Mei 2015**_

_Kau tahu saat-saat ketika kau mempercayai bahwa orang tersebut adalah seorang bajingan sehingga kau memperlakukannya layaknya seorang bajingan, namun tiba-tiba ia melakukan suatu hal yang baik padamu dan mereka tidak tampak seperti bajingan lagi tetapi hal tersebut membuatmu tampak seperti seorang bajingan karena kau memperlakukannya layaknya seorang bajingan padahal sebenarnya tidak?_

_Yeah, aku mengalaminya._

_Ini terjadi karena aku berpapasan dengan Tuan Misterius (Aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu sekarang) ketika aku sedang mengajak Max berjalan-jalan, dan walaupun aku bersikap brengsek terhadapnya, ia masih memperhatikanku._

_Aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang "Jalan menuju hatiku adalah melalui perutku". Oh hell no. ini hanya karena bagaimana cara dia memperlakukanku walaupun ia tahu aku telah bersikap kasar terhadapnya dengan sengaja. Maksudku, beneran. Aku benar-benar bertingkah laku seperti bajingan. Tapi tidak, ia pergi membelikanku makanan. Dan ketika aku tengah menikmati makananku, ia mengurusi Max._

_Kini aku merasa sangat bersalah. Seperti, memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai-sampai aku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?_

_Sekarang, apakah hal tersebut mengubah pendapatku tentangnya? Tidak, aku masih akan tetap berperilaku sama terhadapnya karena aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh. Mungkin saja ia tetaplah seorang playboy seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan._

_Sebenarnya hal apa sajakah yang aku tahu tentangnya selain fakta bahwa ia bisa mempertahankan sebuah percakapan dan bahwa ia menyukai anjing?_

_Tapi untuk saat ini, kurasa ia telah merobohkan sedikit dinding pertahananku._

_Postingan ini lebih seperti sebuah update daripada sebuah full entry. Maafkan aku jika ini terlalu pendek namun aku benar-benar ingin menulis sesuatu._

_Selamat malam, pembaca kesayanganku!_

_**Dengan Cinta,**_

_**D.O**_

* * *

**Sabtu**

**4 Mei 2015**

**6:10 p.m**

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya sembari menatap layar laptopnya, menunggu Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan skypenya.

Akhirnya, suara dering telepon berhenti dan digantikan oleh wajah temannya. Kelihatannya ia sedang berada di dapurnya, tengah menikmati sesuatu dengan sebuah cangkir tergeletak manis di meja konter. "Hey, Baekhyun." Sapanya sembari bekerja.

"Kyungsoo! Akhirnya kau angkat juga." Ucapnya bersyukur. "Minum lagi?"

"Tebak siapa disini!" sebuah suara berseru, dan tak lama kemudian wajah Luhan muncul di layar.

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau di tempat Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, kami ingin menonton film jam 7:30 nanti, Soo sedang membuat _mojitos_." Jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku bukanlah Minseok tapi kurasa aku bisa membuat _mojitos_ ringan." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, berharap dapat bergabung dengan mereka.

Luhan mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke arah laptop Kyungsoo sehingga Baekhyun dapat melihatnya lebih jelas di dalam layar. "Yang lebih penting, kenapa kau tak segera berdandan. Bukankah kau bilang Chanyeol akan menjemputmu pukul 7."

Baekhyun menunduk menatap celana serta tank top yang dipakainya, kemudian ia berubah histeris, menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia menelepon mereka. "_Guys_ aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Terlebih, aku tidak tahu kenapa!"

"Baekhyun, kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Ini tidak ada bedanya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Soo. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku takut berkencan dengan Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sembari berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil baju barunya. "Rasanya seperti, laki-laki itu tidak menakutkan lagi."

"Kalau kau masih berpikir levelmu tidak sama dengannya, diamlah. Status sosialmu bahkan lebih tinggi darinya." Ucap Kyungsoo, menuangkan jus lemon ke dalam gelas, kemudian ia menuangkan rum putih. Selanjutnya, ia menambahkan soda, gula, bubuk lemon serta serpihan daun mint.

"Wow, apakah Byun Baekhyun, seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai diva, tengah mengalami masalah kepercayaan diri?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Diamlah, Luhan." Ujarnya. Tak terlihat dari kamera, ia menyentakkan celananya ke bawah kemudian segera mengenakan jeansnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa sebelum bersikap seperti seorang 'kakak'. "Baekhyun, beneran, rileks sajalah. Cobalah untuk bersenang-senang malam ini dan demi tuhan, percayalah bahwa kau tak menyia-nyiakan waktu Chanyeol karena, jelas-jelas, ia berpikir bahwa kau tak menyia-nyiakan sabtu malamnya."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat ketika ia mempertimbangkan perkataan Luhan. "Kau tahu? Kau benar juga." Ucapnya, melepaskan tanktopnya dan segera mengenakan t-shirt barunya. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya!" serunya.

"Yeah, semangat Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berteriak sembari memasukkan potongan buah persik ke dalam minumannya. Menambahkan setangkai daun mint serta sedotan ketika minumannya telah siap untuk disajikan. "Dan disini, kita punya _mojitos_ persik ala Kyungsoo yang terkenal!" ucapnya bersemangat sembari membawakan salah satu minuman tersebut pada Luhan. Mereka mendentingkan gelas mereka, menyemangati Baekhyun, kemudian mulai menyesap minuman tersebut. Di belakang, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara gonggongan anjing Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, _guys_." Ucapnya dengan senyuman berseri-seri. "Dan Kyungsoo, kau terlihat senang."

Laki-laki yang lain melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan. "Mm, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Tak tahu. Hanya saja kau terlihat ceria."

Luhan menatap keduanya dengan licik. Ia menatap lurus ke arah kamera dan berkata, "Mungkin karena ia baru saja berkencan dengan Jongin Rabu kemarin." Mata besar Kyungsoo semakin membesar ketika ia mendengar suara keterkejutan di seberang. Menatap Luhan, laki-laki China tersebut hanya menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya nakal.

"Kyungsoo Do, Jelaskan ini!" pinta Baekhyun sembari berjalan ke laci kamarnya dan mengambil cermin serta peralatan make up. Duduk kembali di atas ranjang sembari menyilangkan kakinya, ia mulai menyapukan peralatan make up tersebut pada wajahnya.

"Pertama, itu bukanlah kencan. Kedua, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabaran, matanya menatap cepat ke arah Luhan dan layar laptop dimana Baekhyun sedang menyapukan Moisterizer dan BB Cream pada wajahnya. Mereka tidak mungkin membaca postingan blognya. Luhan tidak tahu alamat websitenya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya akan mengecek blog Kyungsoo jika ia memintanya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tak pernah melakukannya.

Luhan menyeringai sembari menyandarkan sikunya pada meja konter. "Mungkin saja Jongin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun dan bisa saja Sehun mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Kyungsoo mengerang, sedangkan Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'bagaimana kalian bisa tidak berpacaran.' Saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil _eye liner_ kepercayaannya. Menggunakan _eye liner_ adalah salah satu keahlian Baekhyun mengingat ia dapat memakai _eye liner_ 90% lebih baik daripada kebanyakan wanita. Ia mulai mengerjakan bagian matanya secara hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sayangku, Sehun dan aku sudah berpacaran."

"Apa?!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Kyungsoo memuntahkan minumannya saking syoknya, menakuti Max yang kasihan, sementara Baekhyun mengerang "_Oh Shit_." Kemudian segera mengambil selembar tissue basah karena ia baru saja menggambar garis aneh di pelipisnya. Sembari membersihkan coretan di pelipisnya, ia bertanya, "Um, Luhan, kenapa kau baru memberitahu kami sekarang?"

Laki-laki yang lain mengedikkan bahunya ke kamera sebelum mengangkat seekor _Corgie_ yang gemetaran dari persembunyiannya di belakang kakinya. "Aku tak tahu. Kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

"Berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Meh, setahun, aku menyembunyikannya karena aku tak ingin media tahu. TAPI BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA. Kyungsoo Do, jelaskan ini." Ia mengulang perkataan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya, merenung apakah ia harus pergi bersama laki-laki ini nanti, sedangkan laki-laki yang ia maksud tengah duduk menunggu di ujung bangku dengan Max di pangkuannya. Baekhyun mengangkat cermin sampai ke atas wajahnya, mencoba membenarkan _eye liner_nya, namun Kyungsoo tahu ia sedang mendengarkan.

Ia menghela nafas. "Rabu sore, aku mengajak Max berjalan-jalan ke Central Park dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin ada disana. Kami berjalan bersama dan ia membelikanku jajanan. Setelah itu, ia mengantarkanku pulang." Kyungsoo tidak memberitahukan fakta bahwa ia bersikap seperti seorang bajingan pada Jongin serta penyesalan yang dirasakannya.

"Itu saja?" tanya Baekhyun, selesai dengan satu mata dan mulai mengerjakan mata lainnya.

"Yeah. Itu. Saja." Kyungsoo menegaskan.

"Ugh, membosankan. Sehun membuatnya seperti sebuah kencan besar dan romantis di saat matahari terbenam." Ucap Luhan, mengutarakan seberapa kecewanya dia dengan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Well, Sehun kecil berbohong padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo sarkastik. "Lagipula kenapa kalian peduli sekali dengan urusanku dan Jongin?"

Baekhyun meletakkan cerminnya, goresan _eye liner_nya tampak sempurna seperti biasa. "Karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, dan kami rasa Jongin adalah _orang yang tepat_ disamping rumor-rumor buruk tentangnya." Ucapnya.

"Mmm," Luhan setuju, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin seharusnya kau memberinya kesempatan."

Kyungsoo merenungkan perkataan teman-temannya. "Sejujurnya aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi tak tahulah. Apa ini saat yang tepat?"

"Aku tak tahu, Kyungsoo. Tapi segera putuskan, karena sebagai seorang model, Jongin bisa datang dan pergi kapan saja. Itu bagian dari pekerjaannya." Ucap Baekhyun sembari meletakkan peralatan makeupnya, mengambil sebuah sisir dan gel rambut.

Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Itu dan juga, bagaimana jika ia menyerah? Kau tak ingin mengambil langkah ketika ia sudah kehilangan ketertarikannya padamu, kan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Benar. Kau tak ingin itu terjadi." Ia mengoleskan gel pada rambutnya kemudian segera menyisir rambutnya; menatap rambut coklat bergelembangnya melalui cermin di tangannya. Setelah memakai jaket terbarunya, ia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, memperbaiki setiap kesalahan sampai ia terlihat sempurna.

"Zitao berhasil memilihkan pakaian yang tepat untukmu, _babe_." Seru Luhan. "Kau seksi!"

Baekhyun tersipu. "Kau juga membantuku, Luhan." Ucapnya sebelum memeriksa jam. Jarum alarmnya telah menunjukkan pukul 6:45. "Yo, Kyungsoo, Luhan. Aku harus pergi. Chanyeol akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita akan pergi melihat film. Dah, Baekhyun!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun. "Bersenang-senanglah!"

"Ingat Baek, jadilah dirimu sendiri, rileks, dan bersenang-senanglah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada keibuannya, melambaikan jari telunjuknya dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian, ia kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang biasanya, menunjuk Baekhyun melalui kamera. "Dan kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku besok pagi." Perintahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Baiklah, aku berjanji! Dah!" ia melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya. Setelah mematikan laptopnya, ia bergegas menuju kamar dan buru-buru memperbaiki riasannya. Ia menyemprotkan parfum, memakai kaos kaki beserta sepatunya, tak lupa ia juga mengambil dompet serta kuncinya. Ia duduk di atas sofa, menunggu saat kucingnya, Kali, menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang bersinar-sinar.

"Apa? Aku tidak gugup." Ujarnya lirih. Kucing tersebut hanya mengedipkan matanya kemudian bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Setelah meloncat turun dari sofa, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk memakan makanannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu telepon dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tiba.

* * *

Chanyeol tiba pukul tujuh tepat seperti yang ia janjikan, dan ketika Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen, ia tak menyangka ia harus mengambil rahangnya yang terjatuh karena _holy shit_.

Di depannya, terparkir manis _Maserati Gran Turismo S Black edition_, cahaya emas yang bersinar melalui jalan masuk lobby membuat mobil tersebut tampak semakin mewah. Mobil itu tampak mahal dan sempurna, Baekhyun bahkan merasa takut untuk berjalan mendekatinya.

Tapi hal yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik adalah sosok pria yang bersandar pada pintu penumpang mobil tersebut, tangan di dalam saku, tengah menunggunya. Chanyeol datang dengan berbalut skinny jeans abu-abu, t-shirt berkerah v putih, dan blazer hitam yang terlihat seperti dibuat khusus untuknya. Di kakinya, terpasang manis sepasang _high tops_ hitam putih. Rambut panjang karamelnya telah dipangkas dan digantikan oleh rambut coklat tua pendek yang sengaja ditata sedemikian rupa, membuatnya tampak lebih muda dan di saat bersamaan, dewasa. Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren dan nyaman, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa pundung walaupun pakaian Chanyeol sama sederhananya dengan pakaiannya. Ia harus memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernafas ketika Chanyeol melihatnya, sebuah senyum mungil tersungging di bibirnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berada cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tampak keren." Pujinya, suara beratnya terdengar lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek tersipu. Tinggi Baekhyun hanya sedagu Chanyeol, pandangannya hanya setinggi leher Chanyeol. "Kau lebih." Ucap Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah tawa berat yang mengalihkan perhatian penjaga pintu apartemen Baekhyun. "Tidak masuk akal." Ucapnya lucu sebelum melepaskan sandarannya pada pintu penumpang; ia membukakan pintu tersebut untuk Baekhyun. "Ayo pergi, aku sudah pesan tempat." Ia memperhatikan ketika Baekhyun menatap pintu yang terbuka itu kemudian beralih ke sepatunya, segera memahami keraguan laki-laki yang lain. "Baekhyun, aku tahu ini terlihat seperti mengintimidasi, tapi melangkahkan kakimu masuk ke dalam mobilku tak akan membuatku kecewa dan hal itu tak akan membuat mobil ini runtuh." Ucapnya.

"Ah hehe." Baekhyun terkikih gugup sebelum naik ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera berjalan ke sisi pengemudi sementara Baekhyun mulai memasang sabuk pengaman. Laki-laki yang lain naik, menutup pintunya, mengaitkan sabuk pengaman, dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka turun ke jalanan.

Keheningan mulai menghinggapi mereka, hanya ada suara rap dari CD yang diputar dengan volume pelan. Suaranya terdengar seperti Jay-Z.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka menuruni jalanan _Upper East Side_.

Chanyeol menyalip sebuah taxi. "Dekat _Lexington Avenue_. Disana ada sebuah restaurant Italia yang sempat kukunjungi beberapa kali. Tak perlu khawatir!" seru Chanyeol riang saat ia mendapati Baekhyun menunduk menatap pakaiannya lagi. "Restaurant ini tidaklah mewah atau semacamnya. Aku ingin kencan pertama ini terasa nyaman bagi kita berdua, dan aku tidak berpikir ruangan besar, terang, dengan orang-orang tua berbalut gaun di dalamnya akan menyenangkan." Candanya. "Kecuali jika kau menyukai hal-hal seperti itu."

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa. "Tentu tidak." Ujarnya.

"Bagus." Chanyeol tertawa kecil sembari mengambil tikungan ke kiri. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di tempat parkir restaurant tersebut. Tempat itu tidaklah besar. Plakat merah besar terang di tempat parkir tersebut bertuliskan 'La Bella'

"Si Cantik..." gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol meringis. "Seseorang mengerti bahasa Italia."

Baekhyun hanya tersipu.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil tersebut kemudian mematikan mesinnya, beranjak keluar terlebih dahulu dengan Baekhyun mengikuti setelahnya. Sembari berjalan masuk, Baekhyun merasa senang mendapati sinar lampu suram, tatanan canggih, dan juga sekumpulan orang di ruang makan. Ia juga dapat mendengar alunan lembut musik klasik di belakang. Chanyeol menghampiri pelayan yang berdiri di atas podium. "Hi, aku telah memesan tempat atas nama Park."

Pelayan tersebut segera menyusuri buku di hadapannya sebelum menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Ah, ini dia. Kami telah menantikan kehadiran anda, tuan Park." Ucapnya lembut sebelum mengambil dua buku menu dan mengantarkan kedua laki-laki itu menuju meja mereka. "Nikmati makan malam anda." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum berjalan pergi. Chanyeol menarik satu kursi untuk laki-laki yang lebih pendek; Baekhyun berterima kasih pada si jangkung sebelum ia duduk di kursinya.

"Jadi," mulai Chanyeol, mengambil buku menu di hadapannya dan menyusuri bagian _Wine and Drinks_. "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Umm, mari kita lihat." Matanya menelusuri daftar minuman di menu kemudian dengan mantap memilih satu-satunya minuman yang ia sukai dalam menu tersebut. "Aku akan memesan segelas _Rosĕ_."

"Kau suka _zinfandel_ putih?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tak suka minuman yang terlalu keras kecuali kalau aku sedang stress atau ketika aku sudah terlalu mabuk. Biasanya aku akan memesan _wine_ atau _champagne_ atau sesuatu yang _fruity_." Ia tersenyum datar, setidaknya ia berkata jujur.

"_Oh I see_. Aku tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang begitu menyukai _Zinfandel_ putih sepertiku."

"Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yep. Semua temanku mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu '_girly_' karena lebih memilih _wine_ daripada _beer_." Seorang _waiter_ menghampiri meja mereka, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Antonio kemudian menanyakan minuman apa yang ingin mereka minum malam ini "Bisakah kita minta sebotol _rosĕ_ dan dua gelas kosong? Terima kasih."

"Tentu saja, tuan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, teman kencan anda terlihat sangat tampan malam ini." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merona merah.

"Lihat? Kau terlihat mengagumkan!" puji Chanyeol lagi sebelum menelusuri menu pembuka.

"Yah, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada teman-temanku. Zitao dan Luhan membantuku memilih pakaian ini."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, menatap Baekhyun melalui bulu matanya. "Kau tak perlu pakaian yang bagus untuk terlihat mengagumkan." Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Antonio kembali dengan sebotol _wine_ dan dua gelas kosong di tangannya, meletakkannya manis di atas meja. "Siap untuk memesan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang meletakkan buku menunya di atas meja. "Aku siap. Kau bisa memilih makanan pembuka yang kau mau. Aku tak tahu harus memilih apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum balik.

* * *

Satu jam setelahnya, kedua laki-laki tersebut tampak sibuk menghabiskan makan malam terbaik yang pernah Baekhyun alami. Mereka berbagi _tomato and basil bruschettas_ dengan irisan _bacon_ di atasnya untuk makanan pembuka dan mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik dengan _filet mignon_ beserta pasta dengan udang besar dan saus bombai.

Sekarang, mereka mengakhiri makan malam mereka dengan _tiramisu, strawberry cheesecake_, dan juga segelas _wine_.

Baekhyun menyendok sesendok besar _tiramisu_ dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya, menikmati rasa kue tersebut. "Ya tuhan. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati _three course meal_ seperti ini. Tak apalah jika kumakan dessertnya."

Chanyeol mengunyah kuenya pelan sebelum menalannya. "Kenapa?"

"Perusahaan menginginkanku berdiet. Sebenarnya aku terlalu banyak makan _junk food_." Ucapnya sembari memasukkan sesendok penuh tiramisu lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lucu sekali. Kau adalah orang terkurus yang pernah aku lihat. Dan jika kau ingin diet, seharusnya kau menyisakan satu hari dalam seminggu untuk memakan apapun makanan yang kau mau. Hal tersebut membuat seluruh proses dapat ditahan." Jelas Chanyeol. "Itu berhasil untukku."

"Hmm" Baekhyun mendengung. "Kurasa hari Sabtu bisa berhasil bagiku." Ia melahap sesuap _dessert_ lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum meletakkan garpunya kembali ke meja, selesai dengan _cheesecake_nya. "Kau mau _final toast_?"

"Boleh." Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

"Apakah kau bersenang-senang malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membuka penyumbat botol, mengisi ulang gelas mereka.

"Aku benar-benar bersenang-senang. Kencan kita tak terasa seperti kencan pertama." Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Ia tak merasa canggung ataupun malu lagi terhadap Chanyeol. Ia menyukainya.

Sangat menyukainya.

"Well, senang mendengarnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya ketika ia memberikan Baekhyun segelas _wine_ dan mengangkat gelas miliknya. "Untuk malam-malam kita selanjutnya." Mereka mendentingkan gelas masing-masing kemudian meneguk _wine_ mereka. Sembari meletakkan kembali gelasnya, ia berkata pada Baekhyun, "Lanjutkanlah, habiskan _dessert_mu, aku akan mengurusi billnya."

"Oh tidak. Biarkan aku ikut membayar!" Baekhyun bergegas mengeluarkan dompetnya. Chanyeol menghentikannya ketika ia baru saja akan mengambil kartunya, meletakkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang lain terpaku.

"Tak usah." Ujar Chanyeol. "Ini kencan pertama kita dan akulah yang mengajak_mu_ keluar. Jadi biarkan aku yang traktir."

Baekhyun hendak membantah sebelum ia melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu melakukannya. "Baiklah." Ucapnya sembari mengembalikan kartu tersebut kembali ke dompetnya dan segera memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Bagus." Puji Chanyeol sebelum memanggil Antonio untuk membayar makanan mereka.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Baekhyun terasa cukup hening dengan suara radio yang memutar musik R&B dan juga percakapan kecil yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Setelah mereka sampai di gedung apartemen, Chanyeol segera memarkir mobilnya di depan sedangkan Baekhyun menyempatkan waktunya untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya, mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol akan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Sebuah tangan meraih tangan kecilnya dan Baekhyun menyambutnya malu-malu. Chanyeol membantunya keluar dengan lembut; setelah mereka berdua keluar, ia menutup pintu mobilnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, dan sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak ingin ia melepasnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menutupi tangan mungil, dan lebih lembutnya dan ia dengan mudah dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk melangkah satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku bersenang-senang malam ini." Ucapnya rendah. "Apa menurutmu kita bisa pergi berkencan lagi lain kali?"

Baekhyun tersipu untuk kesekian kalinya dan segera mengingat-ingat jadwalnya minggu ini. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol, tatapan si jangkung tampak memohon. "Bagaimana kalau hari Jum'at? Kau tahu, pembukaan show temanku, Jongdae, akan diadakan hari itu dan kurasa ia mengharapkan kehadiranku pada pertunjukkan perdananya. Ia memberikan dua tiket pada beberapa temannya. Maksudku, jika kau mau."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan Baekhyun mendapati dirinya semakin mencintai suara tersebut. "Jum'at terdengar bagus." Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur sembari menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau terlihat mengagumkan malam ini?"

Baekhyun terkikih. "Ya, bahkan lebih dari satu kali." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, menarik dirinya sedikit mundur dari Chanyeol hanya untuk membuat si jangkung menariknya mendekat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, kau terlihat mengagumkan... cantik sebenarnya." Suaranya perlahan menghilang seiring dengan tiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Ia mengangkat tangan Baekhyun kemudian menciumnya singkat. "Dan kau punya tangan yang indah." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun memukul bahu si jangkung lucu. "Norak." Ujarnya. Ia mendongak menatap penjaga pintu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum geli. "Well, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa hari Jum'at kalau begitu?"

"Jum'at." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengangguk mantap. "Hubungi saja aku dan katakan jam berapa pertunjukkan temanmu dimulai, lalu aku akan kemari untuk menjemputmu."

"Okay, selamat malam Chanyeol." Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberikannya sebuah senyuman singkat sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen, sentuhan Chanyeol masih dapat dirasakannya, membuat tangannya merasakan sensasi-sensasi menggelitik.


	4. Chapter 4

Sekitar pukul 11 pagi di hari Minggu, Kyungsoo berjalan menelusuri toko anggur dalam diam, matanya menjelajah label-label botol wine seiring dengan pencariannya akan anggur yang ia inginkan. Ia kehabisan stok _pinot noir_ di rumah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi membeli beberapa dan berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk pesta minum teh mereka sore ini.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun terjebak di dalam studio hari ini, mempersiapkan perilisan album barunya, yang artinya Kyungsoo harus menunggu untuk mendengar cerita kencan temannya itu. Jadi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bersabar, tahu bahwa penantiannya akan terbayar.

"Mari kita lihat…_ Zinfandel, chardonnay, shiraz-Ah! Pinot Noir_." Gumam Kyungsoo sembari mengambil sebotol _King Estate_, mempelajari stiker dan labelnya sebelum menggegam leher botol tersebut dengan hati-hati dan melihat sekeliling toko, memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan atau butuhkan ketika ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

Membalikkan badannya, ia ingin memukul tubuhnya dengan bodoh.

"Apa kau yakin ini bukan 'murni kebetulan' lagi?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, kebanyakan orang saling bertukar sapa dengan mengatakan 'hai' atau 'halo' atau mungkin 'apa kabar'" ucap Jongin sembari meraih tangannya untuk mengambil sebotol merlot wine dari raknya.

"Well kalau begitu, kita tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, kan?"

Jongin menatapnya dengan sebuah garis tersungging pada bibirnya. "Kurasa tidak." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan ke arah yang berlainan dengan postur malas dan rileks.

Kyungsoo tampak ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan dari mulutnya. Ayolah, Kyung, lakukan saja. Ini saatnya.. hal terburuk yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menolakmu. Lagipula, siapa peduli jika ia menolak?

"Jongin?" panggilnya.

Sang model berbalik dan menunggunya berbicara lagi.

"Umm…" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Maukah kau uh- maukahkaupergikepentasmusikalbersamakujumatnanti?" 

Jongin menatapnya bingung. "Well, aku tak tahu kau ngomong apa." Ucapnya sembari terkikih. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

Wajah Kyungsoo merona merah, matanya melebar. "Maukah kau," Ia memulai dengan pelan, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernafas. "Pergi ke pentas musical bersamaku hari jumat nanti?"

Jongin berkedip, pikirannya langsung kosong ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Kau mengajakku kencan?"

Kyungsoo berubah kaku. "Tentu saja tidak!" ia segera menyangkal anggapan tersebut, berharap Jongin luluh dengan aktingnya. "Hari itu adalah pembukaan pementasan temanku Jongdae dan aku ingin mengajak seseorang pergi bersamaku. Jongdae memberikan dua tiker gratis kepada semua teman dekatnya."

"Dan kau ingin pergi denganku? Kau yakin ini bukan kencan?"

"Tidak, ini bukan kencan. Pikirkan saja itu sebagai, uh, a proses 'mengenalmu lebih baik'"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jadi ini kencan?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Dengar, kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan memberikan tiket gratis ini ke orang lain."

Pria yang lain menatap ke arahnya sebelum memberikan sebuah sengiran mungil. "Tentu." Ucap Jongin. "Aku sangat senang bisa mengawalimu ke pemestasan itu. Dimana tempatnya?"

"Teater Broadway dan kau bukan pengawalku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tajam.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, jam berapa pementasan itu dimulai dan apa kau mau aku menjemputmu?" tanya Jongin, mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo.

Pria yang lain berpikir sejenak. "Um, kau bisa langsung bertemu denganku disana. Pementasan dimulai sekitar pukul 7:45"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kedengarannya seperti sebuah rencana." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi, sampai bertemu hari jumat?"

"Jumat." Jongin mengkonfirmasi. Ia berbalik untuk pergi, namun kemudian ia berbalik lagi untuk melihat Kyungsoo. "Oh dan Kyungsoo, kalau kau ingin pergi kencan denganku, jujur saja."

"T-tapi, ini bukan kencan!" Untuk siapa sebenarnya ia ingin bersikeras mengenai hal ini? Dirinya atau Jongin?

Lagipula sekarang hal tersebut sudah tak penting lagi. Jongin sudah berada jauh darinya, bersiul-siul sembari mengeluarkan seringai saat ia kembali mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Madeline adalah tempat minum teh yang sangat mahal di daerah _fifth avenue_. The dituangkan ke dalam secangkir emas, beige, putih, silver, dan abu-abu samar yang menghiasi cangkirnya. Baekhyun membuat pengecualian akan kebenciannya pada tempat-tempat mewah untuk Madelaine karena sandwich, cake, teh, dan terkadang cocktail sangat enak untuk dinikmati.

Makanan dan atmosfernyalah yang membawa orang masuk dan harganya membuat beberapa orang tetap berada di luar.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela, kandil kristal tergantung di atas mereka saat langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

Mereka telah mengajak Luhan untuk bergabung bersama mereka namun laki-laki itu menolak dengan halus. Jadwal Luhan sedang padat akhir-akhir ini, koleksi terbarunya akan segera dirilis dan ia membutuhkan sebanyak-banyaknya waktu yang ia bisa dapatkan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menyuarakan pengertian mereka dan mendoakan laki-laki itu supaya beruntung.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka, membawa sebuah nampan dengan hati-hati sebelum meletakkan dua gelas mimosas di hadapan mereka. Ia membungkuk singkat sebelum berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Kyungsoo meraih salah satu gelas cocktail dihadapannya. "So, hampir setiap headline website dan tabloid selebriti berisikan 'Penyanyi Baekhyun Byun ditemukan sedang makan malam dengan seorang pria misterius.'" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari meneguk cocktailnya. "Sebenarnya mereka mendapatkan hal tersebut di waktu yang tepat." Gumamnya, lidahnya merasakan rasa pahit alkohol yang ia sukai.

Baekhyun meraih gelas yang lain dan mencoba minuman tersebut untuk dirinya. Menyeka bibirnya sekali, ia mengangguk setuju. "Mereka melakukannya… Tapi ya, aku tahu tentang headline itu. Hell, aku bahkan tidak tahu ada orang berkamera di sekitar kami. Dan yang benar saja, kencan kami itu baru kemarin malam! Bagaimana orang-orang bisa segera mengetahuinya?" serunya. "Apa rahasia mereka, Kyungsoo?"

Pria yang lain hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil meneguk mimosanya lagi. "Aku tak menulis cerita itu, Baek. Aku hanya membenahinya."

"Terserahlah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula, semalam Chanyeol bersikap seperti seorang gentleman dan kau bahkan tak akan mengiranya." Ucapnya sembari berganti meminum tehnya, dengan menggunakan sebuah jepitan kecil, ia memasukkan dua buah kubik gula ke dalam cangkir sebelum mengaduknya.

"Dia berbuat apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari meraih tangannya untuk mengambil sandwich ham yang tergeletak manis pada rak penyaji tiga tingkat di tengah meja.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Ia membukakan pintu untukku, menarikkan sebuah kursi untukku, memujiku semalaman, mencium punggung tanganku, dan sebagainya. Ibunya membesarkannya dengan baik, aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu padamu." Semburnya sebelum menyesap tehnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Wow. Kau terdengar seperti gadis remaja."

"Well Soo, aku tak pernah mendapati seseorang berbuat gentle padamu." Ia memberikannya sebuah tatapan tajam. "Lagipula, aku bersenang-senang. Ia lucu dan gampang diajak bicara."

"Dan aku bahagia untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah ia menghabiskan sandwichnya. "Jadi apakah kalian merencanakan kencan kedua?"

"Yep. Aku mengundangnya untuk datang ke pementasan Jongdae Jumat depan." Jawab Baekhyun sembari meraih potongan sandwich terakhir, membuat Kyungsoo menyesal.

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut saat ia mengangkat cangkirnya, bau harum black tea yang baru saja diteduh menghangatkan tubuhnya "Pementasan itu? Baek, kau tahu aku juga akan ada disana, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya sembari menggigit potongan sandwich tersebut. "Semua orang yang kita kenal akan ada disana. Mmm, dan aku tak tahu apa masalahnya." Kunyah, kunyah, dan telan. "Kau harus mencari teman kencan."

Kyungsoo terpaku selama beberapa saat sebelum bergerak lagi, jepitan di tangannya menjatuh sekubik gula ke dalam cangkirnya. "Tidak terima kasih" ucapnya sebelum mengaduk pemanis tersebut. Ia menolak untuk memberitahu Baekhyun tentang dirinya dan Jongin. rasanya tidak adil bagi pria yang lebih tua, dengan melihat bagaimana ia menceritakan semua detail kencannya kemarin malam namun ia merasa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Aku tak masalah hanya pergi dengan Jongdae." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengangkat cangkir tersebut ke bibirnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Keheningan menghinggapi mereka sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bersenda gurau sedikit, berharap bisa mengubah topik.

"Kau tahu, _old sport_, kau selalu bilang bahwa kau membenci tempat-tempat mewah namun disinilah kita, New York, menyesap teh dari cangkir porselin China dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mampu menghabiskan 50 dollar hanya untuk membeli camilan." Ujarnya, suara kekehan ringan keluar dari mulutnya saat ia meraih tangannya untuk mengambil sepotong _cake coffee marble_ di rak paling atas.

Baekhyun mengerang. "Dengar Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau adalah seorang editor dan seorang kutu buku sastra dan penggemar The Great Gatsby, tapi tolong jangan bersikap seperti orang tahun 1920an denganku." Ia menatap saat Kyungsoo tengah mengunyah cakenya, ekspresi geli terpancar di wajahnya. "Dan jangan panggil aku old sport, itu membuatku merasa… tidak muda." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tertegun.

Kyungsoo hanya terkikih lembut. "Hey, bayangkan kalau kita hidup di tahun 1920? Kau tahu, _flapper girl_, surat-WWI-"

"Larangan menjual minuman keras." Ucapnya tegas. "Kalau kita hidup di tahun 1920, _hell_, aku tak akan menjadi seorang penyanyi, aku akan menjadi penyelendup minuman keras. Begitu juga denganmu!" seru Baekhyun sedang Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari meraih tangannya untuk mengambil cream puff.

"Aku benar-benar akan menjadi penyelendup minuman keras." Ucapnya setuju sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mengunyah macaroonnya, menelannya dengan tehnya yang telah dingin.

* * *

_**5 Mei 2015**_

_Apakah aku baru saja mengajak kencan tuan misterius?_

_Kenapa, ya aku melakukannya. Aku yang duluan mengajaknya. (Walaupun aku tidak mengakui padanya bahwa ini adalah sebuah kencan.)_

_Tampaknya ia hanya mengikuti arusnya dengan mudah._

_Tapi beneran, apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Apa yang aku katakan pada diriku sendiri dan kalian tentang berhati-hati? Well, semua itu baru saja terlempar keluar melalui jendela._

_Kami akan pergi melihat pementasan yang temanku, Jongdae Kim (Kau tahu, artis broadway itu) tampilkan. Aku tak tahu kenapa namun aku benar-benar gugup. Aku sudah lama tidak berkencan dan hal itu membuatku sedikit canggung ketika orang-orang membahas masalah percintaan denganku. Pekerjaanku selalu menyita kebanyakan waktuku dan aku tahu hal tersebut tak dapat diterima oleh beberapa orang, tapi hey, aku punya tagihan untuk dibayar dan hal-hal yang harus kukerjakan layaknya setiap orang di dunia ini. (Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya pekerjaan lain selain blogging. Ada beberapa orang yang masih belum mengetahuinya.)_

_Tapi lagi-lagi, untuk beberapa alasan, aku mendapati ada hal yang berbeda dengan pria ini. ini bukan cinta (Sh*t, __**terlalu**__ cepat untuk itu) namun sebuah perasaan pengertian yang aneh. Aku merasa bahwa ia sadar bahwa aku tak bisa terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain sebelum diriku sendiri setiap waktu, namun ia rela menerimanya. Sebut saja aku gila tapi aku memang merasakannya._

_Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi mengenai hal ini jadi mari kita ubah topiknya._

_Untuk kalian yang tidak tinggal di bawah batu, kalian pasti tahu bahwa Baekhyun ditemukan di sebuah restaurant dekat Lexington Avenue dengan seorang pria misterius._

_Well, kalian benar._

_Pria misterius akan segera menjadi 'tuan'nya Baekhyun (Well, panggil saja dia tuan sampai kalian mengetahui namanya, okay?)_

_Aku bertemu Baekhyun untuk sebuah pesta minum teh dan dia bilang bahwa dia bersenang-senang dan mereka sedang merencanakan sebuah kencan kedua. Whoa, aku melihat sebuah percintaan yang indah bersemi di kejauhan. _

_Rupanya, pria ini merupakan seorang gentleman bagi Baek, tapi aku berani bersumpah demi Tuhan, jika ia menyakiti perasaan Baek kecilku dengan cara apapun, aku akan mengebirinya dan melempar penisnya ke laut._

_Wow. Bagaimana kita bisa sampai kesitu?_

_Aku bersumpah, aku tidak mabuk._

_Postingan ini akan tampak lebih berantakan jika aku mabuk._

_Lagipula, aku harus pergi! Pekerjaanku tengah meraung-raung minta dikerjakan sekarang._

_Kuharap kalian semua mengalami hari yang baik, __Happy Cinco de Mayo dan sekarang, aku pamit._

_**With Love,**_

_**D.O.**_

* * *

_**Jumat**_

_**10 Mei 2015**_

_**7:10**_

_Minggu ini berjalan lebih cepat dari yang Kyungsoo perkirakan._

_Ia diam-diam berharap atasannya akan memberikan beberapa tugas dan artikel untuk dikerjakan, sebuah laporan, apapun yang ia bisa gunakan sebagai alasan untuk tidak pergi ke pementasan ini. Namun sisi tidak egois dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi untuk Jongdae, dan lagipula Jongin ada disampingnya agar ia tidak merasa kesepian._

Yeah. Itu alasannya.

Ia mengenakan jeans hitam dengan batu akik menghiasinya dan sebuah atasan gelap dan sebuah pelengkap, jaket jean abu-abu. Orang-orang selalu berkomentar tentang gaya penampilan Kyungsoo, ia terlalu banyak menggunakan warna abu-abu dan hitam, yang mana adalah warna yang hampir memenuhi isi lemarinya, ditambah beberapa kemeja bercorak. ("Kelihatannya kau akan mengadakan sebuah fashion show pemakaman setiap hari" hal itulah yang selalu dikatakan Baekhyun.) Namun Kyungsoo tak pernah memperdulikan pendapat orang-orang. Ia selalu merasa warna-warna cerah itu mengganggu, pengecualian untuk beberapa kali.

Berlari ke arah dapur, ia memastikan bahwa mangkuk anjing sekali, memastikan bahwa Max punya persedian air dan makanan yang cukup. Menimang anjing tersebut untuk berpamitan, ia berjalan dengan cepat ke jalan masuk apartemennya dan segera memakai sepatunya.

_Dompet, Ponsel, Kunci, Tiket, Permen karet_…

Hal itulah yang ia butuhkan. Bernafas cepat, ia meneriakkan, "Bye Max! berkelakuanlah yang baik!" Anjing corgie itu menggonggong dari arah ruang keluarga. Dan dengan itu, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemnnya.

Ia memakai elevator untuk turun dan mendapatkan taxi dari lobby apartemennya.

"Mau kemana kita, bocah?" tanya sang supir, bau rokok merayapi mobil tersebut.

"Tolong ke teater Broadway."

"Broadway. Kau mau menonton pementasan?" Tanya sang supir santai sembari membawa mobil tersebut melaju ke jalanan.

"Ya, salah satu temanku membintanginya."

* * *

Perjalanan menuju teater lancar dan cepat, membuat Kyungsoo lega saat ia memberikan sang supir segepok uang.

Tapi itu berarti ia harus pergi mencari Jongin. _Ugh_.

Hal itu juga tak butuh waktu lama. Saat Kyungsoo berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang di teater, ia mendapati pria yang ia cari tengah bersandar pada dinding abu-abu gedung tersebut dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ia mengenakan skinny jeans hitam dengan dibalut t-shirt baseball biru, biru tua, dan hitam dan sepasang hight tops kulit converse. Rambutnya tampak lembut dan lemas, disisir kesamping seperti biasa.

Rasanya aneh bagi Kyungsoo melihat Jongin terlihat… _normal_. Ia telah sangat terbiasa dengan "Model Jongin" sampai-sampai ia melupakan laki-laki muda dibawah pakaian mewah dan seringai bodoh. Entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo lebih menyukai Jongin yang ini.

Pikirannya terbuyarkan ketika ia mendapati ponselnya bordering. Setelah mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong, ia memeriksa siapa yang menelepon, ia menaikkan alisnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelepon, _Jongin_.

Daripada mengangkat panggilannya, ia lanjut berjalan sampai ia berhenti di hadapan Jongin. "Aku ada disini sedari tadi." Ucapnya.

Jongin hanya mencerca. "Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal. Aku pikir kau akan kabur dariku. Ini sudah pukul 7:50."

"Tadi macet dan bukan aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Kyungsoo gelisah, menyadari jawaban yang sebenarnya. "Lagipula," ia merogoh dompetnya, mengeluarkan dua buah tiket yang terjepit di antara nota dan uang kemudian menyerahkan salah satu ke Jongin. "Ini tiketnya."

"Keren. Mau mencari tempat duduk?"

"Yah, ayo."

* * *

Jongdae telah mempersiapkan tempat untuk teman-temannya di _mezzanine_. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menempati tempat duduk tepat dibelakang pagar pembatas. Mereka duduk memperhatikan ketika orang-orang mulai masuk dan mencari kuris mereka masing-masing. Terlihat jelas bahwa Jongdae berusaha keras untuk menempatkan semua temannya di mezzanine.

Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Joonmyeon duduk di belakang sendiri dengan ponsel di tangan. Yixing duduk di sebelah Minseok, mereka berada satu baris di kanan belakang Kyungsoo dan Jongin. seorang perempuan duduk di sebelah sisi lain Yixing, menggenggam tangannya saat mereka bercengkrama, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Ia terkikih ketika Minseok pindah satu kursi lebih jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya. "Tak ada." Ia menoleh ke arah lain ketika orang-orang mulai berdatangan kembali. Ia mendapati Kris dan Zitao turun ke arah mereka, Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti di belakang, pasti mereka datang bersama.

Tiba-tiba, hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya dan ia merasakan adanya pergerakan mendadak di sebelah Kyungsoo, dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah kirinya, Baekhyun berada di sebelahnya, wajah datar, kaki disilangkan dan tangan terkepal di pangkuannya. Di sebelah Baekhyun terdapat Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa Jongin. Kedua orang tersebut bersandar di kurisnya sembari bercengkrama, mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang ada di tengah.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahuku?" Tanya Baekhyun tenang.

Kyungsoo memandangnya sekilas. "Segera."

"Seberapa segera?"

"Sesegera mungkin." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Baek, aku sudah bilang padanya ini bukan kencan."

"Tapi ini kencan!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya sekarang." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu besok."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau benar. Aku masih harus memaksamu walau kau tak ingin menceritakannya." Lampu di dalam teater mulai berubah suram ketika pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap ke depan, memperhatikan ketika cahaya lampu mulai menyoroti panggung. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Ia menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Jangan bercumbu di sebelahku."

"Oh, diamlah." Baekhyun mengerang, namun ia tertawa lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, permainan orchestra dimulai, suara musik mulai mengeras dan mengeras. Tirai mulai terbuka lalu munculah Jongdae. Ia mulai bernyanyi dan Kyungsoo mulai larut ke dalam alunan musik serta aroma parfum Jongdae. Tanpa sadar ia bergerak mendekat.

* * *

Pementasannya benar-benar mengagumkan.

Jongdae sangat cocok memerankan karakter pahlawan yang tragis, scene terakhir menunjukkan bagaimana ia sekarat di lengan sang kekasih saat ia menyanyikan kalimat terakhirnya pada gadis itu.

Ketika tirai tertutup, semua penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan saat para pemain muncul dengan bergandengan tangan dan membungkuk ke arah penonton.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali tinggal dan melihat Jongdae di belakang panggung, namun melihat banyaknya orang yang berbondong-bondong keluar membuatnya memikirkan kembali niatannya. Pada akhirnya, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk pergi melihat Jongdae keesokan harinya. Ia mencengkram bahu Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan dengan susah payah untuk keluar.

Segera setelah mereka keluar, Baekhyun mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa mereka mempunyai pembicaraan serius besok sebelum pergi bersama Chanyeol, jemari mereka bertautan dan Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum dan menarik nafas panjang melihat mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semua temannya, ia berniat untuk pergi dan menelepon taxi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Jongin masih berdiri di sampingnya. Lampu kuning yang terpancar dari jalan masuk serta cahaya terang diatas mengiluminasinya melawan gelapnya malam. Ia tampak hampir sempurna. Kyungsoo mendengar suara kebisingan New York memudar dan semuanya tampak kabur kecuali Jongin. Rasanya seluruh dunia di sekitar mereka berjalan lambat dan mereka ada di tengah-tengahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Membuyarkan lamunannya, Kyungsoo panik. _Apa-apaan tadi itu?!_ "Yeah?" ucapnya parau.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itu lebih seperti pertanyaan daripada jawaban."

_Well, sialan dia_. "A-Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit terusikkan. Itu saja." Ujarnya cepat.

Jongin tetap mengangkat alisnya sebelum mengubah topik. "Ngomong-ngomong, mau kuantar? Mobilku kuparkirkan dekat sini."

"Oh tidak, tidak usah! Aku akan menggunakan taksi saja." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh perjuangan. Setelah lamunan kecilnya tadi, hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah berada di mobil yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Tak masuk akal. Kenapa kau harus menunggu taksi?" Ia menawarkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Ayolah. Aku akan membawamu pulang dengan aman. Aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo menatap tangan tersebut hingga ke pemiliknya, menghitung setiap gerakannya dengan hati-hati. Apa yang membuatnya berkata, "Baiklah, ayo.", Tak akan ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Ia masih merenungkan pilihannya lima menit kemudian ketika kedua laki-laki itu berada di dalam _sapphire blue Aston Martin Vantage S _milik Jongin yang melaju melewati Central park, musik jazz mengalun pelan melalui speaker.

"Pementasannya cukup mengagumkan." Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Benar. Jongdae benar-benar berbakat."

"Aku setuju. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku."

Pria yang lain mengedikkan bahu. "Terserahlah." Ucapnya pelan, diam-diam menyampaikan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan kegelapan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi lain kali?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku mengajakmu kencan lain kali? Kencan sungguhan kali ini?" tanya Jongin, matanya terfokus pada jalanan. "Kau tahu, satu kencan yang rela kau akui kali ini."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya, melamun. "U-um aku tidak tahu. Kau masih mau?"

"Tentu aku masih mau. Kenapa juga aku bertanya jika aku tidak mau?" ucapnya jelas sebelum melembutkan nada bicaranya. "Dengar, aku tahu kita tidak bertemu di saat yang tepat namun aku ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan denganmu. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" mereka sudah hampir tiba di apartemen Kyungsoo.

Mulut Kyungsoo terasa kering. _Hal inilah yang telah kau tunggu akhir-akhir ini, kan Soo? Kenapa kau tak mengambil kesempatan ini? Kau bisa bilang kalau kau akan mencoba jika hal-hal berjalan seperti seharusnya.. Ini saatnya kau melempar kehati-hatianmu keluar jendela_.

"Kau tahu?" ujarnya sembari menatap Jongin. "Aku rasa aku akan menerima tawaranmu."

Jongin mencuri pandang ke arahnya sekilas, matanya melebar melebihi piring cawan sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri ke jalan. "Kau serius?"

_Apa kau benar-benar serius, Kyungsoo?_ "Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau ingin pergi minum kopi atau semacamnya?"

Jongin masih terlihat sedikit shock sebelum mengatakan, "Ya, ya tentu saja. Kapan kau senggang?"

"Aku tak harus berada di kantor sampai pukul satu di hari Selasa. Bagaimana kalau di Mocha jam 10 pagi? Kau tahu, toko yang ada di Easth 70th Street?"

"yeah, aku pernah kesana beberapa kali. Selasa kedengarannya sempurna." Ia tampak berseri-seri ketika ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartemen Kyungsoo, penjaga pintu berdiri di depan seperti biasa. "Jadi, kali ini adalah sebuah kencan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali. "Ini kencan. Sungguhan kali ini." Kemudian Jongin hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Terima kasih tumpangannya."

"Tak masalah. Selamat malam!"

"Malam." Kyungsoo memberikannya sebuah senyuman singkat sebelum keluar dari mobil. Ia hampir saja masuk ke dalam apartemen ketika Jongin membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan berteriak,

"Kyungsoo!" pria yang dipanggil berbalik ke arahnya. "Terima kasih!" teriaknya sebelum melaju pergi.

Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangannya canggung sebelum berlari masuk apartemen, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang melintas.

* * *

Pada Sabtu pagi, Kyungsoo bangun karena suara dering ponselnya. Mengerang dengan keras, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke sekitar laci di dalam kegelapan sebelum meraih alat menyebalkan tersebut dan menekan tombol hijau di atasnya.

"Hello?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sengau dan tampak jelas bahwa ia kurang tidur. Di suatu tempat di ranjang, Max mengubah posisi tidurnya, anjing tersebut terlihat terganggu selama beberapa saat oleh dering ponsel Kyungsoo.

Sebuah suara yang sangat energetik menjawab panggilannya. "Kyungsoooooooooo!"

Meringis, Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya selama beberapa saat. "Baekhyun." Ia mengerang gelisah saat ia melihat jam alarmnya. "Ini masih pukul enam pagi. Di hari Sabtu disaat aku tidak ada pekerjaan untuk dilakukan."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak bisa tidur." Pria yang lain menjawab di seberang, mengabaikan semua rutukan Kyungsoo.

"Dan kenapa kau harus menggangguku?"

"Well, lagipula kau akan meneleponku nanti jadi aku rasa aku akan mengambil keputusan untuk meneleponmu lebih dulu." Ucap Baekhyun terlalu riang.

Mengerang sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke dalam selimut abu-abunya. Hal ini akan benar-benar menyeretnya.

* * *

Untungnya, Kyungsoo berhasil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun pada jam delapan pagi, setelah bercengkrama selama dua jam, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Jongin. Setelah itu, ia berjanji akan terus memberitahu Baekhyun jika sesuatu yang besar terjadi antara dirinya dengan si model.

_Yang benar saja, kenapa aku berteman dengannya?_

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo dapat melakukan aktifitas paginya seperti biasa. Menarik tubuhnya sendiri dari atas ranjang, ia pergi ke dapur untuk memberi makan Max sebelum pergi mandi dan menggosok giginya. Lalu, setelah mengenakan celana training, sweater, dan juga sneakers, ia mengajak Max berjalan-jalan pagi.

Udaranya masih sejuk, matahari mulai naik ketika orang-orang mulai mengawali aktifitasnya. Central Park terlihat ramai dengan para pejogging dan orang-orang yang membawa anjing mereka jalan-jalan seperti dirinya. Ada beberapa orang yang melakukan yoga di tengah lapangan, matrass mereka terlihat kontras dengan warna rumput.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo membeli secangkir kopi di Dunkin' Donuts terdekat sebelum berjalan pulang ke rumah. Setelah sampai di dalam gedung, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil surat-surat yang masuk. Membuka kotak baja kecil miliknya dengan sedikit usaha, ia menyelubungi tiap-tiap amplop yang ada disana, pengikat anjing ada di pergelangan tangannya sedangkan Max duduk manis di dekat kakinya.

"Tagihan, tagihan, tagihan, tagihan lagi, ikl- apa ini?" ia bergumam sendiri. terdapat sekotak amplop hitam di antara surat tagihan dan iklan dengan selembar kupon gratis makan yang bertuliskan nama serta alamatnya di tinta putih. Setelah menutup dan mengunci kotak suratnya, Kyungsoo menggenggam kunci apartemennya dan menggunakan elevator untuk naik.

Segera setelah mereka sampai di dalam, dengan cepat ia mengisi mangkuk Max sebelum kembali berjalan menuju tumpukan surat di meja kopi. Surat tagihan itu bisa menunggu sebentar…

Membuka amplop hitam itu dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan selembar kartu berwarna vanilla. Dicetak dengan tinta hitam, di bagian depan kartu tersebut adalah isi pesannya.

_**Untuk Kyungsoo Do**__,_

_Kau diundang untuk menghadiri Masquerade Ball untuk merayakan peluncuran koleksi "Black pearl" terbaru merek fashion Luhan, EXO-Men pada hari Sabtu, 25 Mei. Perayaan akan dimulai pada pukul 7:00PM dan berakhir pada pukul 11:00PM._

_Diharap mengenakan pakaian formal dan sebuah topeng sesuai keinginanmu (Berkreasilah!)_

_Jika menghadiri, RSVP Sehun Oh._

_(212)546-8796_

_Kami mengharapkan kehadiranmu!_

_Dibawah cetakan pesan tersebut, terdapat tulisan tangan Luhan yang rapi seperti biasa dengan tinta biru._

_Kau harus datang, Kyungsoo :D Berjanjilah kau akan berpakaian yang bagus supaya member kesan! Dan juga, jangan pertanyakan logikaku. Aku sangat ingin mengadakan sebuah Masquerade Ball setelah aku menonton salah satu episode Gossip Girl ~Luhan._

"Jadi karena inilah ia sibuk.." Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memasukkan kartu tersebut kembali ke amplopnya.

Paling tidak sekarang ia punya alasan untuk mengenakan setelan yang ia simpan di bagian belakang lemarinya.

* * *

Well, im really sorry i couldn't manage to post this chap last week since i was sooo stress with all that damn mid-term and i was too occupied with those emazing thing and i just dont think i can see any english that moment. im so sorrry everyone, forgive me.

and for the one who request the original link, here it is gurl

www . asianfanfics story/view/510285/4/manhattan-s-elite-exo-hunhan-t aoris-baekyeol-kaisoo

remove the space and add the 'com', kay?

and di cerita ini ada beberapa kiasan yang sengaja nggak aku ubah bahasanya karena well, jadinya bakalan aneh. jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerangkannya disini.

**old sport** : itu sama aja kaya kita manggil dengan sebutan 'bro' and well, bagi kalian yang pernah nonton/baca the great gatsby kalian pasti ga bakal asing sama kalimat ini.

**flapper girl** : sebutan untuk gadis-gadis modern di jaman 1920an.

**Cinco de Mayo** : festival beer yang biasanya diadakan pada tanggal 5 Mei. festival ini kebanyakan dirayakan oleh warga Mexico yang tinggal di Amerika.

well, kurasa kalimat asingnya hanya segitu saja ya? kalau kalian menemukan kalimat asing lagi, tinggal komen aja nanti aku jelaskan c:

reviews are so much loved! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo tiba di Mocha pada pukul 9:50 PM dan terkejut ketika ia memandang sekeliling dan menemukan Jongin duduk di dekat jendela. Ia sedang melihat ke arah pejalan kaki, mata memandang jauh ke depan saat ia mengistirahatkan dagu di telapak tangannya. Cahaya matahari mengalir melalui jendela menyorot rambut coklat lelaki itu serta membuat kulitnya terlihat bercahaya, membuat seluruh kehadirannya terlihat sempurna, hidup, bernapas seperti karya seni.

Lagu ber-genre lembut mengalun dari pengeras suara :

_Oh baby no oh oh_

_I'm sorry that this is a monologue _

_Oh, actually I love yoy, yeah_

_If our long time hidden secrets were revealed _

_I would hold you in my arms_

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat secara perlahan dan Jongin menyadarinya, ia melambaikan tangan sebelum sepenuhnya memusatkan perhatian kepada lelaki yang lebih pendek itu.

"Hey." Sapa Kyungsoo, walaupun sedikit malu-malu. "Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu?" ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Jongin terkekeh dan mengisyaratkan agar ia mengambil tempat di hadapannya. "Tentu. Silahkan."

Lelaki satunya hanya tersenyum sebelum duduk. "Kau sudah lama di sini?"

"Belum. Aku baru saja datang lima menit yang lalu." Aku Jongin. "Aku pikir sepertinya datang lebih awal lebih baik daripada terlambat. Apakah kau sudah makan?"

"Apa? Oh, belum."

"Baiklah, kita harus memesan beberapa makanan." Ia memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu hari ini, _guys_?" ia bertanya dengan senyum cerah, menampakkan gigi putih sempurnanya. Rambut blonde terangnya ia ikat ke belakang dengan kencang menyerupai ekor kuda.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya padanya.

Bingung, ia mengatakan hal pertama yang ada di dalam pikirannya. "Uh, cappuccino dan roti bagel dengan krim keju, _please_." Pelayan itu mengangguk saat ia mencatat pesanan di notesnya sebelum beralih kepada Jongin.

"Aku ingin _caramel latte_ dan sebuah _glazed cinnamon bun_. Terima kasih."

Ia mencatat kembali sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali." Dan kemudian ia meninggalkan tempat.

Kesunyian menggantung di antara mereka sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk memecahkan es itu. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya. "Oh, baik, aku rasa aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih memperbaiki kesalahan orang lain dan membuat kalimat demi kalimat terlihat indah. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi untuk dikatakan, serius."

Pelayan kembali datang, membawa nampan berisi minuman mereka. Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh pesanan dua lelaki itu di atas meja, kemudian pergi setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.

Kyungsoo memegang cangkir dengan hati-hati di tangannya dan meniup uap cappuccino sebelum menyesapnya, mengernyit saat ia merasakan kopi panas membakar lidahnya.

Jongin tertawa, latte-nya masih tetap tak tersentuh. "Kau tahu, kali ini sangat aneh melihatmu meminum sesuatu yang tidak mengandung alcohol."

"Diamlah." Kata Kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar memalukan daripada apapun.

Jongin membawa latte-nya ke bibir sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum santai. "Benar-benar tidak banyak yang harus kuceritakan selain, 'Hai, aku Kyungsoo dan aku adalah seorang editor surat kabar'."

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang lain." Ujar Jongin, telapak tangan kembali menopang pipinya. "Aku benar-benar yakin ada hal lain dari sekedar berpandangan mata."

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Dari mana kau mau aku mulai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Terserah kau mau mulai dari mana." Ujar Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman. "Kita punya banyak waktu."

Duduk di antara dua orang lelaki dengan piring putih dan _cinnamon bun_ yang setengah termakan serta _croissant crumbs_ ditambah dengan cangkir putih yang telah kosong. Kyungsoo dan Jongin berbagi cerita satu sama lain, beberapa serius tetapi kebanyakan dari cerita mereka lucu.

"Aku pernah sekali tersandung dan jatuh di depan model _Victoria Secret_." Kata Jongin tiba-tiba, air wajah memerah mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak potongan croissant saat ia mengunyah. "Ya Tuhan, apa?"

"Yups. Aku adalah seorang penari cadangan untuk Victoria Secret fashion show di tahun 2011 dan saat pertama kali aku melihat Miranda Kerr dan Candice Swanpoel di belakang panggung, aku benar-benar tersandung beberapa kabel atau apapun itu, kemudian aku mendaratkan wajahku di lantai, tepat di sebelah kaki mereka!" ia menjelaskan, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, kau adalah seorang idiot yang ceroboh…" canda Kyungsoo.

Hanya butuh dua cangkir kopi lagi untuk membuat Kyungsoo maupun Jongin lepas kendali, tertawa dan mendengus seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya kenyang, ia menarik napas sembari menatap sekeliling toko hingga ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11:20. Kencan ini harus berakhir, dengan berat hati.

Ia mengeluarkan desahan keras. "Okay, okay… heh, Jongin?"

"Yeah?" lelaki yang satunya bertanya, berhenti tertawa nyaring.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku harus pulang, menyiapkan dokumenku dan pergi ke kantor." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa meninggalkan tagihannya padaku, Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin saat melihat lelaki itu mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Pastinya." Ujarnya. "Aku senang hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku juga. Aku pikir lain waktu aku ingin melakukan hal ini lagi."

"Jadi, haruskah aku… kau mau bertemu lagi kapan?" tanya Jongin.

Pertanyaan ini mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada pertanyaan lain yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jongin. "Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai janji… apakah kau kebetulan mendapatkan undangan ke '_masquerade ball_'-nya Luhan?"

Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Ya. Sehun mengirimkan satu untukku."

Bibir Kyungsoo berbalik melengkung ke atas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, apakah kau tidak ada acara pada tanggal 25 mulai dari jam tujuh sampai delapan?"

"Kenapa, aku tidak ada acara." Jongin menyeringai. "Maukah kau pergi denganku?"

Lelaki yang lebih pendek hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Sampai bertemu di sana?"

"Sampai bertemu di sana." Jongin mengangguk sekali dengan tegas.

"Aku rasa kita harus mengadakan kencan lain." Ujar Kyungsoo, beranjak dari kursi. "Sampai jumpa." Jongin hanya melambaikan tangan saat ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh.

Tidak sampai setengah jalan menuju rumahnya, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu di mana tempat acara itu diadakan.

_**14 Mei 2015**_

_Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan postingan ini pendek dan manis karena aku ada di kantor sekarang, tetapi tadi aku pergi berkencan dengan Tuan Misterius dan aku harus mengatakan, ada banyak sekali hal yang belum kuketahui darinya._

_Ia sangat kekanak-kanakakan dan menyenangkan! Kami bercanda dengan ditemani kopi serta kue-kue dan saling berbagi cerita memalukan. Secara mengejutkan, aku sangat mudah terbuka dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi aku menyukainya._

_Kami mengatur kencan kedua dalam kurun waktu seminggu atau mungkin lebih cepat dari itu. Luhan mengadakan 'masquerade ball' untuk koleksi terbarunya yang dinamai "Black Pearl" dan koleksi terbarunya seharusnya keluar di toko-toko secepatnya._

_Berita buruknya, Luhan benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya dengan tidak menyertakan alamat tempat pesta tersebut di kartu undangan. Godammit. Oh baiklah, aku akan mengunjunginya pada hari Jum'at malam di rumahnya dengan Baekhyun dan Zitao mungkin. Aku akan bertanya dengannya nanti. _

_Tentang Luhan, dia mungkin merencanakan semuanya dan tidak menyertakan alamat tempat acaranya. _

_Aku harus pergi sekarang tapi sampai bertemu lagi!_

_**With love, **_

_**D.O.**_

Jum'at

17, Mei 2015

6:00 PM

Kyungsoo selalu iri tentang Luhan yang tinggal di _Townhouse_. Ia ingin tinggal _Townhouse _semenjak ia sudah cukup matang untuk pindah dari rumah kedua orang tuanya, tetapi waktu itu rumah di kota sedang tidak ada di pasaran dan lagipula ia tidak mempunyai banyak uang pada waktu itu.

Rumah Luhan mempunyai tiga lantai. Lantai satu adalah yang paling kecil. Lantai itu seperti pada umumnya, satu entri yang besar dengan tangga menuju lantai dua yang berisikan ruang tamu, dapur, dan ruang makan. Di ruang tamu terdapat sepasang pintu Prancis yang mengarah ke balkon dengan pagar besi hitam. Lantai ketiga adalah ruangan dengan ukuran sedang yang digunakan Luhan sebagai kamar tidur. Mulai dari lantai hingga langit-langitnya terbuat dari kayu, tirai _flowy_ gelap, serta sprai abu-abu dan putih yang lembut.

Luhan juga melakukan semua desain interior sendiri. Menurut Kyungsoo, bagian dalam rumahnya yang seperti itu tampak seperti di katalog IKEA.

_Aku ingin mempunyai townhouse seperti ini suatu hari nanti_… pikir Kyungsoo saat ia menyetel NetFlix sebelum mengganti channelnya untuk melihat episode terbaru dari _The Game of Thrones_. Baekhyun memakai momentum ini dengan duduk di sofa samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar membenci Joffrey," katanya pelan, memfokuskan perhatian pada acara.

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya. "Semua orang membenci Joffrey." Balasnya.

Zitao dan Luhan tiba di ruang tamu kemudian, membawa dua gelas berisikan anggur merah. Luhan memberikan satu untuk Baekhyun dan Zitao memberikan satu untuk Kyungsoo dan lelaki yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana minggu kalian?" tanya Luhan, mengambil tempat kosong di ujung sofa sementara Zitao mengambil bahu sofa.

"Tidak terlalu sibuk." Kata Baekhyun, tersenyum saat ia mendengar Tyrion Lannister mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai waktu untuk bersantai sekarang karena desain baruku sudah selesai." Zitao menjawab, mata terpaku pada layar. Setelah Kyungsoo, Zitao adalah fans terbesar _Game of Thrones_ di antara mereka. Terkadang Baekhyun menyukai acaranya juga, tetapi terkadang Baekhyun kalah dan Luhan lebih suka untuk mengatakan bahwa ia cukup menyukainya.

"Aku pergi berkencan dengan Jongin Selasa lalu." Kyungsoo berujar tanpa berpikir.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan menekan tombol pause pada remot control. "Permisi. Apalagi sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku pergi berkencan dengan Jongin Selasa kemarin." Ia mengulangi perkataannya. "Aku baru mengatakan semua ini sekarang karena minggu kemarin aku sangat sibuk sampai-sampai aku tidak punya waktu serta energi untuk menelpon ataupun pergi berkunjung."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. "Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kau senang?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, rasa kesal terhadap teman-temannya benar-benar hilang. Terutama pada Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar tetap marah padanya. "Kita pergi ke Mocha untuk kopi dan beberapa kue." Jawab Kyungsoo saat ia menekan tombol play. "Sebetulnya ia seorang yang lucu dan menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara."

"Itu manis. Apakah kalian berdua merencanakan kencan kedua?" Tanya Zitao, menyesap anggur merahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, maniknya melirik Zitao sebelum kembali menatap Jon Snow dan Ygritte bertengkar di layar. "Kencan kedua kita sebenarnya akan berlangsung di acaranya Luhan. Dan aku baru saja ingat, Luhan," ia berbalik ke arah nama yang ia sebutkan. "Jika kau benar-benar menginginkanku datang, seharusnya kau menyertakan alamat di kartu undangan tersebut."

Zitao mengangguk setuju. "Yeah, bagaimana dengan itu?"

Luhan mengambil satu tegukkan sebelum menaruh gelas anggurnya di meja kopi di hadapan mereka. "Oh, aku sudah merencanakannya." _Aku tahu itu. _"Kau harus meng-RSVP untuk mencari tahu di mana tempatnya."

"Baiklah, anggap saja sekarang kita telah meng-RSVP." Kata Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Kalian semua adalah teman dekatku, tentu saja aku akan mengatakannya pada kalian. Acara itu akan diadakan di Grand Ballroom di The Plaza Hotel." Ia berkata dengan bangga. "Dan jangan khawatir. Sehun sudah mengatakan pada Jongin di mana tempatnya."

Zitao menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau berhasil memesan The Grand Ballroom untuk semalaman? Kau pasti sudah memesannya berbulan-bulan lalu!"

"Tentu saja sudah. Persiapan pesta seperti ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu semalam." Ia mengatakan dengan suara yang jelas. "Staff yang berkerja di hotel sudah menyiapakan acara ini. Mereka menyingkirkan sebagian besar meja dan kursi, pengecualian untuk beberapa dan mereka memintaku untuk membuat daftar minuman yang akan mereka sajikan pada malam acara."

Ia meraih laci yang tersembunyi di bawah sisi meja kopi dan mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pena. "Aku membutuhkan sesuatu dengan bantuan kalian."

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Apakah kau benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kami untuk memilih minuman?"

"Well, yeah. Ini adalah pesta formal, jadi aku membutuhkan minuman yang tidak terlalu ekstrim tapi masih enak dan estetis untuk dipandang mata." Kata Luhan saat ia membuka tutup pena. "Untukmu, Kyungsoo, jika kau tahu seseorang yang tahu resep cocktail yang enak, maka itu bagianmu."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Bukannya mau memuji tanduk sendiri, tapi Luhan ada benarnya. Dari mereka berempat, ialah yang paling sering minum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa yang ingin kau sediakan?"

Luhan mengetuk pena ke bibir. "Champagne, anggur, bellinis karena aku mencintai mereka, Manhattan cocktail… sejauh ini hanya itu."

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan beautifuls? Mereka terlihat anggun dan rasanya enak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Luhan mencatat 'beautifuls' di bawah 'Manhattan Cocktails'.

"Oh! Aku punya satu!" Baekhyun berseru, mengangkat tangannya. "Abbey cocktails. Warna kuning yang cantik dengan cherry di atasnya dalam gelas martini. Aku pikir itu pemenangnya."

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai itu juga…" Luhan bergumam. Ia mencatatnya. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat suka delilahs juga…" saat ia menulis lebih banyak pilihan ke catatannya, ia bertanya, "Jadi, apakah kalian semua sudah menyiapkan setelan?"

"Yep. Aku menggunakan salah satu dari rancanganku sendiri. Baju, celana, dan semuanya." Zitao tersenyum bangga.

"Bagus, Taozi." Baekhyun memujinya. "Hei Luhan, apakah kau pikir, kau akan membuat pengecualian di pesta 'formal' untuk sepatunya?"

Luhan mendongak dari buku catatannya. "Sepatu? Sepatu apa?"

"Setelanku mengharuskanku memakai sepatu boots."

Sang perancang mengangkat alisnya. "Mengharuskan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan tampak tidak yakin namun ia tetap memperbolehkan Baekhyun memakainya**.** "Kau harus membuat boot itu pantas dipakai, Baekhyun. Dan juga, katakan pada Chanyeol untuk menampilkan dirinya yang terbaik."

"Chanyeol akan berada di sana?" Baekhyun berpaling kepadanya, terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Sehun mengundangnya."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sampai membentuk huruf 'o'. "Mungkin aku harus membicarakan dengannya." Gumamnya.

Luhan mendengung sebagai tanggapan seraya mencorat-coret di sekitar tepi halaman. "Bagaimana dneganmu Kyungsoo?"

"Oh… Um," Ujar Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba gugup. "Aku, uh, Aku mempunyai setelan yang aku gunakan di acara dua tahun yang lalu?" Jawabnya pasrah.

Luhan mendongak dengan mata yang melebar, pena jatuh ke karpet dengan bunyi dentuman kecil. Baekhyun perlahan berpaling ke arahnya, air wajah yang terkejut saat Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan menghela napas sedih.

"Apa? Aku tidak membutuhkan setelan baru hanya untuk satu malam!" ia beralasan.

Zitao mengangkat tangannya. "Itu dia! Kami akan melakukan _makeover_ secara menyeluruh padamu. Rambut, baju, semuanya! Kau tidak usah membayar, aku akan membayar semuanya! Jika aku bisa membuatmu terlihat memukau untuk satu malam, maka itu tidak akan sia-sia."

"Tunggu, apa—"

Luhan memutuskan bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bergabung. "Aku setuju. Kita bisa pergi ke _Empirio Armani_ dan mencarikanmu sebuah merek setelan terbaru besok dan tidak!" ia mengangkat tangannya saat Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk membantah. "Kau tidak boleh membantah untuk hal ini dan juga, jangan menggunakan pekerjaan sebagai alasan, besok hari Sabtu dan itu satu-satunya hari di mana kita semua mempunyai waktu senggang."

Terkejut dan kesal, Kyungsoo memutar pandangan ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menonton seluruh cobaan dengan senyum kecil. "Baek, apakah kau serius membiarkan mereka melakukan ini semua padaku?!"

Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun kecuali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Percayakan padaku, Soo." Kata Zitao, berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah mempunyai ide di pikiranku. Hal pertama, rambutmu. Panjang tampaknya tidak apa-apa. Hanya perlu lebih ringan…" ia berhenti untuk berpikir. "Aku yakin penata rambutku bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Kami akan membelikanmu sebuah setelan besok dan juga pagi sebelum acara kita akan menata rambutmu."

Kyungsoo hanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kepanikan batinnya.

* * *

this chapter was done by raein, i just edit some parts so you won't be confuse.

there's nothing to comment for this chapter so i just wanna ask, do you enjoy it?

reviews are so much loved! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday  
May 25 ,2015  
10:00 AM**

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi salon dengan mata terpejam, bersemedi. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat wajah Zitao yang sedang tersenyum. "Apa kau telah menentukan takdirku?" tanyanya dengan suara setenang mungkin. Dirinya, Baekhyun, dan Zitao sedang berada di salon yang terletak di atap sebuah gedung perkantoran di tengah area Manhattan. Luhan harus menyelesaikan persiapan akhir untuk acara pesta dansa di hotel sehingga mereka akan bertemu dengannya disana.

"Ya, aku sudah menentukannya. Dan sekarang kutinggalkan kau dengan Stacey untuk mengurus penampilanmu." Jawab laki-laki yang lain sembari bergerak ke samping, menampakkan sosok perempuan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan biru dengan kulit putih pucat. Kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati.

"Jangan khawatir, nak!" ucap Stacey dengan nada yang terlalu ceria. "Aku tahu harus berbuat bagaimana denganmu. Disini Zitao benar-benar teliti dan aku sudah melakukan hal ini ribuan kali." Ia memutar kursi Kyungsoo sehingga laki-laki itu kini menghadap ke cermin, sinar lampu yang bersinar di atas cermin tersebut tiba-tiba saja menyilaukan penglihatannya.

Stacey pergi sejenak untuk mengambil alat-alat yang tepat bagi Kyungsoo, dan saat itulah ia mendapati seorang stylish lain menuntun Baekhyun menuju kursi di sebelah dirinya. "Kau juga berdandan?" tanyanya.

"Yeah. Kurasa sedikit perubahan kecil terdengar bagus dan lagipula," Ia mengacak rambutnya sebentar. "Aku sudah lama ingin menyemir rambutku."

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya sebelum menatap ke depan, kembali bersemedi dan memikirkan setelan hitam baru yang tergantung di lemarinya.

* * *

**7:00 PM**

"Jadi, akhirnya kau berhasil mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan?" tanya Joonmyeon sembari mengancingkan setelan jasnya di depan cermin. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki sederhana yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pakaian mewah. Ia benar-benar puas dengan setelan hitam serta dasi kupu-kupu abu-abunya. Ia membenahi rambut bergelombang merahnya dengan cepat.

Jongin berujar, "Yep, dan acara pesta dansa ini akan menjadi kencan kedua kita." Dari tempatnya di atas kursi goyang Joonmyeon. Tubuhnya berbalut dengan setelan hitam serta kemeja putih, rompi hitam, dan dasi sutera hitam. Ia membiarkan jasnya tidak dikancing dan ia memegang sebuah topeng di tangannya. Topengnya berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan detail emas di sekitar bagian matanya dan jika kau memperhatikan baik-baik, kau dapat melihat gambar notes balok kecil tepat di sebelah lubang mata. Rambutnya ia sisir ke samping, diblow kering dan ditata dengan teliti.

"Yeah, tapi bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya di lautan orang-orang bertopeng?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil memakai sepatunya dan sebelum mengambil topeng miliknya yang tergeletak manis di atas meja kopi. Topingnya bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih dengan detail emas mengelilinginya.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya sembari berdiri. Sembari merapikan setelannya, ia menjawab, "Eh, aku akan segera tahu. Lagipula, aku rasa ini akan sedikit menyenangkan, bukan?" ia tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak punya kekasih." Jawab Joonmyeon acuh tak acuh sembari membenahi kancingnya. Walaupun kenyataan berkata bahwa Joonmyeon adalah salah satu lajang yang paling diburu di Manhattan. "Lagipula, kita harus bergegas." Ia mengambil keperluannya dan mempersilahkan jalan langsung ke pintu depan.

Walaupun Kyungsoo benci dengan kenyataan yang mengharuskannya duduk di kursi salon selama berjam-jam hanya untuk menyemir rambutnya, ia harus mengakui bahwa Zitao dan Stacey memilih warna yang tepat untuk dirinya. Warna tersebut sangat berbeda jauh dengan rambut hitam lamanya. Kini, rambutnya berwarna coklat terang, warna yang sangat cocok dengan kulitnya, dan Stacey sengaja menjambul rambutnya dengan semprotan hair spray yang begitu banyak.

Dan terima kasih untuk Luhan, setelan tersebut tampak bagus dan pas sekali dikenakannya. Daripada setelan hitam lamanya, setelan barunya ini berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan kancing putih dan dasi tipis berwarna hitam. Setelan itu sangat cocok dengan figur rampingnya dan entah bagaimana membuatnya tampak sedikit lebih tinggi. Sembari membenahi kelepak jasnya, ia memperhatikan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, memastikan bahwa semuanya tampak sempurna dari rambut sampai sepatu oxford coklat terangnya.

Max menghampiri hanya untuk di kakinya, mendongak menatapnya dengan mata anjingnya yang berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk menepuk kepalanya. "Maaf, sobat, Aku tak bisa menimangmu atau Luhan memenggal kepalaku hanya karena meninggalkan bulu anjing di setelanku." Candanya. Setelah mengelus bulu anjingnya sekali lagi, ia berbalik mengarah meja kopi tempat topengnya tergeletak. Topeng tersebut didesain dengan sedemikian ruwetnya sampai-sampai topeng tersebut lebih terlihat seperti renda. Sebenarnya ia ingin topeng yang sederhana dengan warna padat, namun Zitao dan Luhan telah mengatakan tidak secara serempak dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengurangi keserdehanaannya dan menambah kekompleksannya.

Setelah mengambil topeng miliknya, ia mempelajari benda tersebut sebelum menghela nafas. "Ini hanya untuk satu malam." Gumamnya sebelum berbalik menatap Max. "Well, aku sudah memberimu makan jadi kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja semalaman ini." ujarnya sembari memasukkan kunci, ponsel serta dompetnya ke dalam kantong. "Kurasa yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke pesta itu dan mencari Jongin."

Anjing coorgie tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Chanyeol memeriksa jamnya untuk ketiga kalinya sembari menunggu Baekhyun di depan gedung apartemennya, penjaga pintu apartemen memperhatikannya dengan waspada.

Ia menyibukkan diri dengan memutar-mutar topeng di tangannya. Topengnya berwarna hitam sederhana dengan dihiasi jalinan emas dan hitam di sekitarnya.

Lima menit kemudian, ia mendengar suara berdeham pelan yang membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Penjaga pintu tersebut menatap ke arahnya sebelum membukakan pintu dan membiarkan cahaya sinar kuning serta udara hangat keluar dari dalamnya dan berjalanlah keluar sosok paling cantik yang pernah Chanyeol temui selama hidupnya. Ia bersumpah, jantungnya berhenti berdegup selama beberapa saat sebelum berdegup kembali dengan sangat cepat saat pikirannya melayang pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Melihat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa telanjang. Ketika dirinya hanya berbalut setelan hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu dengan rambut jambulnya yang biasa, Baekhyun benar-benar tampil maksimal, laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu berbalut setelan biru gelap, yang jika kau lihat sekilas, tampak berwarna hitam, dengan pasangan rompi yang tepat, kemeja putih dengan kerah hitam, dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih, hitam dengan garis biru melingkari lehernya. Ujung celananya sengaja ia lipat untuk memperlihatkan sepatu boot yang dikenakannya sampai di bawah lutut. Rambut coklat gelapnya telah disemir menjadi ungu kemerah-merahan yang anehnya, tampak sangat menakjubkan padanya. Rambutnya memang sengaja tidak ditata, ia membiarkannya sedikit berantakan dan di tangannya terdapat topeng berwarna emas dan biru dengan berhiaskan jalinan yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Guh uh- ap-" Chanyeol tergagap, tak dapat mengeluarkan suara yang wajar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil sembari bergerak mendekat. "Kuanggap kau menyukai penampilanku kalau begitu?" Ia tersenyum cerah.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau suka?" Akhirnya ia dapat berbicara. "Suka? Baekhyun- aku- aku bahkan tidak dapat- kau sangat cantik dan aku merasa sangat tak pantas berdiri di samping ya Tuhan." Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menghirup nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut pada lengan Chanyeol dan sembari tersenyum, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik, "Kau lebih layak dari ini." setelah menarik diri sedikit, ia menatap wajah merona Chanyeol dengan sebuah sengiran, "Sekarang ayo segera bergegas. Kita sudah terlambat." Ucapnya semangat.

"Oh, benar! Pestanya!" seru Chanyeol sebelum berbalik untuk membuka pintu penumpang bagi Baekhyun. Setelah menutup pintunya, Chanyeol menatap penjaga pintu yang tersenyum ke arah mereka dengan ramah, kemudian Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda terima kasih sebelum berbalik ke pintu pengemudi dan masuk.

Penjaga pintu itu hanya menaikkan topinya dan menyeringai saat ia melihat kedua orang tersebut telah hilang di jalanan sebelum kembali bekerja seolah-olah tak melihat apapun.

* * *

Acara _Grand Ballroom_ itu, sepertinya kekurangan kata yang lebih baik, _Grand_. Sama seperti namanya.

Cahaya terang yang terpancar dari kandil krital besar menerangi seluruh ruangan ketika orang-orang masuk, para perempuan berbalutkan gaun mewah dengan untaian mutiara atau permata di sekitar leher mereka sementara para pria berbalutkan setelan mewah dan baru. Semua orang juga datang dengan memakai topeng. Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa ia setengah mengharapkan akan ada seseorang muncul dengan topeng _Iron man_ atau sejenisnya. Tapi tidak, tampaknya semua orang mengerti seberapa formalnya acara ini.

Terdapat beberapa meja di pinggir ruangan besar itu dengan vas kaca kecil berhiaskan mawar putih di dalamnya di setiap meja. Para pelayan mengenakan setelan _tailcoat_ berjalan mengitari ruangan dengan membawa nampan perak yang berisikan minuman di atasnya dan beberapa diantara membawa _hors d'oeuvres_ mini.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah panggung tempat dimana grup orchestra kecil memainkan music klasik. Di tengah ruangan terdapat tempat kosong dimana para pasangan berdansa dengan gaya yang sering Kyungsoo lihat di film-film bertema tahun 1800an. _Luhan benar-benar tidak bercanda ketika ia bilang bahwa ia ingin acara ini benar-benar formal_.

Setelah menghentikan seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan, ia meminta segelas koktail _abbey_ di atas nampan. Dan setelah ia meneguk beberapa tegukan, ia berhenti sejenak untuk berterima kasih pada siapapun yang menciptakan alkohol karena _holy crap ini sempurna_ sebelum kembali mencari Jongin, mendesak beberapa orang yang lewat sembari meneguk minumannya.

Sembari berjalan mengitari lantai dansa dan melewati beberapa pria tampan, ia menatap melalui lubang mata topengnya ke arah para pedansa yang bergerak secara hati-hati. Setelah menghabiskan koktailnya, ia menaruh gelas tersebut di salah satu meja sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah lantai dansa untuk mendapat penglihatan yang lebih baik.

Mereka semua bagus, tapi hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tinggi dan kurus. Bagian dari wajahnya yang tidak tertutup topeng bersinar kecoklatan di bawah cahaya kandil. Gerakannya anggun namun juga kuat saat ia berdansa dengan pasangan perempuannya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerakan mereka, matanya mengikuti mereka di sekitar lantai dansa. Satu kali, ia membuat kontak mata dengan laki-laki tersebut dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam hitungan detik sebelum laki-laki yang ditatap Kyungsoo itu memutar pasangan perempuannya dan menurunkannya bersamaan dengan pedansa lain.

Ketika musik berakhir, para pedansa berpose sebelum melepaskan satu sama lain, bertepuk tangan untuk permainan orkestranya. Beberapa pemain orchestra tersebut membungkuk sebelum bersiap-siap untuk penampilan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya grup pedansa baru mulai memasuki lantai dansa menggantikan grup yang lama. Dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang lalu lalang, Kyungsoo kehilangan jejak laki-laki itu.

* * *

"Umm, Baekhyun. Aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus!" seru Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menariknya masuk ke lantai dansa, koktail Manhattannya yang terlupakan tergeletak di sebuah meja dibelakangnya.

"Jangan khawatir! Ada banyak orang jadi kita bisa segera masuk!" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat ketika grup orchestra di panggung meletakkan alat musik mereka. Seorang wanita naik ke atas panggung dan mengambil tepat di depan piano. Mereka bergegas seiring dengan iringan orang-orang.

Chanyeol panik. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berdansa! Whoa!" ia berteriak ketika laki-laki yang lebih memberikan sebuah sentakan tajam.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa sampai mereka menemukan tempat kosong ketika sang wanita mulai bermain. Ia tersenyum ketika ia menyadari lagu apakah itu. Berbalik menatap Chanyeol, ia meringis. "Aku akan mengajarimu." Ucapnya pada si jangkung ketika ia menautkan jemari kanannya dengan jemari kiri Chanyeol. Tangannya yang lain menuntun Chanyeol untuk merangkul pinggangnya sementara dirinya menggenggam bahu Chanyeol.

Laki-laki jangkung itu hanya menatap sekeliling dengan bingung saat sang wanita mulai bernyanyi.

_One look and I'm done__  
__One glance from your eyes__  
__And I'm captivated_

"Sekarang, ikuti aku saja." Ucap Baekhyun padanya ketika kakinya mulai bergerak. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat…" Ia menghitung pelan sembari menuntun Chanyeol, laki-laki yang lain lama-lama mulai terbiasa dengan gerakannya.

_The taste of your skin__  
__The warmth of your hungry lips__  
__Has me so taken_ _and I love the way__  
__You can make me dance from miles away_

Baekhyun menatap kaki mereka saat mereka bergerak, memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak menginjak kakinya secara tidak sengaja. Chanyeol bukanlah pedansa terbaik, namun ia mengikuti semua gerakannya dengan perasaan nyaman yang aneh dan ia dapat merasakan beberapa gerakan Chanyeol yang tampak tidak stabil.

_When I'm with you__  
__I'm so sedated__  
__I'm capitvated by you_

Ketika Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, Chanyeol sedang menatapnya, menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia dapat melihat mata laki-laki itu membentuk bulan sabit di balik topengnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol, sebuah sengiran lebar bermain-main di bibirnya.

"Well, pasti ada sesuatu sampai kau nyengir begitu."

Chanyeol tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

_You're just like the wind cuz__  
__Everything moves when you're around it_

"Aku bersumpah, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol pelan ketika mereka berdansa ke kiri.

_The sun is just like the sound__  
__Of your voice in the morning_  
_When you light up my world and I love the way__  
__You can make me dance__  
__From miles away_

Chanyeol mendongak menatap cahaya kandil di atasnya, mata coklatnya bersinar. Kembali menatap Baekhyun, ia menatap ke arah senyuman mata gelap yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

_When I'm with you__  
__I'm never jaded__  
__I'm captivated_

"Aku hanya sangat bahagia sekarang. Momen ini sangat sempurna bagiku." Ia merengkuh Baekhyun lebih erat, tangan besar Chanyeol kini berada di punggung mungilnya. "Kau sangat sempurna, Baekhyun. Mungkin banyak orang telah mengatakan hal ini padamu berulang kali, tapi biarkan aku mengulangi perkataan mereka. Dan aku baru saja menyadari malam ini begitu berharga karena aku menghabiskannya denganmu."

_Oh, I'll never stopped believing__  
__In this crazy love we're leading_

"Chanyeol norak…" ucap Baekhyun, admirasi di matanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah serta senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menunduk, wajah mereka sangat dekat, mereka dapat merasakan nafas satu sama lain melalui bibir mereka.

_Oh, sugar__  
__Hold me closer__  
__Make me sweeter_  
_I need ya__  
__I love you_

Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, Chanyeol menghela nafas, akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Mata Baekhyun melebar selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terpejam dalam kebahagiaan sembari melepaskan untaiannya jemarinya pada Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pelukan Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang mungilnya ketika bibir mereka bergerak bersamaan dalam harmoni yang manis.

_So please show me that smile__  
__Make me laugh for just a little while_

Ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, Baekhyun tidak melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol, ia berjinjit ketika Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka bersama, matanya masih terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun terkejut sebelum memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis. Setelah meraih tangannya, ia mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawabnya dengan terengah-engah.

_Then breathe me one breath_  
_I only need one to fill the emptiness and I__  
__Love the way you can make me dance__  
__From miles away_

Tak ada dari mereka yang menarik diri terlebih dahulu, keduanya sama-sama hanyut dalam bagian kecil dari surga yang mereka alami.

Chanyeol tetap merengkuh Baekhyun erat, kening mereka masih bersentuhan, topeng mereka bertubrukan satu sama lain. Kaki mereka bergerak mengikuti ritme lagu. Dunia di sekitar mereka tampak hilang dan rasanya yang bisa Chanyeol dengar hanyalah suara Baekhyun yang ikut bernyanyi sampai lagu berakhir, suara manisnya bercampur dengan sempurna.

_It's been so long but now__  
__I've waited and I'm captivated_

* * *

Hi, im back again with the new chapter kk. As you can see, lagi-lagi ada beberapa istilah asing di chapter ini jadi biarkan aku menjelaskannya.

Tailcoat : ini merupakan setelan yang biasa pelayan/butler gunakan. Kalian bisa membayangkannya, kan?

hors d'oeuvres : makanan pembuka yang berasal dari prancis dan biasanya disajikan pada event-event tertentu atau saat pesta koktail.

Dan lagu yang tertera di atas itu lagunya Lady Gaga yang Captivated. Lagunya lumayan enak, bisa download kalau kalian mau haha.

So, how's the chapter anyway? Did you enjoy it? Akan ada 5 chapter lagi sebelum ff ini selesai dan aku akan ambil hiatus sebentar sebelum melanjutkan satu projek yang tertunda.

Well, the next project bakalan agak lama karena bahasanya yang lumayan berat dan pairingnya masih kaisoo. Try to guess what fic is it, I'll give you a hint : fic ini salah satu fic klasik kaisoo. Happy guessing lol.

Revies are so much loved ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Para kerumunan bertepuk tangan ketika lagu telah berakhir, kemudian wanita di atas panggung itu berdiri dan membungkuk dengan anggun.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika wanita tersebut turun dari panggung dan digantikan oleh pemain orchestra yang mengambil peralatan mereka masing-masing sekali lagi untuk mempersiapkan sebuah lagu. Para penari segera membubarkan diri dan Kyungsoo bisa saja merutuk, ia melihat rambut ungu Baekhyun di antara kerumunan tersebut dan dalam hitungan detik, ia kehilangannya.

Dan ia masih tidak tahu kemana penari itu pergi.

Tak ada keraguan lagi dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa penari bertopeng itu adalah Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan ke sekeliling, mencari-cari pria bertopeng emas. Tak melihat ke arah mana ia pergi, ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang, ia segera meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya sebelum ia mendengar suara laki-laki itu. "Kyungsoo, kau kah itu?"

Kyungsoo menatap pria di hadapannya, berbalut setelan Burberry London ramping biru laut yang sangat bagus. "Jongdae?"

Pria yang disebut mengangkat topeng _Phantom of Opera_ miliknya dan meringis ke arah Kyungsoo "Yo." Sapanya riang sebelum kembali menutupi dirinya dengan topeng lagi.

"Hey." Sapa Kyungsoo balik sembari memberinya sebuah pelukan singkat. "Kau terlihat tampan malam ini."

"Kau juga tidak buruk. Aku suka rambut baru ini."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?"

Jongdae mengeluarkan suara 'pfffft'. "Aku bisa mengenali teman-temanku dimanapun." Ia beralasan. "Dan lagi, bibir serta suaramu gampang dikenali."

Laki-laki yang lain merona. Dari semua alasan yang Jongdae utarakan…

"Jadi, kau sendirian disini?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae, merasa hilang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia masih harus mencari Jongin. "Well, tidak juga. Aku tidak bisa menemukan orang yang kucari. Kau tahu, pesta dansa bertopeng dan semacamnya." Ucapnya saat ia menubruk seorang pelayan yang terburu-buru pergi ke dapur dengan nampan kosong di tangannya.

"Oh. Teman kencan?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu."

"Aku tahu. Kau sedang mencari Jongin." Ucap Jongdae yakin.

"Tuhanku, apakah semua orang sudah tahu?"

Artis Broadway tersebut hanya mengangguk. "Aku baru saja mengetahuinya beberapa hari lalu jika hal itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hey, mau berdansa?" tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba, matanya berlari-lari ke arah orang-orang yang berada di lantai dansa. Bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyuman yang bisa menyaingi kucing Chesire.

"Apa?" Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Uh, Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak berdansa."

Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya meraih Kyungsoo kemudian ia menarik laki-laki itu bersamanya. "Tak masuk akal, kau adalah penari yang baik dan sungguh, kenapa tidak bersenang-senang sembari menunggu Jongin menemukanmu?"

"Um, tidak! Jongdae, tolonglah! Ini bukanlah ide yang bagus!" seru Kyungsoo saat Jongdae berpindah posisi di belakangnya dan mulai mendorong paksa tubuh mungilnya ke arah lantai dansa, Kyungsoo berusaha melawan dengan lemah.

Jongdae tertawa jahat dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan udara dingin menjalar naik ke tulang belakangnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai tawa itu. "Ayolah, Soo. Santailah!" kemudian ia memberikan satu dorongan penuh dan membuat Kyungsoo melayang menuju pelukan laki-laki lain.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali dan menarik diri dari laki-laki tersebut, mengatakan 'maaf' 'benar-benar minta maaf' terus menerus sampai ia memutuskan untuk menatap laki-laki tersebut. Terkejut, ia menatap mata penari tersebut, tatapan pria yang lain menembus dirinya. Untuk memeriksa keberuntungannya, ia bertanya perlahan yang mana masih bisa didengar. "Jongin? Jongin Kim?"

Untungnya, pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Butuh waktu lama bagimu." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo meringis balik ke arahnya sebelum menatap apa yang di belakang pria itu, bingung dan terkejut. "Tapi bagaimana Jongdae tahu?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia menemukan laki-laki tersebut memperhatikan mereka dari salah satu sisi lantai dansa. Ia membentuk jemarinya menjadi pose peace dengan salah satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain mengenggam koktail _Campari_ dan dengan berbalik sekali, ia berjalan menjauh.

Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah Jongin, berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa lebih baik ia tidak perlu tahu kemana Jongdae pergi.

"Yeah, Well, ada banyak orang bertopeng dalam satu ruangan." Ucap Kyungsoo, salah satu tangannya berada di pinggul.

Jongin hanya terkekeh sebelum menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas dan menariknya mendekat dengan lembut. "Well, Kita bersama sekarang, jadi…" ucapnya, menarik Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah kerumunan, dan tidak seperti apa yang ia lakukan dengan Jongdae, ia membiarkan Jongin. "Kita juga bisa bersenang-senang."

Setelah kalimat tersebut terlontar dari bibir Jongin, pemain orchestra mulai menyiapkan satu lagu lagi dan para kerumunan mulai membubarkan diri dan bersiap-siap dengan posisi mereka. Sinar lampu ruangan sedikit meredup. Kyungsoo panik. Ia terpaku sembari menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya berdansa seperti ini, Jongin."

"Tak apa. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Jongin menenangkannya. "Dengarkan saja aku dan ikutilah. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli jika kau membuat kesalahan? Tidak ada yang sempurna dan orang-orang tidak dapat mengenalimu." Ia beralasan.

Kyungsoo tidak ada keinginan untuk menjawab. Ia tahu akan sia-sia saja jika ia berusaha untuk berargumen. Jadi ia membiarkan Jongin membawanya ke bagian kecil dari lantai dansa tersebut.

"Okay, begini kita memulainya." Ucap Jongin. "Aku menggenggam kedua tanganmu," Ucapnya sembari menautkan tangan mungil Kyungsoo pada tangannya. "Kau siap?" laki-laki yang lebih mungil mengangguk. "Sekarang, ikuti saja aku." Ucapnya saat pemain orchestra mulai memainkan salah satu versi waltz. "Ke kanan, satu, dua." Bisik Jongin sedikit keras agar Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya. Laki-laki yang lain mengikuti.

"Kiri, satu, dua.." dan Kyungsoo bergerak ke kiri. "Sekarang, melangkah mundur, satu, dua.. pindahkan tanganmu ke bahuku pelan-pelan."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap gerakannya seperti yang dikatakan Jongin sementara laki-laki itu meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Anehnya, ini sangat mudah.

"sekarang, ulangi saja gerakannya. Kanan, satu, dua. Kiri, satu, dua. Mundur, satu, dua.." ia kerap mengulangi ucapannya sampai Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa. Mereka berdansa pada lingkaran kecil di sekeliling lantai dansa dan Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan hangat yang aneh dalam tubuhnya dan perasaan tersebut berubah semakin hangat tiap kali ia melihat Jongin tersenyum padanya.

Walaupun ada beberapa orang di sekeliling mereka dalam ruangan ini, terdapat sebuah keintiman yang aneh di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mereka berdua rasakan.

"Kau bukan penari yang buruk." Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Oh, diamlah." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. "Ini hanya karena dansa ini mudah."

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi terkekeh sembari melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo dan memutar laki-laki itu perlahan. Tak ada cara lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang meruak di pipinya. "Tentu saja ini mudah.. Ini waltz.. ngomong-ngomong, aku suka penampilan barumu." Ucapnya sembari kembali meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya karena ini. "Benarkah? Ini semua berkat Zitao dan Luhan."

"Well, mereka mengubahmu dengan baik." Bisik Jongin, menekan tubuhnya mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan laki-laki yang lain sama sekali tidak mengkomplain apapun mengenai hal ini. "Terutama rambutnya."

"Terima kasih." Gumam Kyungsoo. Ia menghirup nafas dalam, matanya terpejam selama beberapa saat ia mencerna harum Jongin. ia berbau seperti rempah-rempah dan sesuatu yang mahal. "Kau juga tak terlihat buruk."

Jongin tersenyum, puas akan pujian setengah hati Kyungsoo. Ini permulaannya.

Lagu akhirnya berhenti dan Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo meninggalkan lantai dansa. Pemain orchestra meletakkan alat musiknya ketika seorang pria bertopeng dengan setelan putih dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam berjalan menuju mic di tengah panggung. Para kerumunan terdiam saat ia tersenyum malu-malu sebelum melepaskan topeng hitam silvernya dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Luhan mulai berbicara.

"Wow. Lihatlah kerumunan ini.. pertama-tama, terima kasih pada para hadirin yang telah datang malam ini untuk ikut merayakan perilisan koleksi terbaruku bersamaku!" semua penonton bertepuk tangan. "Aku harap kalian bersenang-senang dan-"

Saat Luhan menyampaikan pidato terima kasihnya, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun menghampiri untuk berdiri di sebelahnya dengan seorang pria bertopeng yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah mereka.

Ketika Baekhyun berada tepat di sebelahnya, ia berbisik pada Kyungsoo. "Kurasa kita sudah resmi sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo berbisik balik.

Baekhyun terlihat gelisah. "Well, kami tidak bercumbu, namun kami berciuman dan bibir kami saling bergelayut dan tidak ada permainan lidah jadi kurasa hal itu tidak termasuk bercumbu." Laki-laki yang lain mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Mereka berdua kembali berbalik menghadap Luhan yang masih menyampaikan pidatonya sebelum kembali berhadapan satu sama lain. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ketika ia merasakan seseorang meremas tangannya pelan. "Kita mengatakan bahwa kita saling menyukai satu sama lain.."

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum memecahkan sebuah senyuman. "Itu bagus, Baek." Ucapnya, menepuk punggung pria yang lain kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"-dan aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa adanya seseorang yang sangat special yang ingin aku panggil naik ke panggung sekarang. Sehun! Aku tahu kau disana! Kemarilah!" seru Luhan.

Terdengar suara gersak-gersik kerumunan sebelum Sehun naik ke panggung dan berdiri di samping Luhan. Ia mengenakan setelan hitam yang hanya di desain dan dibuat khusus untuknya oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo menyadari ia tidak mengenakan topeng saat ia berdiri di samping Luhan. Mereka berdua sangat cocok dalam artian yang baik. Mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang imut.

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun sebelum melanjutkan. "Sehun, kau membantuku membuat malam ini menjadi kenyataan dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau berhasil mengabulkan permintaanku namun aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini bisa berhasil tanpa bantuanmu dan aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengumumkan.." ia meraih tangannya pada laki-laki yang lebih muda dan tersenyum bangga. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain dengan terkejut, memprediksi apa yang akan Luhan lakukan selanjutnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Kemudian mereka berdua berciuman.

Ciuman itu singkat, hanya satu kecupan singkat di bibir namun dapat membuat seluruh kerumunan terdiam. Mereka menarik diri perlahan, tidak memperdulikan keheningan di sekitar mereka. Baekhyun mulai meloncat-loncat gembira, memekik perlahan. Kyungsoo menganggapnya sebagai tanda untuk membuat kegemparan.

"Yeah!" teriaknya, kepalan tangannya meninju udara.

"Panjang umur HunHan!" Baekhyun berteriak di sampingnya. "WooHoo!"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol ikut bertepuk tangan, kemudian diikuti dengan Jongin. Tak berapa lama, semua orang di sekitar mereka mulai bertepuk tangan dan berseru untuk pasangan yang baru saja resmi _go public_ ini. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Joonmyeon serta Jongdae berdiri berdampingan, bertepuk tangan dan mengangguk setuju. Kembali berbalik menghadap Luhan dan Sehun di atas panggung, Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang segera tenggelam oleh bisingnya suara dan suara tepuk tangan di sekitarnya. Kedua orang di atas panggung tampak sangat bangga setelah berhasil mempublikasi hubungan mereka.

Kyungsoo melepaskan topengnya, bahan topeng tersebut mulai mengganggu kulitnya. Ia menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan riang-gembira. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyeka tangannya. Sembari menatap ke bawah, ia menyadari tangan Jongin sedikit menyentuh tangannya. Mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tertuju pada Jongin yang tidak lagi tertutupi oleh topeng, dan ia dapat merasakan getaran aneh menjalari anatnya ketika laki-laki yang lebih muda tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah senyuman singkat sebelum kembali menghadap depan.

Tentu saja, hal tersebut tak menghentikannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit lebih berani.

Ketika Jongin mulai bergerak menjauh, Kyungsoo meraih dan menggenggam tangannya, mencengkramnya dengan erat, matanya masih tertuju ke depan. Tetapi bibirnya tersungging ke atas akan perasaan itu.

Jongin menatap ke arah tangan mereka dan mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Setelah melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo selama dua detik, ia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Kyungsoo, kebahagiaannya begitu jelas terlihat.

Tak ada kata yang saling dilontarkan. Mereka berdua tahu perasaan ini saling pengertian.

* * *

Satu jam selanjutnya, satu dansa lagi, dan dua gelas tequila sunrise setelahnya, Kyungsoo sangat siap untuk pulang ke rumah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu dan Kyungsoo bisa memprediksi _headline news_ untuk berita esok hari adalah 'Kekasih Rahasia Baekhyun Telah Terungkap'. Ini karena para paparazzi selalu menunggu di luar gedung acara yang mereka tahu dihadiri oleh selebritis.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin keluar bersamaan, tangan saling bergenggaman, topeng tergeletak manis di tempatnya, dan mereka berjalan menuju lahan parkir tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Udara terasa hangat dan lembab serta tidak ada bintang yang bersinar di langit.

Perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Kyungsoo diisi oleh obrolan ala kadarnya dan pelan. Ia meninggalkan mobil tersebut dengan sebuah janji untuk menelepon Jongin dan merencanakan kencan selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari betapa letihnya dia hingga dirinya masuk ke dalam apartemen, sepatu di depan pintu, setelan jas di lengan kursi, serta dasi yang berantakan dengan kancing atas dibiarkan terbuka.

Max meloncat di atasnya dengan cepat, cukup istirahat dan terbangun sementara Kyungsoo hanya melangkah ke arah sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Anjing Corgie tersebut mengikuti setiap gerakan tuannya. "Well, itu tadi melelahkan…" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, sebuah lengan melayang di atas matanya.

Pada akhirnya, ia tertidur di atas sofa dengan Max berisitirahat pada celah kecil antara kakinya dan sofa.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan leher kaku, seekor anjing berbaring di sebelahnya, pusing kepala, serta harum alkohol dan rempah-rempah yang masih membekas.

* * *

**May 26, 2015**

_Luhan benar-benar tahu caranya membuat pesta yang menakjubkan._

_Pesta dansa tadi malam benar-benar memenuhi criteria sebuah pesta dansa yang baik: orang kaya, suasana klasik, minuman yang enak, serta pembukaan rahasia yang terencana dengan baik._

_Yup. Kalian semua pasti telah mendengarnya jika kalian aktif di twitter. Selama ini Luhan berkencan dengan Sehun Oh dan mereka baru saja mengungkapkannya pada pesta dansa tadi malam._

_Whoa. Aku mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua karena aku tahu rasanya pasti sulit mengungkapkan hal seperti itu di hadapan banyak orang._

_Dan juga, aku sedang membaca berita-berita headline di Koran minggu ini dan, seperti yang aku duga, hubungan Baekhyun juga telah terungkap. Pergilah ke salah satu website gossip dan aku bertaruh banyak uang bahwa kau akan menemukan headline news yang mengatakan: 'Kekasih Baru Baekhyun'. Beberapa paparazzi berhasil mengambil beberapa gambar yang jelas saat mereka keluar dari gedung acara pesta dansa._

_Aku bahagia untuk temanku. Mereka semua sukses dan telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing (walaupun Baekhyun gagal mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku dengan benar) dan aku berharap yang terbaik bagi mereka untuk ke depannya._

_Lalu bagaimana denganku, tanyamu?_

_Well, aku pergi dan berdansa dengan tuan Misterius tadi malam. Kami bercakap-cakap, minum-minum, berpegangan tangan, dll. Aku harus mengatakan, aku jatuh hati padanya. Yep. Susah memang untuk dipercaya tapi aku mulai mengembangkan suatu perasaan aneh padanya. Ada sesuatu yang sempurna tapi juga tidak dalam dirinya. Ia menyenangkan jika ia bisa dan ia dewasa jika ia harus._

_Ia bergerak dengan begitu tentram anggun dan hal itu sungguh indah._

_Ia membuatku memiliki perasaan yang aku tidak bisa tidak sukai. Dan aku punya suatu intuisi yang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama._

_Aku tak tahu ke arah mana hal ini akan berjalan… rasanya aku terus-terusan berbicara mengenai pria ini._

_Oh well. Aku menyukainya dan kita akan pergi berkencan lagi. Cukup sudah._

_Sekarang aku harus pergi. Max sudah menggaruk kakiku minta makan._

**Dengan Cinta,**

**D.O**

* * *

Hai, maaf banget ini baru bisa aku post malam gini, hari ini aku banyak urusan sampai-sampai ga sempet ngelanjutin translatean yang tertunda ini, heol.

Maaf, aku agak sibuk nonton drama lol jadinya niat untuk mentranslate jadi sedikit berkurang but I tried my best though, how do you think? Apa chapter kali ini mudah dipahami?

Ngomong-ngomong soal drama, aku lagi ngikutin Reply 1994 lol ga ada yang tanya ya tapi ya sudahlah. Ada yang lagi nonton itu juga? Atau mungkin kita di team yang sama, team chilbong? Haha.

He's kinda looks like Sehun and Jin of Bangtan, you know. I mean, Chilbongie.

And anyway, mengenai project aku selanjutnya masih belum ada yang bener. Kebanyakan jawab anterograde tomorrow ya? Lol bukan itu bukan itu. Im going to translate another fic. Bisa dibilang itu 'sepantaran' sama anterograde tomorrow, inisial judulnya juga A. hanya terdiri dari satu kata. tahu kan?

Okay, that's all. Jadi terlalu banyak ngoceh gini lol.

Reviews are so much loved ;)


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai foto-foto itu masih tersebar. Apakah jika aku tengah menjalani suatu hubungan setabu itu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menggenggam Starbucks coffeenya sedang tangan yang lain menggenggam majalah yang baru saja ia beli di jalan. Sepasang aviator bertengger di hidungnya.

Ini hari Kamis yang cerah dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun mengitari Central Park sebelum pergi bekerja. Matahari menyinari mereka ketika kedua laki-laki itu melintasi taman serta pohon-pohon yang tampaknya semakin menghijau kian hari. Mawar pohon Sharon baru saja mulai bermekaran. Tentu saja, kedua laki-laki itu mewaspadai setiap kamera yang membidik Baekhyun namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Ia melihat ke foto yang dipegang Baekhyun, menyesap frappucinonya dan mengedikkan bahu. Halaman yang tengah Baekhyun baca menampilkan dengan jelas foto Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat pesta dansa bersama Chanyeol. Mereka berdua tidak mengenakan topeng dan Chanyeol berada di depan Baekhyun, tangan mereka bertautan ketika laki-laki yang lebih jangkung menariknya menjauh dari keramaian. Tatapan mereka sama-sama berada di bawah pada foto tersebut.

"Maksudku yang benar saja, aku manusia! Aku juga bisa berpacaran." Seru Baekhyun sembari meneguk habis sisa kopinya dan membuang wadah kosong kopi tersebut ke tempat sampah. Sembari membalik halaman majalah tersebut, Baekhyun berkata, "Aku merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Jika kita terus berpacaran, ia harus melewati semua ini." ia menggoyangkan pipa di udara. "Secara konstan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar hal ini. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk putus dengannya, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Laki-laki yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya, sinar matahari menyinari rambut ungunya. "Jika aku putus dengannya, yang mana tidak akan kulakukan, hal tersebut tak akan terjadi hanya karena masalah sepele ini."

Laki-laki yang lebih tua mengangguk dalam diam. "Kurasa ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melalui hal ini hanya untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Ia jelas-jelas sangat mencintaimu, jadi kurasa masalah ketenaran serta paparazzi ini hanya masalah kecil baginya."

Baekhyun memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo sebelum menghela nafas lagi. "Kurasa." Akunya. "Aku hanya khawatir ia tidak dapat menanganinya."

"Aku yakin ia bisa." Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun sebelum melempar wadah kopinya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Lihatlah aku. Aku sudah berteman denganmu selama bertahun-tahun, aku mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini."

Baekhyun hanya berdengung sebelum bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana denganmu dan Jongin?"

Laki-laki yang lebih tua menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin dimana dia harus mulai. "Baek…" ucapnya hati-hati. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya." Ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, ekspresi malu tampak di wajahnya.

"Itu bagus!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman. "Apa buruknya itu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu- kurasa- kurasa rasanya sedikit aneh kembali menjalin suatu hubungan. Maksudku, kau tahu aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapa pun beberapa waktu ini." laki-laki yang lain mengangguk, mengikuti alur pembicaraan Kyungsoo. "Dan terlebih lagi ini dengan laki-laki yang kurasa tidak akan, tidak akan pernah ku_sukai_. Bisakah kau lihat betapa hilangnya aku akan semua ini?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, benar-benar mengerti. Meninggalkan kewaspadaanmu dan jatuh cinta bisa jadi menakutkan. Tapi kurasa kau melakukan hal yang benar dengan memberikan Jongin kesempatan. Dan, ayolah, terlihat jelas bahwa kau dan Jongin saling mencintai satu sama lain. Ada suatu kecocokan yang aneh di antara kalian berdua." Ujarnya sembari menggoyangkan jemarinya untuk menekankan maksud perkataannya.

"Kau pikir ini hal yang bagus?"

"Sangat bagus." Ucapnya sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap sahabatnya itu, mengingat-ingat alasan mengapa ia sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Selain berbakat dalam bidang musik, berisik, terkadang menyebalkan, dan terbuka, Baekhyun juga sangat pintar untuk seseorang dengan umur sepertinya, benar-benar setia, dan yang pasti, teman yang baik bagi Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki yang lain meringis ke arah sang penyanyi. "Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya tulus.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Baekhyun. "Jika ia menyakitimu maka aku punya alasan untuk memotong kejantanannya dan membuangnya ke tengah laut."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Lucu, aku cukup yakin aku menulis sesuatu seperti itu tentang Chanyeol dalam salah satu postingan blogku."

Satu hal lain yang ia sukai dari Baekhyun adalah fakta bahwa mereka punya pemikiran yang sama.

"Oh dan ngomong-ngomong, Jongin dan aku pergi berkencan di café kemarin dan merencanakan untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama sabtu malam nanti." Sebut Kyungsoo cepat, gugup akan reaksi Baekhyun.

Namun laki-laki yang lain hanya mencerca. "Kau melakukan semua yang kulakukan bersama Chanyeol dengan orang yang berbeda." Ia memberi tatapan tajam palsu pada Kyungsoo. "Pastikanlah kau menceritakan padaku esok harinya."

Kyungsoo memukul lucu lengan Baekhyun dengan sebuah kekehan. "Tentu saja."

Mereka berjalan melewati para pejogging dan seniman serta musisi yang bekerja di taman. Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dengan bertanya, "Apakah aku sudah memberitahumu aku ingin kembali ke Stacey's nanti?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memotong dan menyemir ulang rambutku. Aku suka warna ungu ini tapi kini rasanya terkesan tua."

"Kau pasti menyadari kau hanya memakai warna tersebut selama beberapa hari saja, kan?"

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Kau ingin warna apa?"

"Aku memikirkan warna blonde kemerah-merahan."

"Ya Tuhanku…" Kyungsoo mengerang.

* * *

**Sabtu**  
**June 1, 2015  
6:05 PM**

Mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak begitu bersemangat mengenai kencan ini rasanya sedikit bohong.

Ia tidak akan mengakui hal ini kecuali pada dirinya sendiri dan Max tapi Kyungsoo bahagia bisa menemui Jongin lagi.

Saat ini telah memasuki hari pertama bulan Juni dan cuacanya sedikit terlalu panas untuk musim semi. Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya menyalakan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu lebih dingin dibanding biasanya. Ia harus berpakaian sewajarnya untuk cuaca panas seperti ini.

Ia memakai sepasang celana pensil berwarna biru tua serta kemeja biru dengan lengan tergulung. Pakaian tersebut cukup santai.

Jongin telah menyuruhnya untuk turun pada pukul 17:55, namun Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa menit untuk memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi serta mengisi mangkuk makanan Max dan ketika ia sampai di lobby, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 18:05.

Penjaga pintu membukakan pintu dengan sopan dan Kyungsoo berterima kasih padanya. Jongin tengah berdiri di salah satu sisi jalan masuk gedung, dengan tangan tersembunyi di dalam kantong celana jeans abu-abunya serta kemeja yang cukup kebesaran.

_Yeah_, pikir Kyungsoo, _penampilan santai benar-benar membuatnya terlihat lebih baik._

"Jongin!" panggilnya sembari berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang lain.

Jongin berbalik ke arahnya dan meringis. "Hey yang disana."

"Hi." Kyungsoo menyapa balik sebelum memandang sekeliling, mengharapkan Aston Martin biru terparkir di suatu tempat namun ia terkejut ketika ia tak menemukannya. "Mana mobilmu?"

"Oh, aku kesini naik taksi." Ucap Jongin sembari mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan, Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang sampai ia bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan laki-laki itu. "Tempat yang kita tuju cukup dekat jadi kurasa kita bisa berjalan saja dan lagi pula, kurasa ini cuaca yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari berjalan disampingnya, diam-diam mengagumi siluet Jongin di bawah sinar matahari terbenam.

* * *

Ternyata tempat yang Jongin tuju adalah Bar dan Restaurant Prancis di East 60th Street. Tempat itu hening serta redup dan beberapa minggu lalu, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau berada di tempat seintim dan sedekat ini dengan Jongin. Namun kini, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Terlebih lagi, tempat ini romantis.

Terdapat banyak sekelompok orang di meja bundar serta persegi namun kedua laki-laki itu berhasil mendapatkan dua kursi di bar. Mereka berdua memesan minuman serta makanan dengan cepat sebelum untuk kali kedua, ditinggalkan sendirian di area kecil mereka.

Kyungsoo menyesap French 75 dari gelasnya dengan hati-hati.

Jongin memperhatikannya dengan menopang pipi seperti biasa. "Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, kita baru saja bertemu tiga hari lalu." Kyungsoo meningatkannya.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tahu. Tapi banyak hal bisa terjadi dalam tiga hari ini."

Laki-laki yang lebih tua hanya tertawa lembut. "Well, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali berita menarik. Gerakan siput Albeit, Cuaca yang sedang panas akhir-akhir ini, dan sekarang dunia tahu mengenai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Aku bertanya tentang_mu_, bodoh." Ucap Jongin, nada menggoda terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Aku telah mengatakan semuanya padamu, idiot." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada bicara yang sama. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu sekali-kali?"

"Well," mulai Jongin sebelum meneguk cardinal cocktailnya. "Tidak ada yang istimewa. Photoshoot disini dan disana, meeting disini dan disana. Oh! Tapi aku akan pergi ke Los Angeles."

"Secepatnya?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Agensiku masih membicarakan hal ini tapi mungkin aku akan berangkat beberapa minggu lagi."

"Tapi kau akan kembali, kan?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau akan merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya kemudian berpaling, berani bertaruh mukanya pasti lebih merah daripada minuman Jongin sedangkan laki-laki yang lain hanya tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk lengannya dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyungsoo. Ini perjalanan bisnis. Aku akan kembali ke kota dalam seminggu."

Jongin memperhatikan saat Kyungsoo menatapnya malu-malu dan mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa menatap mata Jongin saat itu.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa Kyungsoo yang aku temui pertama kali benar-benar berbeda dengan laki-laki di hadapanku saat ini." ucapnya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan matanya dengan alis berkerut, membentuk lipatan pada keningnya. _Huh, itu mudah_. Pikir Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo yang aku temui di bar Minseok bisa bersikap sangat… imut." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tertegun, tertawa ketika Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan memukul lengan miliknya.

"Kau mengerikan.." ucap Kyungsoo, tidak bermaksud sama sekali.

* * *

Mereka lebih banyak berbincang pada saat makan malam. Jongin menceritakan lebih banyak kisah bodoh yang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sekali dua kali dan ia menceritakan pada Jongin tentang dirinya sebanyak yang ia bisa sampai-sampai ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang tersisa.

Setelah memakan sepiring Club Steak dan Ravioli, kedua laki-laki tersebut menikmati sajian dessert mereka dengan tiga lapis coklat kue macaroon. Kyungsoo bukanlah penggemar berat makanan manis dan begitu pula dengan Jongin, namun rasanya tidak enak jika harus mengakhiri acara makan malam tanpa adanya sesuatu yang manis.

Ketika makanan telah dibayar (Jongin akhirnya membiarkan Kyungsoo membayar setengahnya setelah berkali-kali merengek) dan mereka telah berada di luar, jam telah menunjukan pukul 19.21 dan sinar matahari terakhir mulai menghilang. Cuaca tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan lebih nyaman untuk berjalan-jalan.

Mereka berdiri di jalan dan membiarkan orang-orang melihat mereka selama beberapa saat. "Jadi, kau ingin aku mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerombolan orang yang berada di jalanan kemudian memeriksa jam tangannya sekali lagi. Malam ini tidak bisa berakhir. Belum waktunya. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin pulang. Paling tidak, tidak sekarang."

"Baiklah. Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Aku membiarkanmu memilih."

Senyuman tersungging pada bibir Jongin. "Ok kalau begitu. Ayo." Ia mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya ke pinggir Jalan sebelum memanggil sebuah taksi.

* * *

Mereka duduk di tangga merah di antara kerumunan orang ketika sinar lampu Times Square berkedip dan bergerak mengelilingi mereka. Sinar merah serta emas mencolok bertubrukan dengan dinding hijau dan biru. Warna putih menari-nari di sekitar warna abu-abu dan oranye dengan berbagai macam warna yang Kyungsoo tak tahu namanya.

Mereka duduk berdekatan, paha mereka bersentuhan. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling, tangannya berada dalam pangkuannya, dan ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menghela nafas semabri mengeluarkan desahan.

"Tempat ini adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur." Gumam Jongin di sela-sela.

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Ya, tapi aku tak mau tinggal di lain tempat."

"Kau tinggal disini sepanjang hidupmu?"

"Yeah. Kau?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nope. Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di San Francisco. Setelah aku mulai menjadi model, aku pindah kemari."

"Kenapa? San Fran adalah tempat yang bagus."

Laki-laki yang lain mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pusat agensi berada di New York dan itu akan memudahkan pekerjaanku. Lagipula aku ditendang keluar oleh kedua orang tuaku."

Kyungsoo berbalik ke arahnya, pandangan matanya menyorotkan rasa keprihatinan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku membuka rahasiaku kepada mereka dan bisa dibilang mereka tidak terlalu bisa menerimanya." Cerca Jongin sembari terkekeh getir saat ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat matanya menerawang jauh. "Jadi," Jongin menghela nafas berat. "Aku berakhir dengan tinggal bersama temanku selama waktu yang lama dan ketika aku memulai karir modelku, aku pindah dari California dan datang kemari. Ibuku telah mencoba berkali-kali untuk membawaku pulang ke rumah namun aku tidak ingin kembali ke tempat yang tidak menginginkanku."

"Well, bukankah kau bilang ibumu tinggal bersamamu di kota?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Logikanya adalah, jika aku tidak pulang bersamanya, ia akan mendatangiku. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ayahku dan terbang menyebrangi Negara. Ia tinggal bersamaku sampai ia menemukan tempat tinggalnya sendiri."

Kyungsoo bertanya, "Tapi apakah ia menerimamu sekarang?"

Jongin mengerutkan wajahnya. "Meh, dia tetap menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Namun ia masih belum bisa menerima anaknya tidak tertarik pada perempuan."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Ayah apa?" ucap Jongin pahit, seolah-olah kata-kata tersebut menyakitinya ketika mereka keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua menatap lurus ke arah orang-orang yang melintasi perempatan, tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus berekasi mengenai cerita Jongin. Ketika ia memberitahu rahasianya pada kedua keluarganya, butuh waktu lama bagi mereka semua untuk menerima perbedaan seksualitasnya namun pada akhirnya semua orang menyetujuinya, termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku turut menyesal, Jongin." adalah yang bisa ia katakan.

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tak apa. sejujurnya aku juga tidak peduli. Setidaknya aku masih mempunyai ibuku di sisiku. Sedikit." Sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, aku punya satu orang lagi yang membuatku ingin tinggal di kota. Jika ia menerimaku." Ia melirik Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua segera mengerti maksud Jongin. ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, merasakan rona merah kembali menyeruak di pipinya sekali lagi. Tak lama kemudian senyumannya menghilang.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menjalin hubungan, Jongin." ujar Kyungsoo. "Dan aku tahu dengan padatnya jadwal kerja kita, hal ini mungkin takkan berhasil. Dengan kau harus pergi kesana kemari dan aku tinggal di kantor sampai larut malam…" jelasnya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Jongin sembari bergerak mendekat. Tidak ada celah di antara mereka ketika Jongin mencodongkan dirinya mendekat, berbicara dengan nada rendah, "Tapi apakah itu berarti kau tak ingin mencobanya?"

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadapnya. "aku tidak mengatakannya." Bisiknya.

Wajah mereka berdekatan, tetapi tidak cukup dekat. Salah satu tangan Jongin terangkat untuk membuai wajah Kyungsoo sebelum ia menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir Jongin terasa hangat dan lembut, sama seperti yang Kyungsoo ingat. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya merespon dengan sendirinya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya untuk mendapat sudut yang lebih baik dan ia bisa merasakan datangnya udara dari hidung Jongin saat ia menghirup nafas.

Bibir mereka bergerak lambat, bertautan dan menari-nari pada bibir masing-masing.

Setelah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum, Kyungsoo menarik diri dengan lembut namun ia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jongin.

"Apa kau masih butuh jawaban?" tanyanya, terdengar kehabisan nafas walaupun ciuman mereka tidak berlangsung lama.

Jongin terkekeh dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Kurasa ya." Ucap Jongin sembari membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hmm." Kyungsoo bersenandung saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. "Bagus."

Mereka terdiam dalam kenyamanan, kota di sekitar mereka menciptakan cukup kebisingan yang bisa menenggelamkan mereka. orang-orang sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing tanpa perduli waktu dan mereka terlalu terhipnotis oleh cahaya lampu yang kini bersinar lebih terang.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku menyukai tawamu." Kyungsoo berkata tiba-tiba dengan nada manis.

Jongin meringis. "Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian pertamamu." Gumamnya balik sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Diamlah." Ucap Kyungsoo, namun pada akhirnya ia juga ikut tertawa.

* * *

Sayangnya, malam yang indah ini harus berakhir.

Mereka memanggil sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang terlebih dahulu, jemari mereka bertautan sepanjang perjalanan. Ia mengecup bibir Jongin singkat di bagian belakang taksi sebelum berjalan kembali ke apartemennya.

Penjaga pintu selalu berdiri disana seperti biasa untuk menyapanya. "Hey, Kyungsoo. Apa harimu baik?"

Ia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali. "Ya, ya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman. "Selamat malam." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan melewati pintu.

Di dalam kamar apartemennya, Kyungsoo disambut oleh Max yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa, anjing itu terbangun oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Setelah menyapa peliharaannya, Kyungsoo mengangkat Corgie tersebut dan berjalan ke kamar tidur setelah mengunci pintu dan mematikan semua lampu.

Setelah meletakkan Max di atas ranjang, Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di sebelah anjingnya, membelai bulu-bulu halusnya. Ia menemukan macbooknya tergeletak manis di atas meja tempat ia meninggalkannya. Ia ingin menulis sebuah postingan blog tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini namun segera mengurungkan niatnya.

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan hubungi Baekhyun besok, aku yakin ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi." Ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Max menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sembari meringis, Kyungsoo menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya sebelum beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bershower.

* * *

un-edit, mungkin kalian akan menemukan beberapa typo (seperti biasa) dan maaf sekali lagi aku baru bisa update malam-malam begini. tasks are killing me slowly for sure. disini hanya ada satu kalimat asing so just let me explain it. it will be short, i swear.

alviator itu sejenis kacamata hitam, biasanya dipake oleh pilot.

so, selain kata itu, apa masih ada kalimat asing lainnya, atau mungkin chapter kali ini tidak mudah dipahami?

note to my lovely readers, aku bener-bener ga ada bakat ngetranslate adegan intim. aku bingung memilih penggunaan yang tepat, but just let me try okay? kalian akan menemukan beberapa adegan smut di chapter depan (mungkin) karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berpacaran hoho,

dan banyak dari kalian yang sudah betul, artbitrage. lol. karena begitu banyak yang request minta artbitrage di translate, jadi aku berusaha nyari-nyari personal account fumerie (author artbitrage) dan dapet izin darinya sekitar sebulan- dua bulan lalu. agak susah minta izin sama author dari live journal, y'know T_T

ada yang bilang udah ada yang pernah ngetranslate, ya? well aku gatau dan karena udah terlanjur dapet izin jadi sayang kalau ga di translatein lol

so, i will be back with artbitrage and another kaisoo story. however, i need to finish this story first haha.

reviews are so much love ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Dua minggu telah berlalu, dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya semakin menempel pada Jongin.

Mungkin ini karena sekarang mereka telah benar-benar menjalani suatu hubungan, namun selama empat belas hari ini, Kyungsoo berada di beberapa tempat dengan Jongin. Mereka lebih sering berkencan di café, yang mana membuat Kyungsoo mulai menyukainya. Mereka juga pergi berkencan bersama peliharaan mereka dimana Max berkesempatan untuk bertemu Molly dan Jake dan sebuah acara makan malam.

Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada Jongin, namun sampai sekarang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan, 'aku mencintaimu.'

Yang mana membuat Kyungsoo wajib merasa panik saat ia melihat salah satu artikel yang tertinggal di mejanya.

_**Jongin Kim Telah Berpindah ke Lain Hati?**_

_Dengan semua rumor selingkuh dan kebohongan yang didapat oleh sang model, haruskah kita merasa terkejut?_

_Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah ia dan pria yang selalu ditemukan bersamanya di perkotaan tengah menjalani sebuah hubungan atau apapun itu namanya. Namun sepertinya, hubungan apapun yang terjalin di antara mereka telah berakhir._

_Jongin ditemukan berjalan kaki di Little Italy, bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan._

_Ya, kali ini adalah seorang perempuan._

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya menelaah ke bawah saat ia melihat foto di bawah artikel tersebut.

Foto tersebut menampakkan seorang laki-laki yang tak diragukan lagi adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat mengenali wajahnya dimana pun, walaupun dengan Ray Bans menutupi wajahnya. Seorang wanita muda berada di sampingnya, lengannya tertaut pada Jongin. Ia tinggi, langsing, dengan rambut panjang coklat bergelombang, dan wajah yang cantik.

Sembari menghisap nafasnya, Kyungsoo menyusuri sisa kata-kata pada artikel tersebut, namun yang ia ingat hanyalah kata-kata 'berkencan' dan 'mereka terlihat saling jatuh cinta-' (Ia mencerca dirinya saat membaca ini) dan juga kalimat, '-lalu bagaimana dengan pria yang ditemuka sedang bersamanya beberapa hari lalu?'

"Pria itu sedang duduk disini menanti penjelasan.." Kyungsoo mengerang pelan. Memandang sekeliling dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret artikel tersebut lalu segera mengirimkannya pada Baekhyun dengan sebuah pesan singkat yang berupa:

**Untuk: Baek.**

_Aku akan meneleponmu pada jam makan siang dan sebaiknya kau mengangkatnya_.

* * *

Tak terasa, pukul 13.00 telah tiba dan Kyungsoo segera meletakkan segala peralatannya kemudian mengambil tas selempang yang ia letakkan di bawah mejanya. Setelah mengangkat tas tersebut ke bahunya dan meletakkan ponselnya di saku, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kafetaria gedung tempatnya bekerja.

Kafetaria kantornya merupakan tempat yang cukup besar dengan dua lantai. Berkarpet merah, dan dinding berwarna kuning di salah satu sisi serta sebuah jendela besar di sisi lain. Sebuah tangga yang membawamu ke lantai dua dengan sebuah balkon yang menakjubkan. Kyungsoo mengambil tempat sendirian di salah satu meja putih bundar di dekat jendela, sinar matahari menerangi saat ia memeriksa ponselnya, sebuah sandwich sama sekali tak tersentuh dan tergeser ke sisi lain. Ia membutuhkan sedikit privasi, jadi ia menolak dengan sopan ketika ada seseorang yang menawarinya tempat duduk ataupun seseorang yang meminta duduk bersamanya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membalas pesannya dengan huruf kapital besar. Pesannya bertuliskan,

**Dari: Baek.**

_WELL, APA-APAAN SAMPAH ITU?_

Ia mengirimkan satu pesan lagi beberapa menit kemudian.

**Dari: Baek.**

_Yea kau harus segera menelepon karena kita harus berdiskusi ketika aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melempar penis kekasihmu ke east river dan membuatnya mengambang ke mother effin._

Kyungsoo tertawa canggung sembari menekan speed dial di ponselnya dan setelah tiga dering, ia mendengar suara familiar di sisi lain.

"Soo?"

"Yeah?"

"Apa kau pikir itu beneran? Maksudku, Jongin dan perempuan itu?"

"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana.." ucap Kyungsoo sembari menggosokkan telapak tangannya pada wajahnya, tiba-tiba merasa lelah. "Salah satu bagian dari diriku tidak mempercayai artikel ini tapi.. hal ini kelihatannya memungkinkan. Aku tak tahu!"

"Lagipula, siapa perempuan ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Siapa tahu? Siapa peduli?"

"Bisa saja dia saudara atau teman Jongin?"

"Tak mungkin. Gadis itu berkulit putih. Dan Jongin adalah orang Korea." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Dan mana mungkin teman berjalan seperti itu?" ia dapat melihat Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tak tahu, Kyungsoo. Hey, atau mungkin hal ini telah direncanakan atau semacamnya."

"Seperti apa?"

"Hell, jika aku tahu.." ucap Baekhyun. Di belakang, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara anjing mendekat.

"Hiiii!" ia mendengar Baekhyun berseru semangat sebelum ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti kecupan.

"Apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

"Oh, maaf untuk itu. Aku sedang berada di studio dan Chanyeol datang mengunjungiku. Ia membawakan makanan!"

"Oh, well… aku sebaiknya meninggalkanmu pergi."

"No, no! Tidak masalah. Ia tak akan mengganggu kita."

"Nah, tak apa. Aku baru ingat ada beberapa pekerjaan tambahan yang harus segera kukerjakan." Ia berbohong. "Sebaiknya aku harus segera mengerjakannya."

"Oh." Baekhyun terdengar kecewa. "Tak masalah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi, yeah?"

"Tentu. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku."

"Hei, apa gunanya teman? Dan juga, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Perempuan itu mungkin bukan siapa-siapa. Jongin tak akan selingkuh di belakangmu." Ucap Baekhyun enteng. "Bye, Soo."

"Bye, Baek." Kyungsoo menekan layar dan memutuskan sambungannya, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi. Ia mulai mengambil sandwichnya satu persatu dengan jarinya sebelum memandangi makanan itu dengan jijik dan mengembalikannya kembali ke kotak.

Poselnya bergetar beberapa detik kemudian, tanda pesan masuk. Setelah memeriksanya, Kyungsoo mendapati Baekhyun mengiriminya sebuah pesan lagi.

**From: Baek.**

_Kau pembohong yang buruk._

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati foto Jongin dan perempuan itu tersebar dimana-mana.

Ia juga tidak terlalu senang dengan itu.

Mereka ditemukan di berbagai belahan New York, entah itu di Manhattan atau tidak. Jongin telah mencoba menghubunginya untuk mengajak berkencan, namun Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya dengan menggunakan pekerjaan sebagai alasan. Ia menghindari masalah ini layaknya sebuah penyakit, tidak tahu bahwa hanya ini yang ia bisa lakukan.

Namun memendam pikiran dan emosinya sendirian bukanlah perkara yang bagus saat ia mendapati dirinya duduk di sendirian di apartemennya pada hari Sabtu. Max telah jatuh tertidur di sampingnya ketika ia tengah menjelajah internet, perutnya bergejolak setiap kali foto baru dari duo tersebut muncul di website gossip.

"Yang benar saja…" gumam Kyungsoo. "Ia hanya seorang model, ia tidak begitu terkenal.."

Dan setelah berlusin-lusin foto candid serta video paparazzi, Kyungsoo segera mematikan laptopnya. Ia tak bisa menerimanya lagi.

Memandang sekeliling, ia merasa tercekat mengetahui ruang apartemennya secara tidak biasa terasa sempit dan penuh. Setelah meletakkan macbooknya di meja kopi, ia segera mengambil kunci serta dompetnya dan memakai sepatunya sebelum berjalan keluar melalui pintu.

Meninggalkan gedung dengan cepat, ia menghirup nafas dalam dua kali, paru-parunya terisi dengan udara segar serta dingin.

Ia mulai melangkah menulusuri jalanan, mengambil arah secara tak tentu saat pikirannya mulai berputar-putar.

Jika Jongin berjalan-jalan bersama perempuan itu sebagai kekasihnya, maka semua yang ia utarakan pada Kyungsoo hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Tapi lagi-lagi, perempuan itu bisa saja hanyalah temannya. Walaupun, sahabat yang benar-benar canggung. dengan anehnya Jongin terlihat senang di foto tersebut. Faktanya, kedua orang itu terlihat senang akan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berjalan dengan cepat melewati orang-orang. Cara terbaik untuk mencari tahu dan memakan pikiran buruknya adalah dengan menanyakan hal tersebut langsung kepada Jongin. dengan cara itu, pikirannya bisa berubah menjadi sedikit tentram. Jongin masih kekasih_nya_, kan? Perpisahan sama sekali tak pernah dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua. Faktanya, tak pernah ada yang mereka diskusikan.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan berdiri di samping beranda sebuah toko. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya sebelum menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkannya di apartemen ketika ia buru-buru pergi. Sembari merutuk dalam hati, ia memandang sekeliling sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, dimana ia akan menelepon Jongin dan membicarakan hal ini dengan Jongin dan meluruskan masalah ini.

Setelah berbalik untuk pulang, ia terpaku ketika melihat sebuah pasangan berjalan keluar dari Starbucks.

* * *

Jongin berkedip ketika ia berjalan di bawah terikanya sinar matahari, ia lebih memilih tinggal di dalam sejuknya suasana di Starbucks. Ia mengerang saat ia mengikuti perempuan berambut coklat itu keluar dari toko.

"Yang benar saja, Stephanie. Kau bisa minum berapa sehari?" tanyanya.

"Banyak." Jawab Stephanie sedang Jongin hanya bisa mengerang. "Oh berhentilah bersikap seperti kakek-kakek."

"Mungkin aku bersikap seperti kakek-kakek karena aku terjebak bersamamu seharian. Dan lagi, pria yang menjalin hubungan bersamaku menolak bertemu denganku."

Stephanie mencerca sembari menyesap Frappucinonya dari sedotan berwarna hijau. "Maksudmu adalah laki-laki jelek bermata besar itu."

Jongin menatapnya tajam. "Jangan pernah mengejeknya seperti itu atau aku bersumpah pada Tuhan.." Ketika ia dan Kyungsoo mulai berpacaran, ia telah meminta ibunya untuk berhenti menjodohkannya dengan berbagai macam gadis namun ibunya tak mau mendengarkan perkataan anak laki-lakinya itu. Ia mengenalkannya dengan Stephanie beberapa hari setelahnya, memaksa mereka untuk pergi berkencan. Setiap kali paparazzi berada di sekitar mereka, Jongin memasang ekspresi palsu dimana ia ingin sekali melepaskan lengan itu dari lengannya dan berulang kali mengatakan pada gadis tersebut bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya. "Kau akan melakukan apa?" ia menantangnya, melangkah mendekat. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku. Ibumu tampaknya mulai menyukaiku." Lengannya yang bebas mulai melingkari leher Jongin dan ia berjalan mendekat.

Jongin menyeringai saat wajahnya bergerak mendekat, tak bisa mendorong wajahnya minggir dari hadapannya ketika mereka berada di tempat umum dan paparazzi berada di sekitar mereka. ia memaksa dirinya untuk membiarkan hal tersebut saat Stephanie mencium pipinya dan tertawa. Memutar bola matanya, ia memalingkan pandangannya supaya ia tidak merutuk di hadapan gadis itu.

Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata di seberang jalan dan ia merasa tercekat.

_Kyungsoo…_

Stephanie merasakan tubuhnya menegang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Sembari mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin, perempuan itu mendapati laki-laki muda, pendek, langsing memandang Jongin balik. "Oh. Dia." Ia memberengut.

Jongin melepaskan lengan gadis itu dan segera berlari ketika lampu hijau telah menyala, menandakan bahwa orang-orang di kedua sisi jalan dapat menyebrang. Ia berjuang melewati lautan manusia sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menjauh.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" dengan satu langkah panjang, ia dapat menangkap laki-laki yang lebih pendek yang tengah berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan tangan mungilnya. "Tolonglah!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sentak Kyungsoo, melepaskan Jongin dengan paksa dari dirinya. "Jangan pernah sentuh aku, sialan." Ia mengulang perkataannya dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan ketika bahunya bergoyang dan ia dapat merasakan kukunya hampir patah. Ia pernah melihat Kyungsoo kecewa sebelumnya, namun tidak separah ini. "Dengarkan aku, kau tak mengerti apa yang baru saja kau lihat."

Kyungsoo menatapnya geram. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang baru saja aku lihat? Apa yang kulihat adalah kau dengan seorang perempuan- si jalang itu!" ia menunjuk ke arah Stephanie yang kini tengah menghampiri kedua laki-laki tersebut, high heelsnya berkeletak-keletak di jalanan. "-bermesraan!" Kyungsoo tidak peduli apakah dia sedang berada di tempat umum atau ia baru saja memanggil seorang wanita dengan sebutan jalang. Ia terlalu kecewa untuk peduli mengenai hal tersebut.

Jongin melangkah mendekat dan Kyungsoo mengambil dua langkah mundur. "Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Tolong. Kami tidak sedang bermeesraan."

Laki-laki yang lain tidak dapat berpikir lurus, ia terlalu capek dan stress. Ia hampir mencapai puncak kemarahannya.

Ia menghela nafas sakit saat bahunya mulai berguncang sekali lagi, air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya. Menolak untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, ia bergumam. "Apakah ini semua hanya sebuah lelucon bagimu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa ini hanya sebuah lelucon bagimu?!" tangis Kyungsoo. "Apakah semua yang pernah kita lakukan bersama berarti bagimu? Apakah semua hal yang kau ceritakan padaku hanya bohong belaka?"

Jongin terkejut. "What the hell? Tidak, aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu!"

"Lalu siapa dia?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau mendengarkan!"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya, matanya basah dan terasa panas. "Oh, simpan saja. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya." Ia berbalik untuk pergi menjauh lagi sebelum Jongin menghadangnya.

"Bisakah kau memberiku-"

"Memberimu apa? Kesempatan? Ya, aku sudah melakukannya. Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan, yeah, kau menghancurkannya." Ia terisak. "Kita baru bersama kurang dari sebulan.. kau bisa minta putus denganku lebih dulu."

Jongin mulai merasa frustasi lagi dan lagi. "Mungkin ini karena aku tak mau putus denganmu!"

"Oh, dan kau pikir menduakanku akan lebih baik? Kau tahu apa, persetan denganmu! Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi." Ia mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin, tidak memperdulikan pejalan kaki yang berbisik dan menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo, tahan! Tunggu!" Jongin mencoba untuk menangkapnya lagi.

"Aku bilang jangan sentuh aku! Sekarang aku tahu-" Ia menelan ludah. "Rumor itu benar. Dan aku akan mengakhirinya disini. Kita putus." Ia menatap Jongin tajam dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Stephanie. Setelah berbalik, ia berlari menjauh dari Jongin yang hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya pergi dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping.

Kyungsoo tak pernah menatap balik satu kali pun.

Ketika ia sampai di rumahnya yang aman, di balik kunci besi ruang apartemennya, semua air mata yang ia tahan sepanjang waktu mulai mengalir deras. Sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, ia menahan isakannya,capek dan terkalahkan. Ia merosot turun di balik pintu, terduduk di lantai jalan masuk ruangannya dengan lutut tertekuk sampai ke dadanya saat ia melanjutkan tangisannya. Telinganya terasa berat dan semuanya menyakitkan.

Max menghampirinya, merengek dan mendengking saat ia menyundul tuannya. Ia menggonggong sekali namun segera tenggelam dalam tangisan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Hari selanjutnya, hujan turun.

Kyungsoo duduk di ranjangnya dengan berbalut boxer serta T-Shirt putih, sebotol Jack Daniel tergeletak di ambang jendela dekat ranjang, sepuntung rokok terapitkan di antara jemarinya ketika ia menghisapnya. Matanya merah dan kantung mata tebal dapat terlihat dari wajahnya. Sembari menghembuskan asap rokok, ia memperhatikan asap tersebut mengapung di udara keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka ke arah langit mendung sedangkan suara musik lembut mengalun dari laptop di sampingnya. Ia menepuk debu rokok tersebut ke dalam nampan kecil di dekat botol Whiskey.

Kamar tidurnya berukuran medium, ranjangnya memenuhi sebagian tempat. Salah satu sisi kamar tidurnya berisikan kloset miliknya sedangkan sisi yang lain terpenuhi oleh jendela. Ranjangnya hampir berdekatan dengan ambang jendela namun ia membuat sedikit jarak di antaranya supaya ia bisa menutup gorden saat malam. Max berbaring dkaki ranjang, mengunyah mainan anjingnya. Di salah satu sudut kamarnya terdapat sebuah meja, setumpuk tergeletak sembarangan di atasnya.

Kyungsoo telah menelepon kantornya pagi ini, suaranya parau ketika ia meminta izin tidak masuk, mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai masalah keluarga darurat dan ia akan kembali pada hari Kamis. Atasannya mengizinkannya, namun ia juga memperingatkannya tentang berapa hari yang bisa ia lalui untuk berlibur dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**23 Juni, 2015**

_Aku benar-benar idiot._

**Dengan cinta,**

**D.O.**

* * *

"Chanyeol, kau harus melihatnya. Ia benar-benar hancur. Aku sudah mencoba meneleponnya berkali-kali namun selalu tersambung ke mailbox." Ucap Jongin saat ia melipat sebuah pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Ia harus pergi ke Los Angeles pada Selasa pagi namun ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengar curahan hatinya tentang masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun sedang bersama Luhan saat itu dan Joonmyeon sedang pergi bekerja. Untungnya, Chanyeol bersedia datang dan mendengarkan masalahnya.

Si jangkung mengangguk. "Dan ia tak membiarkanmu menjelaskan?"

"Nope." Ia memandang serius pakaian-pakaian serta barang-barang penting yang berserakan di sekitarnya. "Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan. Ia sangat marah padaku."

"Uh-huh lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Stephanie?"

Jongin terkekeh getir. "Aku menyuruh ibu lepas darinya. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku melakukannya." Ia memperingatkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba keheningan canggung menyelimuti mereka ketika Jongin melipat lebih banyak pakaian ke dalam kopernya.

Jongin bertanya pelan, "Apakah kau dan Baekhyun pernah bertengkar hebat?"

Chanyeol berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Kami pernah berargumen namun tidak separah ini. Kami selalu mencoba menenangkan diri dan membicarakannya baik-baik."

"Yeah tapi bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian tak ingin membicarakannya baik-baik?"

"Aku yakin aku bisa meminta Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mau bicara denganmu."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Kenapa harus? Ia tak menginginkanku lagi. Aku siapanya sampai-sampai mau menentang keinginannya?"

Chanyeol mengerang. "Dengarlah dirimu sendiri!" ujarnya. "Ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Ia jelas-jelas masih menyukaimu. Bahkan mungkin mencintaimu.." Jongin tidak mendongakkan wajahnya, dengan tenang ia menata pakaian terakhirnya, jauh berbeda dengan suasana hatinya. "Dan lagi, Tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat menghalangi Baekhyun menemui sahabatnya."

* * *

**Rabu**

**26 Juni 2015**

**11:00 AM**

Baekhyun berjalan enteng menyusuri ruang masuk gedung apartemen Kyungsoo.

Ketika ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, ia sangat marah, namun ketika Chanyeol memberitahukan apa yang terjadi, ia tahu hanya dialah yang dapat diajak bicara dengan temannya. Ia telah menelepon kantor Kyungsoo namun orang yang mengangkatnya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak masuk selama beberapa hari karena urusan keluarga mendadak.

"Urusan mendadak, pantatku…" gumamnya ketika ia sampai di pintu yang benar dan mulai mengetukkan tangannya pada pintu tersebut. "Hey! Kyungsoo! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam dan sebaiknya kau harus segera membuka pintu sialan sekarang!" ia mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali. Di suatu tempat di dalam apartemen tersebut, ia dapat mendengar jelas suara gonggongan penuh semangat Max namun tak ada satupun yang membukakan pintu.

Setelah memejamkan matanya serta menghirup nafas dalam-dalam selama beberapa saat, Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencari kunci cadangan yang biasa Kyungsoo letakkan di ventilasi pintu apartemennya. Ketika jemarinya berhasil mendapatkan kunci besi itu, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, menutup pintunya dan berbalik menatap apartemen Kyungsoo. Pemandangan yang ia temui cukup menyedihkan.

Max menggonggong dan melompat-lompat semangat sementara tuannya hanya berdiri di ujung ruang masuk, berbalut boxer merah polos serta T-Shirt abu-abu, mata sembab dan tidak mengesankan. Sepuntung rokok terangkat sampai ke depan mulutnya.

"Kau tidak merokok lagi selama bertahun-tahun." Ucap Baekhyun terengah-engah. Bau asap rokok mengambang di udara.

"Penghilang stress. Aku selalu menyimpan beberapa bungkus jikalau sesuatu terjadi." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Sekarang, jika kau hanya akan menampakkan dirimu, aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Kyungsoo, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu soal Jongin."

Laki-laki yang lain berbalik tajam. "Jangan menyebutkan namanya di hadapanku." Ucapnya geram. "Aku tak ingin mendengarnya!"

"Tung-"

"Bye!" Kyungsoo memotong perkataannya.

"Dia dan Stephanie tak pernah berpacaran!" teriak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tidak berbalik memandang temannya. "Kau mengharapkanku mempercayainya?"

"Mereka tak pernah berpacaran." Ulang Baekhyun. "Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Semua ini rencana ibu Jongin."

Kyungsoo terpaku. "Apa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Oh sekarang aku mendapat perhatianmu?"

"Ya, kau mendapatkan perhatianku dan sekarang kau harus segera melanjutkan ucapanmu!"

"Tidak sampai kau mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu, baru aku memberitahumu sisanya."

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau-"

"Mandi. Dulu." Ucap laki-laki yang lain dengan kejam, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil, salah satu jemarinya menunjuk kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mengerang sebelum berjalan. Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika ia mendengar ucapan 'Penyanyi sialan' keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

* * *

Saat ia sudah selesai, ia berjalan kembali ke kamar, berbalut celana abu-abu manis serta T-Shirt hitam. Ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah mengganti seperai ranjangnya. Kaleng bir yang ia koleksi beberapa hari ini tergeletak di kantong sampah dekat pintu. Di mejanya, laptopnya sedang discharge, layarnya terbuka dengan memainkan Video Games milik Lana de Ray secara berulang. Jendela kamarnya terbuka, sinar matahari masuk melaluinya.

Rambutnya masih basah ketika ia mengambil tempat di kuris putar di samping mejanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu dimana seperaiku?"

"Aku sudah sering datang kemari, kau tahu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari menarik seperai Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kita harus menghilangkan bau rokok ini."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak ingin kembali lagi ke itu- tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi."

Baekhyun mendengung sembari bekerja. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Seperti kotoran. Aku merasa… tersesat. Terkhianati, di satu tempat. Aku merasa aku telah dibohongi." Jawab kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar lembut dan sedih. "Aku merasa aku membiarkan diriku terlalu jatuh hati padanya. Aku tidak berhati-hati dan lihatlah aku sekarang." Ia tertawa getir.

Baekhyun tetap terdiam. Ia mulai merapikan serta menghilangkan kerutan-kerutan yang ada pada seperai tersebut. Keheningan yang mengganggu mulai menghinggapi mereka sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus memecahkannya, "Kau tahu sesuatu, sekarang kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Laki-laki yang lain membiarkan punggungnya berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sembari menghela nafas. "Well, kau tahu bahwa Jongin dan Stephanie tak pernah berpacaran."

"Ok, lalu?"

"Apakah Jongin pernah memberitahumu tentang ibunya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menyadarinya sedikit lebih lambat dan Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya. "Ia bilang ibunya jauh-jauh datang dari California tapi ia tidak terlalu percaya anaknya adalah seorang gay. Apa hubungan dia dengan ini?"

"Semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun sembari berbalik dan duduk di ranjang Kyungsoo yang telah rapi. Berhadapan dengannya. "Ibunyalah yang menjodohkannya dengan Stephanie, dank au tahu bagaimana Jongin sangat menghormati ibunya, jadi ia melakukannya, tapi ia tak pernah mencintainya. Jika kau tanya aku, Jongin membenci Stephanie sebanyak kau membencinya. Tapi ya, hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah pertunjukkan yang ibunya rencanakan. Kemudian media mengetahuinya dan membuat semuanya jauh di luar kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika ia mendengar informasi yang didengarnya. "Ibunya menjodohkannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Ia merencanakan beberapa kencan buta untuk Jongin berharap supaya salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu akan menghilangkan sifat homonya. Para perempuan itu cukup gila."

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di kursinya, merasakan gejala pusing yang tba-tiba menghinggapinya saat perutnya mulai bergejolak. Jika saja ia tahu… Tapi Jongin sudah pernah mencoba untuk memberitahunya. "Jongin-" Suaranya pecah sedikit. "Jongin sudah pernah mencoba untuk menjelaskan namun aku tak memperbolehkannya."

"Sebenarnya, aku tak menyalahkanmu. Jika aku mendapati Chanyeol mencium wanita yang tidak aku kenal, aku juga akan marah."

Sembari menggosok keningnya, Kyungsoo mengerang. "Aku harus bicara dengan Jongin…" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri namun Baekhyun mendengarnya. "Apakah Chanyeol yang memberitahumu semua ini?"

"Yeah. Ia pergi menemui Jongin pada Minggu malam ketika Jongin sedang mengepak-" Baekhyun berhenti berbicara.

"Apa? Baekhyun? Apa yang Jongin lakukan?"

"Um, ia sedang mengepak barang-barang.. untuk perjalanannya." Ucap Baekhyun tak yakin.

Mata laki-laki yang lain terbelalak. _Los Angeles_.

"Jongin sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke LA?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya, ekspresi keragu-raguannya dapat terlihat jelas oleh Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya, ia sudah berangkat kemarin."

"Tapi, kau tahu kapan ia akan kembali, kan? Kau tahu, kan?"

Sembari mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih miliknya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar saat ia merasakan tangisnya pecah, membasahi wajahnya. Ia merasa muak sekali lagi. Jongin berada di seberang negara dan ia tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali.

Baekhyun berdiri dan melingkarkan lengannya memeluk tubuh gemetar pria yang lain, laki-laki yang lebih muda menangis di bahunya, kesedihan menghinggapi dirinya dengan cepat.

Di sela-sela isakan tangisnya, Baekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo kerap mengulangi perkataan yang sama.

"Ini semua salahku.. Ini semua salahku.. Ini semua salahku…"

* * *

chap udate! huff, chapnya lumayan panjang dan maaf kalo ada typo. aku ga sempat ngececk dan im so fucking exhausted today so sorry ;;

daaaan, ga terasa ff ini bakal segera selesai. kurang dua chap lagi kemudian selesai. hoho.

and guess what, next chapter bakalan ada smutty smutty moments di dalamnya hoho hope y'all excited abt that, kay. friendly reminder, aku ga bakat ngetrans ff smut karena pemilihan bahasaku kacau dan ga sexy untuk adegan seperti itu. kuharap kalian mengerti, tapi aku bakal tetep usaha supaya feelnya bener-bener dapet _

so, that's it. i shall take my leave now.

reviews are so much loved ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun tinggal semalaman, menenangkan Kyungsoo sampai ia berhasil tidur. Selama malam itu, Baekhyun mengelilingi seluruh bagian apartemen dalam misi mencari rokok-rokok yang mungkin masih disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan dua bungkus rokok tersembunyi di dalam kamar tidur dan segera menghancurkannya dengan memotong tiap puntung rokok kemudian menginjak bungkus kecil rokok tersebut, melemparkan semuanya ke dalam tong sampah.

Kyungsoo kembali bekerja keesokan harinya dan Baekhyun telah membuat Kyungsoo bersumpah untuk tidak menghisap rokok lagi.

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo ketika ia pulang kerja malam itu dan mereka menikmati makan malam bersama. Laki-laki yang lebih tua berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tertidur sekali lagi dan pagi harinya, kegiatan itu kembali berulang dan terus berulang selama beberapa hari.

Walaupun ia lelah dengan semua ini, Baekhyun tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia ingin membantu Kyungsoo dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu ia bisa lakukan.

* * *

**Senin**

**1 July 2015**

**1:30 PM**

Chanyeol duduk di belakang meja kerjanya seperti biasa, lembar kerja bertebaran dimana-mana dan sepasang kacamata tebal tersampir di hidungnya.

Ia menelaah laporan penjualan dan stok barang dengan cermat, melingkari dan mencatat sesuatu ketika dibutuhkan saat teleponnya berdering. Mengerang, ia meraih tangannya untuk mengambil telepon tersebut, menguraikan kawatnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar kerja setelahnya. Chanyeol benci diganggu ketika ia sedang bekerja.

"Hello, ini Chanyeol Park berbicara." Sapanya secara professional.

"Hello, ini hanya temanmu Jongin berbicara." Jawabnya dalam suara monoton yang sama sebelum laki-laki di seberang mulai tertawa.

"Jongin?"

"Ya, Yeol?"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan Jongin meringis. "Kenapa kau menelepon? Aku sedang bekerja."

"Aku hanya ingin menelepon dan memberitahumu bahwa _show_ pertama berjalan baik dan setelah aku selesai dengan dua _show_ lainnya, Aku akan pulang pada tanggal 12."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak ketika ia memandang ke arah kalender di dindingnya. "12? Itu kurang dari dua minggu."

"Yeah, aku akan berada di Grand Central sekitar jam…" Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "Mungkin 6 PM"

"Oh begitu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sembari menuliskan hari serta tanggalnya pada _sticky note_. Ia harus memberitahu Baekhyun malam ini.

"Mhmm. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu karena kau bilang kalau kau ingin menyambutku ketika aku pulang."

_Oh, benar…_ "Aku tak begitu yakin dengan hal tersebut, Jongin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi pekerjaan sedang ribut sekali sekarang dan hal ini akan bertambah buruk."

"Ooooh." Ujar Jongin. "Cara yang bagus untuk membunuh mood, Chanyeol." Candanya. "Tapi tak apa. Aku tidak perlu dijemput."

"Tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol tertawa sebelum mendengar dering kedua yang datang dari teleponnya. "Hey, Jongin, ada satu panggilan masuk lagi untukku. Aku harus membiarkanmu pergi, kay?"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Dah." Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya dengan Jongin sebelum mengangkat telepon kedua, profesionalitasnya kembali lagi. "Hello, ini Chanyeol Park berbicara."

* * *

Sore itu, ketika Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pekerjaan kantornya yang mengikat, bukannya pulang ke rumah, ia melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen Baekhyun.

Setelah begitu seringnya kunjungan, penjaga pintu tidak lagi memberikannya tatapan curiga melainkan hanya menyentuh ujung topinya dengan sebuah senyuman saat ia berjalan melalui pintu kaca menuju elevator.

Bisa dibilang, Chanyeol tinggal di tempat Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. terdapat sebuah laci berisi barang-barang miliknya di kamar Baekhyun, beberapa produk perawatan kulit dan rambut miliknya di kamar mandi, dan beberapa setel pakaian di dalam lemari. Ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktunya di tempat Baekhyun sampai-sampai kucing Baekhyun yang dulunya membencinya mulai mentolerir keberadaannya di sekitar tuannya.

Ia tengah berada di konter dapur, mengiris daging dengan Kali menggosokkan tubuhnya pada kakinya, bulu kucing bertebaran pada celananya. Jaketnya berada di suatu tempat di ruang keluarga bersama dengan dasinya dan lengan kemejanya ia gulung sampai pada lengan atasnya. Jendela apartemen terbuka, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi hangat masuk melaluinya.

Baekhyun lebih senang tidak pesan makanan dan Chanyeol senang membantunya memasak. Hal tersebut membuat hubungan mereka baik-baik saja dan mereka menikmati sepiring kare untuk makan malam kali ini.

"Jadi," mulainya sembari meletakkan irisan daging ke atas piring dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana Kyungsoo hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengambil piring tersebut dari tangannya. "Masih sama. Paling tidak ia tidak merokok lagi." Ia menghela nafas saat ia memasukkan daging tersebut ke dalam sepanci penuh saus panas. "Bisakah kau memotong kentang dan wortelnya?"

"Baguslah. Dan tentu." Chanyeol kembali berjalan ke konter, mengambil sebuah pisau chef dan mulai memotong sayuran menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Jongin menelepon ke kantor." celutuknya pelan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Ia pulang pada tanggal 12."

Baekhyun berhenti memasak sejenak dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Itu kurang dari dua minggu."

"Aku tahu. Aku merasa tidak ada salahnya memberitahumu. Aku bilang aku akan menjemputnya di Grand Central ketika ia kembali tapi sepertinya jadwal kerjaku tak memperbolehkannya."

"Oh, begitu.." gumam Baekhyun sembari berbalik kembali ke arah daging. "Kau tak bisa… tapi Kyungsoo bisa." Ucapnya, sebuah ide mencuat di pikirannya. "Chanyeol! Ini sempurna! Ini bisa menjadi cara agar Kyungsoo dan Jongin rujuk kembali!"

Chanyeol mengerut sembari memotong kentang menjadi setengah. "Mereka masih ingin rujuk?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Baekhyun. "Mereka hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya. Lagipula, hal ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan bagi Jongin." ia mematikan kompornya setelah selesai memasak daging. Berjalan ke arah konter, ia berdiri di samping Chanyeol, menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja marmer konter. Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja kau bekerja terlalu keras." Ia menepuk dada Chanyeol dengan sebuah sengiran.

Si jangkung terkekeh lembut. "Kau juga. Kau harus merawat Kyungsoo sembari mempersiapkan perilisan album barumu. Kau akan kembali ke tempatnya setelah ini, kan?"

"Tolonglah, itu bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun mendengus. "Dan yeah. Aku akan pergi lebih lambat dari biasanya. Kyungsoo bekerja lembur malam ini. Aku akan memberitahunya tentang Jongin."

Chanyeol mengumpulkan sayurannya pada sebuah saringan dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Sembari menggenggam salah satu tangannya, ia berkata, "Sempurna. Lebih banyak waktu untuk kita berdua." Ia bergerak mendekat.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan mencondongkan tubuh mungilnya untuk sebuah ciuman. Tangan Chanyeol dengan segera meluncur ke pinggang Baekhyun sedang tangan laki-laki yang lebih mungil mencengkram bahu Chanyeol. Bibir mereka bergelayut bersamaan secara pelan dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan basahnya lidah pada bibirnya.

Ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan mendorong Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Makanan dulu." Ujarnya, bergerak menjauh dan membawa sayuran bersamanya mendekati kompor.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya pergi dengan sebuah sengiran, menyandarkan dirinya pada konter, tangannya mencengkram tepi konter.

* * *

**Jumat**

**12 July 2015**

**5:49 PM**

Kyungsoo berdiri agak menjauh dari eskalator, memberi jalan pada orang-orang.

Stasiun Grand Central tidak seramai biasanya, tapi masih ada beberapa orang menjengkelkan yang berkeliaran, mencoba untuk memasuki peron yang benar dan kembali. Kyungsoo tengah bersandar pada dinding, menjaga kegugupannya saat ia menunggu, adakalanya ia menatap lukisan yang terpajang di langit-langit hijau.

Ketika Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa Jongin akan pulang, ia tak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana.

_*flashback*_

_Baekhyun datang setengah jam setelah Kyungsoo kembali dari kantornya. Ia membawa sisa kare bekas makan malamnya dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo telah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Baekhyun pada larut malam dan tak lagi menyadari keuntungan dari menghabiskan energinya untuk berdebat dengan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana ia seharusnya pulang saja, kembali pada Kali dan Chanyeol, mengetahui bahwa temannya tak berpindah tempat._

_Mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga dengan duduk bersila di atas sofa. Kyungsoo sedang makan ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberitahukan berita ini pada Kyungsoo._

"_Jongin akan pulang." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut._

_Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah sebelum menelan seluruh potongan daging ke dalam kerongkongannya. Berhenti beberapa saat agar tidak tersedak, ia berbisik balik dengan parau. "Apa?"_

"_Pada tanggal 12 pukul 6 PM."_

_Kyungsoo meletakkan piringnya pada meja kopi di sampingnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya monoton._

"_Aku ingin kau menemuinya di Grand Central ketika ia kembali dan rujuk dengannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol pergi menjemputnya tapi ia tidak bisa karena ada pekerjaan." Jelas Baekhyun._

_Kyungsoo mengerang, menekuk lututnya dan memeluk kakinya saat ia mencoba untuk bersandar pada sofa. "Baekhyun, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada dari kami yang tahu apakah ia mau apa tidak melihatku, ia mungkin tidak akan mau rujuk denganku. Aku harus apa?"_

"_Omong kosong." Laki-laki yang lain merutuk dan Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. "Kyungsoo, kapan kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau merindukannya dan jangan bilang kau tidak merindukannya. Cukup jelas bahwa kau merindukannya. Kau harus menyelesaikan hal ini dengannya atau kau akan berakhir seperti ini sepanjang sisa hidupmu."_

"_Tapi bagaimana jika-" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana jika, pada akhirnya, ia tidak menginginkanku?"_

_Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat, mulutnya membuka dan menutup seraya memperhatikan sekeliling, mencoba untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Ia menggeleng, matanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan ia berujar, "Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah berbicara dengannya."_

_*end of flashback*_

Kyungsoo ingat bahwa ia masih berdebat panjang dengan Baekhyun mengenai topik ini tapi ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang jauh ke belakang pikirannya.

Setelah itu, jam terasa berjalan lambat dan satu hari terasa seperti berbulan-bulan dan Kyungsoo tak yakin apakah ia bersemangat atau takut karena akan bertemu Jongin.

Di sudut penglihatannya, ia melihat segerumbulan orang turun melalui eskalator. Ia memfokuskan matanya untuk mencari wajah-wajah familiar, hanya ingin melihat satu wajah. Ia mulai panik ketika ia menyadari ia datang kesini untuk siapa.

Jongin tidak berubah sama sekali, tapi Kyungsoo merasa seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya. Ia terlihat mengagumkan seperti biasa, berpakaian secara kasual dengan balutan skinny jeans serta T-Shirt dan sebuah koper kecil didorong olehnya. Kulitnya terlihat lebih gelap berkat sinar matahari California. Rambutnya masih coklat dan bersinar dan disisir menyamping seperti biasanya.

Ia telah bergerak menjauh dari gerumbulan orang dan tengah mencari-cari sesuatu, sebuah ponsel di tangannya, seolah-olah ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Melihat ini, Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya berderik.

Ia tak tahu harus berpikir apa ketika ia mulai bergerak dengan langkah cepat mendekati Jongin. Kyungsoo melewati anak-anak kecil, pebisnis pria, dan lansia, matanya terfokus pada tujuannya. Di satu sisi, Jongin mendongak dan menatap sekeliling sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo, matanya terbelalak seolah-olah ia tidak menyangka kehadiran laki-laki itu.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau-" ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya dan dengan cepat menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menempelkan bibir mereka berdua bersamaan. Terkejut, lengan Jongin jatuh dengan canggung, ponselnya hampir saja terjatuh.

Saat ini, dengan anehnya Kyungsoo merasa hidup. Rasanya seperti ada arus listrik menyetrum bulu kuduknya dan semakin berdiri ketika Jongin akhirnya mencium balik dan hal tersebut menghangatkannya sampai ke awan. Tangan Jongin telah berada pada pinggangnya, tangannya sendiri mencengkram bahu Jongin dengan kuat, tubuh mereka berdempetan.

Ketika mereka saling menarik diri, Kyungsoo merasakan pelukan Jongin meregang dan semua ketakutan yang ia rasakan selama seminggu ini kembali bermunculan. Mundur beberapa langkah, ia mulai meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu. Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tak ada disini-"

Kali ini giliran Jonginlah yang menginterupsinya ketika sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya, menariknya mendekat ke arah laki-laki yang lebih jangkung. Prasangka Jongin telah berakhir, kepalanya terbenam pada bahu Kyungsoo dan ia bernafas dengan cepat. "Aku tahu kau akan merindukanku." Kyungsoo mendengarnya bergumam dan suara itu terus berulang di dirinya.

Tersenyum, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin balik, lengannya yang lebih pendek melingkari Jongin. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Akunya.

* * *

Keheningan dan kenyamanan mengisi perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Kyungsoo dengan taksi. Tidak sampai mereka berdua sendirian di dalam apartemen ketika kecanggungan itu kembali. Max tidak berada di apartemen saat itu. Kyungsoo telah bertanya pada teman-temannya apakah ada yang mau merawat Max selama beberapa hari dan sekarang anjing Corgie itu berada di tempat Luhan. Jongin tengah duduk di ujung sofa di ruang keluarga, dengan anehnya merasa kaku saat ia duduk tegak, jemarinya terpaut satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur mengisi dua cangkir merah dengan teh putih. Ia membawa kedua cangkir itu ke ruang keluarga dan memberikan salah satunya pada Jongin, yang mengambilnya dengan sebuah gumaman 'terima kasih' sebelum duduk di salah satu ujung sofa, bersiap untuk menghadapi hal-hal yang tak terelakkan.

"Kenapa kau datang menemuiku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo meniup asap menjauh dari tehnya. "Aku telah mengetahui seluruh ceritanya. Kau tahu, dirimu dan Stephanie."

"Ah," Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah suara saat ia menyesap tehnya. "Kau tahu sekarang?"

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Ya." Ia berhenti untuk memastikan suaranya tidak pecah. "Jongin.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jika saja aku membiarkanmu menjelaskan, kita tak mungkin sekacau ini."

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun melainkan helaan nafaslah yang ia keluarkan saat ia meniup asap menjauh dan menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Da-dan, aku akan benar-benar paham jika hubungan kita telah berakhir. Keputusannya ada di tanganmu." Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Terserah padaku, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mhmm. Dan aku hanya akan mengikuti keputusanmu. Aku hanya.. aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Dan aku tak tahu apakah aku telah melakukannya."

Jongin meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan meletakkan tangannya pada pangkuan Kyungsoo. "Kurasa akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu."

Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata apa-apa, tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud Jongin jadi ia hanya duduk diam dan melingkarkan jemarinya pada cangkir.

Keheningan mulai menghinggapi mereka, berat dan tampak jelas di udara.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus pergi."

"Oh, tentu." Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkirnya tepat di sebelah cangkir Jongin dan ikut bangkit, mengikuti Jongin ke arah pintu, tempat dimana Jongin meletakkan koper serta sepatunya.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara paling pelan yang pernah Jongin dengar darinya.

"Ya?" ia berbalik ke arah pria yang lebih pendek, meluruskan punggungnya setelah meraih sepatunya. Ketika Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apapun, ia menjadi khawatir. "Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tetap menunduk memandang lantai. "Tolong jangan."

"Jangan apa?"

Matanya mendongak menatap Jongin dan ia melihat mata laki-laki itu berkaca-kaca, air mata mulai menetes dari ujung matanya. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisiknya.

Jongin meletakkan kembali sepatunya sebelum berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia menyeka air mata yang akan menetes turun dengan ibu jarinya sebelum berkata dengan nada rendah, "Tak akan." Membiarkan jemarinya bergerak ke dagu Kyungsoo, ia mengangkatnya dan menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Ciuman mereka berawal murni dan manis, namun perlahan-lahan ciuman mereka berubah panas ketika Jongin menghimpit Kyungsoo di dinding lorong masuknya, lidahnya bergeliat dan mulutnya menghisap bagian bawah bibir Kyungsoo. Membuka mulutnya, Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin memasukkan lidahnya, merasakan sisa-sisa teh di mulutnya serta sesuatu yang lain yang sangatlah Jongin.

Kyungsoo melingkari lengannya pada leher Jongin dan tangannya menggerayangi punggung atas laki-laki itu sedangkan tangan Jongin berada pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan perlahan-lahan bergerak ke selatan sebelum tangannya mulai meraba punggungya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai membubuhkan ciuman singkat pada rahang Kyungsoo dan bergerak ke bawah ke arah lehernya saat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara terengah. Ia membenamkan dirinya pada kulit lembut Kyungsoo sebelum kembali menatap laki-laki itu. "Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, suaranya berat dan sedikit terengah-engah ketika ia menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki yang lain meraih tangannya dan memberikan Jongin ciuman singkat. "Ya." Jawabnya.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kamar tidur berjalan cepat, namun dipenuhi oleh ciuman serta sentuhan dan di saat mereka telah terjatuh di atas ranjang, atasan mereka berdua telah lepas dari badan masing-masing.

Mereka tidak bersusah-susah untuk menyalakan lampu. Cahaya penerangan dari luar yang masuk melalui celah gorden tipis Kyungsoo sudah cukup menerangi mereka berdua.

Jongin dapat mengatakan bahwa ia lebih suka cara ini ketika ia mengambil tempat di antara kaki Kyungsoo, meluncurkan hidung serta bibirnya ke atas batang tubuh Kyungsoo. Terdapat suatu hal yang cukup erotis tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat begitu pucat dan mungil saat sinar bulan menerangi tubuhnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan seprai hitam miliknya. Ia mengarahkan bibirnya kembali ke arah laki-laki yang lebih mungil, tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menarik rambut Jongin ketika laki-laki itu mulai bekerja dengan jeansnya.

Melepasnya, ia mencengkram bagian pinggang celana Kyungsoo serta pakaian dalamnya dan menariknya turun, kemudian ia melemparkannya sembarangan. "Kau sangat cantik." Ucapnya dengan sebuah kekehan.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dirinya merona sebelum duduk dan mulai melepaskan jeans milik Jongin, menariknya turun bersamaan dengan boxernya. "Kau juga." Dan celana Jongin hilang ditelan kegelapan.

Jongin merangkak maju, mendorong Kyungsoo lebih jauh ke ranjang, wajah mereka berdekatan satu sama lain dan nafas mereka bercampur jadi satu.

"Tapi kau lebih cantik." Bisiknya sebelum mengunci bibirnya pada leher Kyungsoo dan mulai menjilat serta menghisap satu titik sedang salah satu tangannya meluncur ke kejantanan Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah desahan.

* * *

Ciuman dan gigitan penuh cinta saling diberikan saat mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka pada satu sama lain. Jemari Jongin tengah bekerja pada Kyungsoo, wajah laki-laki yang lebih tua berubah-rubah dari kesakitan menjadi ketidaknyamanan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin, tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia menunggu sebentar sebelum meminta Jongin memasukkan satu jari lagi.

Jongin memasukkan satu jari lagi dan mulai membuka lubang Kyungsoo dengan kedua jarinya. Rasa sakit perlahan mulai surut dan digantikan oleh sedikit perasaan menyenangkan dan jika Kyungsoo tidak sedang berada pada situasi ini, ia akan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Jongin memiliki jari-jari panjang serta ahli.

Ketika laki-laki yang lebih jangkung membengkokkan jarinya sedikit, Kyungsoo mendesah kencang, punggung sedikit terangkat naik dan Jongin melakukan hal itu lagi beberapa kali, menyukai cara Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menyeimbangi gerakannya.

"Aku masih ingat dimana itu." Gumamnya.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menjawab.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tangis teredam ketika Jongin memasukinya. Setelah tidak berhubungan seks selama beberapa waktu, bagian dalam lubangnya terasa terbakar kesakitan. Jongin mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya dengan membisikkan hal-hal manis di telinganya.

Setelah penisnya benar-benar masuk pada lubang Kyungsoo, ia menunggu sampai laki-laki yang lain memintanya bergerak. Beberapa dorongan pertama terasa pendek dan cepat dan secara berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih cepat saat rintihan Kyungsoo bertambah kencang dan suara pelan Jongin berharmonisasi dengan suara Kyungsoo.

Ranjang berkeriat serta sedikit berguncang dengan setiap dorongan yang Jongin berikan kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "Jongin! Apa- Ah!" ia mendengking ketika Jongin tiba-tiba mengangkatnya naik saat ia duduk, meletakkan Kyungsoo pada pangkuannya, lututnya mengapit paha Jongin. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek mengeluarkan sebuah desahan, merasakan penis Jongin terdorong lebih dalam pada lubangnya. "A-ah Jongin…"

"Ikuti saja arusnya." Gumam Jongin pada telinganya sembari meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, sedikit membuatnya lebam. "Sekarang, bergeraklah."

Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, menentukan ritme serta kecepatannya, terengah dan merintih setiap kali dorongan Jongin bertemu dengan semua gerakannya dan berteriak ketika penis Jongin mengenai prostatnya. Tangannya mulai meninggalkan bekas merah pada punggung Jongin. Mengambil alih, Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin sampai ia terbaring dan mulai 'mengedarai'nya dengan bersungguh-sungguh, Jongin masih saja mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalam lubangnya sedangkan tangannya mengocok kejantanan Kyungsoo.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah desahan panjang yang meneriakkan nama Jongin saat ia mengeluarkan spermanya pada tangan Jongin tepat di atas perutnya. Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang lain merasakan cairan hangat tersebut mengalir turun ke paha pucatnya.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia melepaskan dirinya dari penis Jongin namun tetap duduk di pangkuannya. Jongin bangkit dengan sebuah erangan dan Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggul Jongin. Ia menyeka rambut yang jatuh pada kening peluh Kyungsoo dan meringis. "Rasanya seperti baru pertama kali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, matanya tampak berat dan lelah, efek _after sex_ mulai membuncahinya.

Jongin membubuhkan ciuman lembut pada tulang selangka Kyungsoo, mendekap tubuh pria mungil itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget sebelum ia merilekskan dirinya kembali dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jongin lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia menelengkan kepalanya untuk sebuah ciuman yang diterima dengan gembira oleh Jongin. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ulangnya.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Akhirnya." Ujarnya. "Kau mengatakannya."

Bibir Kyungsoo tersungging naik dan ia menyisirkan jemarinya pada rambut Jongin saat laki-laki yang lain menelengkan kepalanya untuk sebuah ciuman panas. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat sebuah bibir serta lidah yang lembut bergelayut pada bibirnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan perasaan sakit dan rasa kepuasaan yang aneh.

Hal pertama yang ia ketahui adalah fakta bahwa ia telanjang dan Jongin tertidur di sebelahnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat ia mendengkur dengan enteng. Matahari bersinar melalui gordennya, menghangatkan kulitnya dan membuat Jongin bersinar. Sembari bergeser, ia meringis ketika merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Menundukkan kepalanya, ia melihat bekas luka memar serta bekas gigitan yang menghiasi kulit polosnya. Menimang kepalanya dengan tangan, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat Jongin tertidur, tidak menyadari suara dengkuran Jongin telah berhenti.

"Kau suka melihatku tidur?" tanya Jongin dengan suara berat, matanya tak juga terbuka. Di belakang pikirannya, Kyungsoo tengah memikirkan betapa ilegalnya Jongin mengeluarkan suara seperti itu di pagi hari.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget sebelum menyadari tegangan pada bahunya ketika Jongin membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata coklatnya. Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Kau terlihat lebih baik jika sedang terbangun."

Jongin tertawa seraya bangkit, seperai mengumpul dan berdesir di sekitar pinggangnya. Kyungsoo mengikutinya, meregangkan lengannya dan mengintip ke arah celah di antara gorden. Lututnya ia tekuk sampai ke atas dadanya ketika burung-burung bertebangan di jendelanya.

"Jadi," mulainya, berbalik kembali ke arah Jongin, suaranya tampak tidak yakin dan bergetar. "Akan dibawa hubungan ini?"

Jongin bergerak ke samping Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Kyungsoo. "Kurasa… masa lalu berada di belakang kita. Apapun yang telah terjadi, terjadilah. Kita bersama sekarang dan aku tahu aku tidak akan pergi ke kencan buta yang direncanakan ibuku."

Kyungsoo bersenandung sebagai jawaban, meletakkan tangannya pada perut Jongin.

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak memulainya dengan kau menceritakan dirimu?" saran Jongin.

"Kau telah mengetahui semuanya." Ucap Kyungsoo, alisnya berkerut.

"Lalu? Aku suka mendengar cerita tentangmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Baiklah. Hai, aku Kyungsoo. Aku memperbaiki artikel Koran dan aku dengan senang hati memberitahumu lebih banyak tentangku sembari menikmati sarapan karena aku lapar. Apa kau ingin mengikutiku menyantap bacon, telur, dan kopi?"

Jongin ikut tertawa bersamanya saat ia menolong Kyungsoo naik dan mereka menutupi badan mereka sedikit. Mereka berjalan ke dapur dengan memakai pakaian dalam masing-masing dan Kyungsoo memakai atasan Jongin.

* * *

Jongin pergi pada siang harinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan turun ke lobby bersamanya, ia harus memeriksa kotak pesannya setelah melalaikan hal tersebut selama beberapa hari. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan saat taksi Jongin melaju ke jalanan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kotak pesan.

Ia memikirkan kembali perbincangan yang mereka lakukan saat sarapan. Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo bagaimana cara dia meyakinkan ibunya untuk berhenti menjodohkannya adalah dengan mengancam untuk meninggalkannya lagi. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah alasan mengapa Jongin sampai harus berbuat seperti itu pada ibunya, tetapi Jongin menenangkannya dengan berkata bahwa ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Pada akhirnya ia memberitahu Jongin tentang masa depresi kecilnya dan kemudian ia harus menghabiskan sisa dua puluh menitnya dengan ocehan Jongin yang membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak merokok lagi.

Membuka kunci kotak pesan mungil miliknya, Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati tidak banyak pesan bertumpuk di dalamnya. Kebanyakan merupakan bill dan iklan. Mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi di lobby, ia mulai menggeledah amplop-amplop di tangannya. Hanya satu surat yang berhasil mendapat perhatiannya. Itu adalah sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dengan alamatnya tertulis pada tinta hitam namun tidak ada keterangan siapa pengirim surat tersebut. Ia meletakkan surat-surat yang lain dan mulai membuka amplop tersebut. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah kertas yang dituliskan dengan tangan dan bertuliskan,

_Untuk Soo,_

_Aku harap saat kau mendapatkan surat ini, Kau dan Jongin telah rujuk kembali :) _

_Melihat dari bagaimana kau adalah sahabatku, kurasa akan terasa lebih special jika kau mendapatkan surat undangan tertulis daripada yang telah diketik yang mana sama seperti yang orang lain dapatkan._

_Pada hari Sabtu, 27 Juli, aku mengadakan pesta perayaan mengenai peluncuran album baruku 'Spectrum' yang akan dirilis di hari yang sama. Pesta akan dimulai pada pukul 6:00 PM sampai pukul 12:00 PM. Yep, kita akan bersenang-senang sampai tengah malam!_

_Aku akan berada di Crystal Bar di East 85__th__ Street,. Berjanjilah untuk sedikit berdandan! Aku mengharapkanmu datang layaknya seorang miliader. Minuman juga __akan__ disediakan. (Kami akan menyajikan beberapa minuman favoritmu! :D)_

_Jangan pernah berpikir kau akan mempertimbangkannya karena aku tahu kau akan hadir. Dan juga, kurasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengenalkanmu dengan Chanyeol secara resmi.._

_Pastikan kau membawa Jongin! Aku ingin melihat kalian berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih sungguhan._

_Mungkin aku tak dapat menemui selama beberapa hari. Bisnis benar-benar melelahkan :p_

_Aku mencintaimu!_

_Baekhyun :3_

* * *

Jujur aku agak kecewa dengan chapter ini. mungkin kalian senang karena chapter ini mengandung beberapa adegan smut Jongin dan Kyungsoo tapi entah aku kecewa. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang, aku gabisa mentrans adegan smut dengan baik karena aku payah memiliki kata-kata yang lebih erotis supaya feel 'hot'nya dapet.

I tried my best though ;;

Mungkin kalian menemukan beberapa kejanggalan dalam adegan smutnya. Seperti mengendarai mungkin. Aku sengaja mencantumkan tanda kutip karena aku bingung bahasa yang lebih baik itu apa. So, aku mau tanya. Ride him (kalian pasti tahu ini maksudnya apa) lebih enak menggunakan bahasa yang kaya gimana. Aku bingung di bagian ini untuk beberapa menit

Anyway, chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir setelah itu aku bakalan ambil hiatus karena uas is coming to my way D: wish me a good luck, guys semoga ipk bagus huhu

Dan aku membuat akun twitter baru, do leave some asks if you want to tapi sorry aku hanya akan follow back akun fangirling :( do check ultrakais if you have time :)

Reviews are so much loved ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Sabtu**

**27 Juli 2015**

**6:30 P.M.**

The Crystal Bar tengah ramai saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin memasukinya, tetap saling berdekatan, lelaki dan perempuan bergaun dan berpakaian semi-formal serta cocktail dipenganggan mereka.

Untuk sebuah bar, tempat tersebut benar-benar indah. Sinar lampu sedikit lebih bersinar dari biasanya malam ini dan meja-meja telah dibersihkan sehingga orang-orang bisa berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Bar yang sebenarnya lebih panjang dengan dua orang yang menjalankannya, membuat minuman dengan cepat sementara beberapa _server_ berjalan dengan nampan Margarita di tangan mereka. Langit-langit hitam dihiasi dengan lampu Kristal kecil, yang memberikan tempat ini nama, dan malam ini, lampu warna-warni bersinar turun dari pemancarnya, membuat Kristal bersinar dalam warna yang berbeda.

"Seperti sebuah spectrum…" Kyungsoo berucap pada diri sendiri. "Pintar Baek, pintar."

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin, bersandar dekat padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya sebelum berputar ditempat, menghentikan Jongin di tempatnya. "Cepat. Apakah aku terlihat seperti satu juta dolar?"

Alis lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengernyit bersama-sama dan kening berkerut ketika memperhatikan pakaian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaian ketat, celana panjang berbulu serta kemeja putih dengan lengan terlipat. Di sekililing lehernya terdapat sebuah dasi kecil dan ia mengenakan jas berkancing ganda di atasnya. Di kakinya, ia mengenakan _oxfords_ coklat, masih mengkilap seperti biasa. Rambutnya ia jambul seperti yang Jongin sukai dan aksesori yang ia kenakan hanyalah jam kulit dengan emas.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau terlihat seperti dua miliar dolar." Ujarnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Baekhyun menuntutku untuk datang dan terlihat seperti satu miliar dolar. Sementara kau…" Kyungsoo menyapu badan Jongin dari atas hingga bawah. Kyungsoo memiliki keyakinan yang kuat bahwa Jongin bisa memakai apa saja dan membuatnya terlihat bagus. Malam ini tidak ada pengecualian. Jongin memakai pakaian terusan hitam ketat yang memeluk kakinya dengan bebas dan membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi dengan kemeja biru gelap beserta jaket kulit coklat menutupinya. Di dalam saku baju terdapat sapu tangan kecil berwarna merah dan putih polkadot. Ia mengenakan _oxfords_ coklat seperti Kyungsoo.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek mengulurkan tangan dan menarik-narik kerah jaket Jongin itu, menariknya mendekat sehingga ia tidak perlu menaikkan volume suaranya di tengah-tengah dentuman music yang keras. "Kau terlihat seperti tiga miliar dolar."

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menempatkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Kalian berdua menjijikkan."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping kirinya dan melihat Jongdae, kucingnya seperti tersenyum lebar saat melihat mereka berdua seraya menyesap Jack and Coke. Ia mengenakan setelan abu-abu ramping dengan rompi yang cocok, lengan bawahnya ia gelung hingga ke siku. Di bawahnya terdapat kancing yang disusun memanjang dan dasi bergaris putih dan abu-abu. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengenakan jas.

"Well, Hai juga Jongdae." Kyungsoo menyapa, menarik diri dari Jongin. "Dan bagaimana kabarmu malam ini?"

Jongdae tertawa, satu tangannya dengan santai berada di saku celana. "Aku melakukan dengan baik dan kemudian aku melihat kalian berdua ber-_lovey dovey _dan kemudian aku seperti, nah, semuanya sudah hancur." Ia bercanda. "Nikmati malam ini, oke?" ia melambaikan tangan pada mereka saat ia mengambil jalannya ke arah bar dimana ia bisa melihat Junmyeon sedang berbicara dengan lelaki lain.

Saat Jongdae berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran, mereka kembali meneruskan langkah mereka di sekitar tempat. "Aku pikir mereka berdua akan menjadi 'sesuatu' cepat atau lambat." Kata Jongin pelan.

"Siapa? Jongdae dan Junmyeon?" sebuah anggukkan. "Oh _please_, mereka hanya menyangkal satu sama lain. Sekarang ayo. Aku harus menemukan Baekhyun."

"Oh, itu akan mudah. Hanya temukan saja Chanyeol di tengah kerumunan." Kata Jongin ketika ia menuntun Kyungsoo menuju kerumunan.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun sedang beribicara dengan beberapa pembisnis berpenampilan mewah dekat bagian belakang bar, Chanyeol beediri di sampingnya dan mengangguk pada apapun yang mereka bicarakan. Ketika Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di sana, dengan sopan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol izin undur diri sebelum berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Kyungsoo dan menekankan bibirnya dengan cepat di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kalian berhasil!"

Kyungsoo balas memeluknya. "Tentu saja, kita berhasil. Tidak akan melewatkan untuk dunia."

Baekhyun membiarkannya pergi dan berjalan mundur ke arah Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Kau terlihat lebih baik juga."

"Dan aku merasa lebih baik." Ia tersenyum ketika ia merasakan tangan Jongin yang menekan lembut pada punggung bawahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan perkataan Kyungsoo sebelum ia menyadari alasan kenapa ia membawa Chanyeol. "Oh, Soo, ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol, saatnya secara pribadi kau bertemu Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan bersarnya dan Kyungsoo menjabatnya tegas. "Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga." Ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Dan, hanya untuk catatan, jika kau menyakiti Baekhyun dengan cara apapun, aku akan datang menemuimu." Kyungsoo mengancam.

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Baekhyun. "Jangan khawatir. Orang terakhir yang mungkin menyakiti Baekhyun adalah aku." Ia tersenyum saat ia menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Dan senang bertemu denganmu, teman lama."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Apa kabar, Yeol?"

Ketika dua lelaki lain sedang berbicara, Baekhyun menghentikan seorang server dan mengambil dua minuman dari nampan kemudian menyerahkan satu kepada Kyungsoo.

"_White sangria_?" tanyanya

"Yep. Strawberry dan peach. Kesukaanmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan sebuah lengkungan kecil di bibir, mengangkat gelasnya naik.

Kyungsoo mendentingkan gelas mereka dan kedua lelaki itu mengambil sebuah sesapan. "Wow. Benar-benar enak." Ia memuji.

"Eh?"

"Terlihat lebih baik jika kalian mengambilkan kami minuman juga." Chanyeol berujar dengan suara luka, meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun memutar maniknya dan membuat sebuah air wajah. "Babe, ambil sendiri."

Chanyeol hanya menepuk bahu Jongin dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Mau ikut denganku?"

"Tentu. Kita akan kembali." Ia berkata pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebelum berjalan menjauh dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tertawa pada dirinya sediri sebelum mengambil sebuah sesapan. "Hey Baekhyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena tetap bersamaku saat Jongin pergi. Itu adalah sebuah kesulitan untukmu tetapi kau tetap membantuku." Ujar Kyungsoo, sebuah pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih terpancar dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya, semua gigi putihnya terlihat. "Bukan apa-apa. Kau adalah teman yang sedang membutuhkan dan aku senang membantu orang-orang."

"Psshhh, tidak kau tidak seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, mengangkat gelasnya kembali ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Aku ingin membantu orang-orang tertentu. Kau hanya kebetulan berada di daftar itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan ia menoleh ke sekeliling bersamaan dengan ia melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan kembali, masing-masing membawa minuman di tangannya. Jongin membawa _Jameson on the rocks_ sementara Chanyeol membawa _Cherry Bomb_.

"Baekhyun," ia berujar saat mereka datang mendekat. "Ini waktumu untuk berpidato."

"Ah! Kau benar. Ayo." Dan kemudian Baekhyun menuntun mereka ke tengah-tengah bar dan ia membari isyarat kepada seseorang untuk menghentikan music. Kemudian semua pasang mata beralih kepada dirinya saat Chanyeol berdiri dekat di belakangnya dan Kyungsoo serta Jongin menoleh ke arah kerumunan.

Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling dan ia melihat Luhan melambai penuh semangat kepadanya dari seberang ruangan. Ia balas melambai dan melihat Sehun di samping Luhan tampak acuh seperti biasa. Beberapa orang pergi, di sana berdiri seorang Zitao dan Kris yang mudah dikenali karena tinggi mereka. Yixing berjalan ke samping dengan gadis yang sama yang ia lihat di musikal, lengannya membungkus sekitar gadis tersebut. Minseok berdiri di samping Jongdae dan Junmyeon cahaya lampu menyapu jaket kulitnya.

Dan tentu saja, di sebelahnya, tinggi dan tampan serta bau seperti parfum mahal, adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan sedikit tersenyum saat lengan Jongin menangkap dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hai semua!" Baekhyun memulai saat suara gaduh mulai mereda. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak atas kedatangannya di pesta ini dan terimakasih atas dukungan untukku di sophomore album. Untuk kru saya, terimakasih karena telah bersabar menghadapi kelakuanku untuk beberapa bulan terakhir. Aku tahu aku sulit tapi hey! Kami bekerja mengeluarkan sesuatu!" terdapat sebuah tawa kecil yang mengalir melalui kerumunan.

"Dan juga, terimakasih untuk tim managementku, untuk teman-temanku yang dapat hadir malam ini, dan tentu saja raksasa yang berdiri di belakangku yang mungkin tersenyum seperti idiot." Ia berbalik. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol!" lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya member hormat dan Baekhyun mengahadap ke depan. "Jika aku melupakan seseorang, aku minta maaf. Tapi perlu diketahui bahwa aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada kalian semua dan aku mencintai kalian semua! Here's to Spectrum!" ia menaikkan gelasnya dan begitu juga dengan orang-orang di bar. Orang-orang bersorak dan minum bersamanya dan orang-orang yang tidak minum bertepuk tangan dan bersorak.

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dengan manic bersinar, melihat saat Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan Chanyeol berbagi ciuman singkat dan ia tidak bisa membendung rasa bersyukur yang meningkat dalam dirinya.

Hidupnya membuncah saat ia berpesta pada malam itu, music sekali lagi dimulai.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan pesta di tengah malam sama seperti orang-orang lainnya dan mereka menaiki taxi kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Jongin telah meminta izin untuk menginap malam ini dan siapa Kyungsoo yang tidak memperbolehkan ini padanya?

Ketika mereka berjalan ke dalam rumah, Max telah menyalak dan meloncat-loncat di sekitar yang meraup Corgie ke dalam pelukannya, tertawa sambil mengusap tubuh gemuk Si Anjing. Ia menyentuh jemari kakinya keluar dari sepatunya.

"Bagus, sekarang anjingku lebih menyukaimu daripada aku." Kyungsoo berkata kasar saat ia melepas sepatunya sebelum berjalan ke tempat tidur. Jongin mengikutinya, tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Saat di dalam, ia menurunkan Max di lantai sebelum melepaskan jaket dan jatuh di tempat tidur, mengerang senang saat punggungnya melakukan kontak dengan ranjang. "Tuhan, kakiku terasa sakit." Ia bergumam, menutup mata.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya saat ia membuka kancing bawah jaketnya. "Siapa yang mau mandi duluan?"

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama?" Jongin balik bertanya, dengan maniknya yang masih tertutup. Ketika Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, ia menoleh canggung dan melihat lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya seraya menatap ke bawah. Bergulir ke depan ia berkata, "Atau kau hanya malu?" dengan cara menggoda.

"Diamlah." Kyungsoo bergumam kembali saat ia berjalan ke pintu. "Yah," ia menengok ke arah Jongin yang masih di tempat tidur. "Bukankah seharusnya kau ikut?"

Jongin tidak pernah bangun secepat ini.

* * *

Setelah bershower dengan air panas (dan mungkin beberapa sesi bercumbu), mereka berdua berada di bawah selimut biru tua Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memakai celana pendek dan T-Shirt seperti biasa tapi ia menemukan bahwa Jongin suka tidur dengan bertelanjang dada selama musim panas dimana terlihat baik-baik saja untuknya. Jongin berbaring telentang, mengamati Kyungsoo yang duduk dan mengetik pada laptop-nya, kacamata di hidungnya, layar terpantul lensa. Max memiliki kebiasaan aneh yaitu selalu tidur di tempat berbeda di dalam apartemen setiap malamnya. Malam ini ia berada di sofa ruang tamu. Semua lampu dimatikan kecuali lampu malam yang berada di samping sisi tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau menulis sebuah _update_ seputar malam ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Mhmm. Hanya satu yang cepat." Kyungsoo menjawab. Ia akhirnya memberi tahu Jongin tentang blog ini seminggu yang lalu dan menyaksikan dengan takjub saat Jongin menjelajahi seluruh website, memilih cerita yang dia tahu jelas tenatang dia.

Jongin menguap perlahan. "Bisa tidak itu ditunda hingga besok?"

Lelaki satunya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu. Jangan khawatir, aku hampir selesai. Hanya biarkan aku membaca ulang dan mengepos ini." Beberapa menit dan berbagai koreksi kesalahan, kemudian Kyungsoo mematikan laptopnya dan menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di laci, kacamatanya terlipat dengan apik dan tersampir di atas laptopnya.

Jam alarm menunjukkan pukul 01:15. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang tampaknya telah tertidur. Membatasi gerakan, ia mengulurkan tangan mematikan lampu sebelum berbaring di sisinya, punggungnya menghadap Jongin. Di luar ia bisa mendengar kota masih bergerak maju, tidak pernah mengambil istirahat dan tidak pernah berhenti untuk siapa pun.

Ia hampir tertidur ketika sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat hingga punggungnya melakukan kontak dengan dada hangat dan bibir lembut menekan sebuah kecupan di lehernya. Menyeringai, ia berguling menghadapi Jongin.

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo, sedikit kilatan nakal bersinar di matanya.

"Hi." Ia berkata seraya tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan balas menjawab. "Hai."

Jongin tersenyum sebelum mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mencium Kyungsoo, yang membiarkan ia melakukannnya. Satu ciuman menyebabkan dua dan dua menyebabkan lebih. Sebelum mereka tahu itu, Kyungsoo berada di atas Jongin, kaki berada di kedua sisi pinggul, tangan merayap melalui helai rambut Jongin yang sedang meremas daging lembut pantat Kyungsoo itu.

Ketika mereka terpecah, keduanya terengah-engah dan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringai licik. "Masih mengantuk?"

"Diam dan cium aku." Kyungsoo menjawab terengah-engah dan Jongin sudah melakukannya.

* * *

**_July 28th, 2015_**

_Ini adalah update pertamaku dalam beberapa saat dan aku meminta maaf untuk itu tetapi begitu banyak hal yang telah terjadi beberapa minggu ini bahkan aku tidak yakin di mana aku bisa memulainya._

_Aku baru saja kembali dari pesta untuk merayakan dirilisnya album Baekhyun. Aku sangat merekomendasikan album ini, bukan karena ia adalah temanku, melainkan karena album itu benar-benar bagus. Kau bisa medapatkannya di toko-toko atau download di iTunes sekarang. Album itu bertakjub 'Spekturm'._

_Berita lainnya, malam ini adalah malam pertamaku kembali ke dunia sosial setelah beberapa saat. Aku tidak akan memberitahu mengapa karena ini adalah alasan pribadi yang tidak ingin kualami lagi namun rasanya menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orangku lagi._

_Dan kali ini, aku punya seseorang untuk dipamerkan._

_Ya. Aku, D.O., aku sekarang dalam sebuah hubungan. Sulit untuk diproses, aku tahu. Dan ya, hubungan ini dengan seorang lelaki yang selalu aku katakan bahwa aku tidak akan menyukainya tetapi sekarang aku bisa menyatakan bahwa aku mencintainya._

_Aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa memberitahu kalian siapa dia tetapi itu berarti identitasku akan segera terungkap dan kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, sekarang bisakah kita? Beberapa rahasia yang harus tetap di jaga._

_Tetapi selama perjalanan kecil dan melelahkan untuk menyadarkan diri, aku sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa cinta adalah cukup mungkin suatu hal yang paling aneh dan paling membingungkan yang pernah ada. Namun, kadang-kadang aku telah mempertimbangkan bahwa cinta akan menjadi salah satu kekuatan terbesar di dunia._

_Dan terus terang, hal ini membuatku merasa lebih bersyukur untuk hal-hal yang telah aku miliki. Aku hidup di kehidupan yang luar biasa. Aku sedang bekerja di sebuah pekerjaan dengan gaji tinggi di salah satu kota terbesar di dunia. Aku dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang luar biasa dan sekarang, aku memiliki kekasih yang menurut pemikiranku, ia benar-benar sempurna dari tingginya, kecanggungannya, sampai ke suara tawanya yang membuat candu. (Aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa memposting file audio saat ia tertawa. Aku bersumpah, itu bisa mencerahkan hari siapapun.)_

_Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku pikir pra besar disebelahku ini akhirnya tertidur dan melihat waktu, aku pikir ini juga waktunya untuk pergi tidur juga._

_Tapi ya, singkatnya seperti itulah kehidupanku akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi aku akan tetap memposting lebih banyak cerita. Mungkin tidak sesering biasanya sejak aku berpikir aku akan benar-benar sibuk mulai dari sekarang dengan pekerjaan dan kehidupanku. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan menyisakan waktu untuk menceritakan kisah-kisah dan permasalahan utama Manhattan Elite. (Bahkan jika beberapa dari cerita itu sangatlah konyol)._

_Selamat malam, dunia! Ini adalah blogger tanpa nama datang dari kota yang tak penah tidur. :)_

**_With Love,_**

**_D.O._**

**The End**

* * *

akhirnya ff ini selesai juga yehet \o/ chapter ini diselesaikan sama rei, dan sekali lagi, aku hanya mengedit beberapa part. terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal sampai akhir dan memberikan review juga. it made my days a lot! Thank you once again ;)

oh, dan ini ada salah satu a.n dari rei :

"i wanna says thanks for the readers who always support your translator fic, and thanks for reader's who favorite and follows your story or account. :)"

and that means i'll be on hiatus until february or march i think, well i am not sure enough :|

dan besok adalah hari pertama uas T_T wish me luck guys ; w ;

reviews will be so much loved ;)


End file.
